Two Secrets Spilled
by Hikari Nami
Summary: Two of the hyper force's team members have secrets that no one else knows about. They've keep them quiet for a long time, but every secret comes into the open sometime. SprxOC ChiroJinmay AntauriNova
1. Reunion

Me: Hi, I'm back. A big thank you to all those who reviewed my first fic. You've been a big boost in confidence to me. This story introduces my OC (who is like a reincarnation of me) and my added techniques to the Power Primate. And maybe a little Antauri/Nova. Oh, and I'm adding Jinmay in. Again, thanks everyone for the Reviews.

Nova: So who's your OC?

Me: (in a sing song voice) I'm not telling

Otto: oh, come on, just a hint. Please.

Me: No

Sprx: Pretty please with chocolate and sugar on top.

Me: Sorry, not getting anything out of my with the old sweets routine.

Nova: Then how about I beat it out of you.

Me: Bring it on, sister.

_(Nova and I begin to fight one another, khufu style)_

Sprx: There they go again. Otto, do the disclaimer while I go get some chocolate to calm the girls.

Girls: Did someone say 'chocolate'?

Sprx: Uh, oh. _(Runs away with Nova and I chasing him)_

Otto: Okay... anyway, FireNovaLover doesn't own SRMTHFG, only her OC, and a love of chocolate.

Girls: CHOCOLATE!

Sprx: HELP ME!

_(Otto sweatdrops)_

_Chapter 1: Reunion_

Clouds loomed over Shugazoom as a storm brewed in the sky overhead, but this didn't faze our favorite heroes as they were once again at work protecting the city from the evils of the Skeleton King'. Nova was throwing punch here, Chiro was sending a kick there, and attacks were flying everywhere. Just as the last formless fell, the rain soon followed.

Chiro: Well, that's an easy way to clean up a mess.

Otto: And a cut.

The rest of the team look at him in confusion.

Otto: What? I'm only talkin' about that cut on Nova's side.

Indeed, Nova had a large gash on her side. Blood was steadily pouring out of it. She gently touched it, wincing slightly as pain shot up her side. Gibson examined the wound carefully.

Gibson: It could be worse, but none-the-less we need to bandage it before it gets infected.

Antauri: We need to find shelter as well. This storm is getting much more fierce.

Sprx: The closest place I see is the Ice Cream Parlor.

Chiro: It'll have to do.

They headed to the parlor as the wind began to pick up speed. They managed to get inside before the rain got too heavy.

Sprx: Man, it's really 'raining cats and dogs' out there.

Chiro: Somehow, that seems to by an understatement, Sprx.

(A/N: I can't remember the owners names, so I'm calling them Mr. And Mrs. Icy, ok? Just bare with me)

Mrs. Icy: Chiro? What's going on?

Chiro: Oh, hello Mrs. Icy. Sorry about barging in like this, but the storm was getting too heavy to get back to the robot.

Mrs. Icy: It's quite alright, dear. No one should have to stay out in weather like that. Oh Dear, your yellow friend has quite a nasty cut on her side.

Chiro: Yeah she does, can you help?

Mrs. Icy: Of course. You and your monkeys have a seat while I go get some supplies.

Doing what they were told, the team sat down around one of the tables nearest to the kitchen/back room. Nova was still holding her side gently as she sat down, wincing as she did. Even though it wasn't as bad as it could have been, it still hurt like hell.

Antauri: Nova, how are you feeling?

Nova: Besides the gruesome pain I feel in my side, just peachy.

At that moment, both Mr. And Mrs. Icy walked in with some snacks and a first aid kit.

Mr. Icy: Chiro, how have you been?

Chiro: Just fine, how's life treating you?

Mr. Icy: Just great. Here, you and friends have some snacks. Fighting those Formless has got to work up an appetite.

He set down the tray and the hyper force dug in. Mrs. Icy was bandaging Nova's side. You could tell it hurt like hell. Her eyes keep twiching every time the alcohol touched her wound. She closed her eyes and tried to think of anything but the pain shotting up her side, but that was easier said than done. Then she felt someone gently grasp her hand and squeeze it gently. She opened her eyes to see who it was. Bright pink met olive green as the yellow monkey looked into her spiritual advisor's eyes (Me: Are Antauri's eyes yellow, green, or olive? I've always wanted to know.). She could see the concern detailing his eyes. A smile crept on her face.

Nova: I'm fine Antauri. There's no need to worry about me.

He smiled.

Antuari: I know. It just seemed you need to reassure yourself about that.

Mrs. Icy: There you are, Nova. All cleaned up and bandaged.

Nova: Thank you very much.

Mrs. Icy smiled and put away the first aid kit. Then she brought out some salad for Antauri and Nova.

Mrs Icy: You shouldn't eat anything too unhealthy with that wound on your side. The healthier you eat, the sooner that cut will clear up.

The two monkeys thanked her and began too eat, being entertained by the sight of Otto and Sprx having a contest on who could stuff their face the fastest. Otto won and showed it by burping really, really loud.

Nova_ (sarcastically)_: Nice one, Otto. I bet everyone in the Land of Wasted Years could hear that one.

Otto smiled sheepishly and excused himself. Mr. and Mrs. Icy walked back into the room.

Mrs. Icy: Chiro, there is something we would like to show you and your friends. It's actually two things and you'll like them both.

The team looked at each other in confusion and got up to follow them. Antauri helped steady Nova when she got a head rush standing up.

Antauri: Will you be able walk by yourself?

Nova _(feeling whoozy)_: Maybe, guess I just got up to fast. I have a headache now. You know, it's nice the way Mr. and Mrs. Icy think of us as Chiro's friends instead of calling us monkeys all the time. That can get annoying.

Antauri: Yes it can.

They followed the old couple down a flight of stairs to the basement. A sound came to the team's ears that sounded like a couple of blades on ice. Mrs. Icy knock on a door and walked in.

Mrs. Icy: Sorry to interrupt you deary, but I brought your friends down here to see you.

A fimiliar voice came to their ears that said, "Let them in.". They walked in and they were shocked at what they found. The room housed a giant skating rink and in the center was...

Chiro: JINMAY!

Jinmay: Hey guys, how ya been?

Me: Well that's the end of theat chapter. Finally, but now I have two stories to work on, and before Christmas, too. Wasn't it cute the way I had Antauri hold Nova's hand.

Nova: Why did you do that?

Me: Well, Antauri is always looking out for the teams well-being, right?

Antauri: I can agree to that.

Me: Alright, then. There you have it. I did it to show how much Antauri cares about you.

_(Gibson walks in carrying some papers with plans.)_

Gibson: FireNova, why do you have plans that work to pair the 2nd- and 3rd-in-commands of the hyper force together?

(_He looks up and sees me with Antauri and Nova. Antauri and Nova give me a death glare while I give Gibson a glare.)_

Gibson: Bad timing, I'm guessing.

Me: Yep, now excuse me while I run for my life from two enraged robotic monkeys. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Antauri & Nova: GET BACK HERE!

_(They chase me, leaving Gibson to stare at all the stunned readers.)_

Gibson: Umm...Read and review everyone and FireNovaLover will update soon...

_(I run by, leaving a trail of dust. Then a black and yellow blur follows. Gibson sweatdrops_.)

Gibson: As soon as Antauri and Nova either stop chasing her or hogtie her in a tree.

Me_ (somewhere in the distance)_: HELP ME!...please?


	2. The first secret

Me: Yeah, I'm back. I probably won't update anything else for another two weeks though.

Otto: Why?

Me: I have exams next week.

Sprx: Ah, poor baby has to study. (Gets tackled by unknown force)

Nova: That force is Fire's OC. She's coming up. Well at least she's mentioned. On with the story.

Disclaimer (again): I don't own SRMTHFG, only my OC.

_The First Secret Revealed_

Every one was shockedto see the pink-haired girl standing in front of them. Chiro was the first to come from his stupor, "Jinmay, when did you get here?"

Jinmay giggled, "Well, I found out that the 'Blazing Ice Competition' is being held at Shuggazoom this year and a special guest is going to be there."

"Who's the special guest?" Nova questioned. Jinmay smiled, "It's the ice skating singing sensation, Cana (pronounced k-na, think of canine, except with an 'a' at the end)."

"Oh," A look of shock spread over the yellow monkey's face, "Wait, you understood me?"

"Yea, I passed by the planet where your friends, the Sun Riders, were and they gave me an intergalactic translator." Jinmay replied. "That is so cool," said Sprx, "but who's Cana?" Nova answered," Her real name is Crystal, but she perfers to by called Cana and she's only the youngest singer Shuggazoom has ever known."

Jinmay walked over to her bag and pulled out a magazine. Turning a few pages, she held it out for the others to see. There was a flier of the competition with the skater/singer holding a microphone in the center. She had bright blue eyes (like Chiro's) and shoulder-length black hair (like Chiro's) that was pulled back into a ponytail with a few strands on the sides of her face. She had a firm skater's body, a small pendent hanging around her neck, and she looked oddly like Chiro.

Gibson brought this up,"If I may ask, why does she look like Chiro?" Everyone looked at Chiro, who looked rather bashful and happy at the same time.

"Well, funny thing about that is...she's my twin sister."

Me: Well, that one's done. Yea it's short, but I want to explain things in the next chapter, when I get it up.

Sprx: Why, because you have exams?

Me: Hey, I have a 4.0 GPA, so shut up. Anyway, I'll update soon. R&R, please and thank you.


	3. Explanation

Me: Sorry it took so long, my computer crashed again! But anyway, here's that explanation I owe everyone.

_Explanation_

Everyone was shocked and yelled the first thing on their minds, "WHAT! You had a sister and didn't even tell us?". Chiro cringed at the volume and said, "Well, I didn't know 'Cana' was my sister until I saw the pendent."

They all looked at him confused until Chiro took a pendent out from under his collar. It matched the one hanging around Cana's neck in the picture except it was the opposite. They were half-heart gold necklaces that had half a symbol on them. Antauri said that when they were put together they formed an ancient symbol meaning, 'always together'.

"How come you never told us you had a twin sister?" Gibson asked. Chiro sighed, "I could never bring myself to tell you guys. I always wear this pendent; either that or it's in a jewelry box we made when we were little." He chuckled, "We were inseperable. We would do everything together...until she was taken away."

"She sounds really nice." Jinmay commented. "You want to tell us what happened?" Nova asked.

Chiro took a deep breath and began.

/Flashback/

_It started when we were 6, almost_ _eight years ago. We were in a meadow just outside the city, where our parents always took us._

A large meadow is shown. Two small children, a boy and girl, are running around with their parents following. They both have black hair and bright blue eyes.

_It was just like every other day_ _we went to the meadow, calm and peaceful._

The kids are playing tag and their parents are laughing in the background.

_Then everything turned upside down._

The kids stop laughing as a shadow is casted over them.

_Two men came up to us and grabbed Crystal. My parents tried to save her but..._

The parents are fighting the men and a gunshot is heard. Red covers the vision.

_...they got hurt trying, While the men were taking care of my parents, Crystal and I tried to make a run for it, but we weren't quick enough. I hugged Crystal and held on to her for dear life, but the men forced us apart and took Crystal away. To make sure I wouldn't follow, they put sleep gas around the whole area._

The small boy faints and he wakes up in a hospital.

_Next thing I knew, I was in the Shuggazoom medical hospital with my parents. There was no sign of my sister anywhere. She was gone._

/End Flashback/

The boy sighed, "After that, my parents gave me to a caretaker and took off to find Crystal. I didn't get to see them after that."

"Why not?" asked Otto.

"They had found the trail by tracking the compounds in her part of the necklace, but when they got confirmation that they had found her, their ship was destroyed. No doubt by the same people who took Crystal." His fist clenched at his side. "I bet that's why she changed her name, because she escaped them."

Jinmay looked thoughtful, then said, "I got it!". This caught the team's attention. "If you guys go to the 'B.I.C.', then you'll get to see her!"

Chiro's face lit up, "That's a great idea Jinmay. Oh, man, I'll finally get to see my sister again. I wonder how much she changed?"

Jinmay giggled at the boy's excitement, "Won't know until the competition. Now, who wants to learn hot to ice skate?"

Me: Yea, another chapter up. Sorry it took so long, but I have to use a computer outside my house. My dad got ours fixed but the internet still doesn't work. I'll update again ASAP. R&R.


	4. Surprise in Lessons

Me: Yeah, my fourth chapter. Thanks to Lights of the Aurora and 4Evermonkeyfan for their reviews on chapter 3. My computer did get better except now my internet doesn't work. GOD DAMMIT. Sorry, anyway here's more of Antauri/Nova fluffiness…I mean more of my story.

Chiro: Hey, weren't you being chased by Antauri and Nova a few chapters ago?

Me:(_slyly_) Maybe. (_Banging is heard within a closet._)

Otto: What's going on in there? (_Reaches for the doorknob._)

Me: (_Panicks_) NO OTTO DON'T!

(_The door busts open and two furious monkeys come out._)

Me: Now come on guys. It was just a harmless plotline. (_sees their faces._) But you don't see it that way, do you?

(_Antauri and Nova simply shake their heads 'no', their expressions that of extreme vengence._)

Me: Oooookay. I'll just make my exit...stage right. (_I begin to run, only to be tackled by the two enraged monkeys._)

Me: Ahhhhhhhhh! HELP ME!

Chiro: Sorry, but you brought this upon yourself. On with the story.

(_He grabs Otto by the tail and drags him out, leaving me to scream bloody murder._)

_**Practice with a Surprise**_

"So, you guys want to learn how to ice skate?" asked Jinmay. "Sure, why not? It'll give us something to do while we wait for the rain to stop." answered Chiro. Jinmay went to another room and came back with six pairs of ice blades and gave everyone a pair. She had to help them tie the strings, but when she got to Nova, the yellow monkey was missing.

"Hey, where's Nova?" The others looked at her in confusion. Then they heard a pair of blades hit the ice. They turned to see...Nova skating! They watched as the female monkey flawlessly did a backflip and then a triple spin in the air. When she landed, she looked at the others and smiled sheepishly, "Guess I should have told you before, I already know how to figure skate."

The team just stared at her, speechless. Antauri was the first to come out of his stupor. "It didn't hurt your side did it?" "No. It just stung when I did the backflip and landed from the triple spin." she said. Jinmay smiled, "Well, at least I don't have to teach all of you. I have someone to help me." Nova smiled and said, "Then let's get started."

Jinmay took Chiro's hand and pulled him out on the ice. Sprx and Otto held on to his legs for support. Nova took Antauri's and Gibson's hands and helped them balance as they slowly made their way to the center of the ice. The girls let go, letting the boys balance on their own. They did fairly well, until Sprx started to wobble, which caused everyone else to wobble, which then caused a chain reaction of everyone falling on their butts. The girls sighed, "This is going to take a while." So they went over to help them up.

After about half an hour, everyone was well-balanced and skating around by themselves, all except for Chiro and Antauri. They still depended on the girls to keep them steady. Chiro was a little better off because he only need Jinmay to hold one of his hands. Antauri, on the other hand, was a lousy, _lousy_ skater.

"Come on, Antauri. Find your center and balance. It's really easy." Nova said. "Yes, easy for you. I perfer meditation." Antauri retorted. He brought his right foot forward, causing him to lose balance _again_ and fall backwards, pulling Nova on top of him. The pair groaned as Nova rolled off of Antauri and sat on her butt, allowing Antauri to sit up. "You okay?" she asked, flinching a bit. "I'm okay." He had noticed the flinch and was more concerned about her than the pain in his backside. He got back up, remembering what Nova had said, _'Find your center'_. He wobbled a bit, but he didn't fall down. He held out his hand to the yellow monkey still sitting on the ice, who took it gratefully, and lifted her to her feet. She smiled, "Looks like you finally got your balance." "Yea, well, don't rub it in." They shared a laugh as she pushed him over with the other four beginners.

"Okay, now that you've got that down, it's time to work on 'reverse skating'". Jinmay said. "How come I don't like the sound of that?" complained Sprx. Nova giggled, "It just means we'll be teaching you to skate backwards instead of forewards." "I was right, I don't like it." he said grimly. The girls smiled and began their teaching.

Another half hour later and everyone had the hang of skating backwards. Surprisingly, Antauri was the first to get full grip of the lesson and had moved on to Nova teaching him ariel spins. Pretty soon everyone was spinning and skating like there was no tomorrow. Nova had even taught Antauri some of the couple skating techniques.

Collapsing from exhaustion, the boys relaxed after a tough teaching session from the pink and yellow duo. The girls were still skating around. Then Gibson decided to make a complaint, "How can you two possibly keep skating after all that?" "Practice." They replied at the same time. Then Otto had an idea, "Hey, do either of you do routines like the figure skaters on TV?"

Pink met sky-blue as they thought about it. "I have one, but it's more of a dance-to-the-music routine." answered Nova. "Well, let's see it." said Chiro. Jinmay sat down as Nova got the music ready. They all wondered why in the world she carried a MP3 player around with her, but that was chased from their minds as 'Go Figure' by Everlife began to play. (Me: The writing after the lyrics is what Nova does during that verse.)

_Whoa, whoa_

Nova began by skating around the rink.

_Just when you learned the game of life  
All the rules seen arent right  
Whoa, whoa go figure_

Nova balanced on her left leg and leaned forward, only to swing her right leg forward and did a 360 before landing on her right leg backwards.

_It seems so wrong to even try  
But taking a chance never felt so right  
Whoa, whoa go figure_

Nova continued to skate backwards until she jumped and did a backflip.

_You have a dream  
You wanna be  
The center of the story  
Just when you think its going  
You find a way to keep it going on_

The yellow monkey continued her backwards track, picking speed as she went. Then sheflawlessly went intoa Two-foot Spin (Me: Yes it's a real technique.)

_Sometimes you fall before you fly  
Sometimes you laugh when you should cry  
Go figure  
When things got messed up  
You wanted to give up  
Nothing seemed right but turned out fine  
Go figure, go figure  
Whoa, whoa_

When she landed, Nova then did a 3 turn (Me: Another technique.) and when into a 720 degree ariel spin. Landing, she went straight back into her backwards skating.

_It's so dangerous to play it safe  
You get what you want by giving it away  
Whoa, whoa go figure  
Go figure_

Nova did another Two-foot Spin and then an twirl on the ice.

_Your trying so hard to be someone else  
When all you needed to be was yourself  
Whoa, whoa go figure  
Yeah, yeah, yeah_

Skating sideways this time, Nova begins to switch her feet so it looked like she was twirling slowly around in circles.

_Not everything you've wanted seems  
It's never just one meaning  
When life starts making sense  
The world is upside down again_

Nova jumped, turning in mid-jump, to land on her left leg backwards. Raising her right leg up in the air, she began to twirl, making the others stare in awe of her flexibility.

_Sometimes you fall before you fly  
Sometimes you laugh when you should cry  
Go figure, go figure  
When things got messed up  
You wanted to give up  
Nothing seemed right but turned out fine  
Go figure, go figure_

Taking her right leg out of the air, Nova whipped it out in front of her and went straight into another 720 ariel spin.

_Whoa, whoa, go figure  
Whoa, whoa __Did you really think your destiny was a one way street  
You gotta be ready for anything  
Just set your whole life free, yeah_

Squatting down low to the ice, Nova took her right leg and began to spin down low at a fast pace. As the song progressed, she let her body straighten, causing it to go into a tight twirl.

_Sometimes you fall before you fly  
Sometimes you laugh when you should cry  
Go figure, go figure  
When things got messed up  
You wanted to give up  
Nothing seemed right but turned out fine  
Go figure, go figure_

Coming out of her spin, she went straight into a **1080** spin and landed backwards on her right foot.

_Sometimes you fall before you fly  
Sometimes you laugh when you should cry  
Go figure  
When things got messed up  
You wanted to give up  
Nothing seemed right but turned out fine yeah, yeah  
Go figure, go figure_

She performed an axle techniques, then skating backwards, she let her body go into a slowy twirl, drawing a circle around her with her skate.

_Whoa, whoa go figure  
Whoa, whoa go figure_

She ended with a bow to the others.

As the song ended, everyone clapped for her performance. She skated over and collapsed in between Otto and Antauri. "Man I don't know how long it's been since I did that, but I'm tired." She heard clinking and openned her eyes to see Chiro holding a glass of water in front of her. Antauri and Otto helped her up so she could get a drink. When she was done, Mr. and Mrs. Icy came in and told them that the rain had stopped. The team thanked them for their hospitality and went back to the Super Robot for some well deservesed rest. (Sprx: Got that right!)

**End Chapter**

_(Silence. Chiro walks in.)_

Chiro: For all the readers who are wondering where FireNovaLover is... well she's...um...busy at the moment.

Sprx: Yea, busy getting herass kicked by Nova and Antauri.

Otto: Actually, their revenge is complete and Gibson tending to her wounds.

Chiro: What happened?

Otto: They beat her up, tied her up like a cattle, and left her for Gibson and me to find.

Sprx: Oh, harsh. Anyway, FireNova's computer is fixed so she might be able to update quicker, if her brother stays off RuneScape, whatever that is.

Me: _(very, very faint and weak)_ Read and Review.


	5. Question, Answer, and Gifts

Me: Yeah, I'm back and quicker in updates. I don't think people want to hear me talk so on with the story.

Chiro: So you feeling better?

Sprx: Those two gave you quite a beating.

Me: Yes and they give me a bigger one once they read this chapter, so let's get it on so I can prepare for another beating of a life.

**_Question, Answer, and Gifts_**

Over the next week, the air got colder. Right now, it's barely sunrise and we find Jinmay and Nova out on the frozen lake in the park. They were practicing for the competition in two weeks. They had been out there since **5am**! The boys, on the other hand, didn't wake up until 6:30. When they found the girls missing, Antauri and Chiro went looking for them. Can you imagine their surprise when they found them on the ice?

"Hey girls!"The females turned at the sound of Chiro's voice and skated over to them. " You do realize it's only 7am." Antauri said. They nodded. "We woke up and you two were nowhere to be seen. You could have at least left a note or something." scolded Chiro. "Sorry." they muttered. "So... exactly how long have you two been out here?" asked Antauri. They looked at each other, then back at the boys, "Since five." Two jaws dropped as they stared at the girls in front of them.

The girls giggled at their reaction, "Would you two like to join us?" Asked Nova. "Actually, Nova, Chiro said he would go shopping with me. There's something I've been meaning to pick up." With that said, Jinmay took off her blades and dragged a reluctant Chiro away. Nova watched them leave and turned to Antauir, only to find him missing. "Antauri, where did you go?" Then she heard blades touch the ice behind her. She turned to see Antauri, who had levitated over her and onto the ice. "Do you find pleasure in scaring people like that?" She asked.

He smiled, "Sometimes. How are you feeling?" She was confused, but then realized he was talking about her cut. "It's doing alright, but Gibson advised to keep it bandaged until it fully heals up, which should be in about a week." she replied. "He said it was healing up nicely, but it could still break open if I wasn't careful. All the black monkey did was nod and then started to skate backwards away from her. She followed slowly, knowing he wanted to make a game out of this. Their eyes were in lockdown, never leaving the other's for a split second.

Then Antauri bolted to her right and Nova gave chase. She chased him in a full lap around the lake, then she got a killer idea. She stopped and started to skate the other way. Antauri looked behind him to find that Nova had disappeared. He stopped and turned around. Before he knew it, he was tackled from behind by a certain yellow monkey. The two rolled across the ice until Antauri laid flat on his back with Nova on top of him, her hands on his chest.

The two blushed. Nova stood up quickly and helped Antauri up, "Sorry, didn't mean for that to happen. I just wanted to beat you at your own game." she said. "It's okay, at least nothing broke." As Antauri said this, the ice beneath them began to crack. Acting fast, Antauri grabbed Nova and levitated them right as the ice collapsed. They stared at the place they had been standing only moments ago, "Looks like I spoke too soon." "I blame you." Nova said. "Why me?""Because you jinxed us, that's why." "Sorry." Antauri replied as he gently returned them to the ice away from the hole.

"Hey Antauri?" Can I ask you something?" Antauri smiled, "You just did, but go ahead." Nova hesitated, "Would you...like to be my partner in the couples division of the 'B.I.C.'?" "Why do you ask me?" he questioned. "Well, in all honesty and no offense, but you're the only one I can really trust with this kind of thing." she answered. "Why not anyone else?" "Not to be mean to the others, Otto really isn't a coordinated skater, and Gibson is buay doing experiments and what-not. And Sprx... he'd take advantage of this and do some things that could get him hurt." "You've made your point. Okay than I accept." Nova was surprised that he actually said yes. "Oh, thank you, Antauri, thank you, thank you." She hugged him tightly. "You're welcome Nova. Now if you don't mind, I like to breathe again." "Oh sorry." she released him, "So you want to start training?" "Sure, why not?"

For the next 9 hours, the two trained for the upcoming competition and discussed what song they would dance to. As it neared 6pm, the sun began to set. A cold wind blew, causing Nova to shiver. "Maybe we should head back, it's getting pretty cold." said Antauri, who had noticed her shiver. "You read my mind." she replied. They took off their skates and flew back to the Super Robot.

_At the Super Robot_

They entered the command room only to find the rest of the team waiting for them. "Wellit's about time. We had to wait for you guys to open our gifts." Sprx yelled in annoyance. The two looked at the other, "What gifts?" Chiro and Jinmay appeared in front of them and handed them each a present. "Okay, open them." said Jinmay. The five monkey openned their individual gifts. They were all snow outfits for the monkeys. Sprx's was red with lighting patterns on it, Gibson's was blue with laser patterns on it, Otto's was green with saw cut patterns on it, Antauri's was black with dark green patterns on it, and Nova's was golden yellow with fire patterns on it. "I told Jinmay how much Nova hated the cold, so she had these made." Chiro said. "Thanks Jinmay." Nova said as she hugged the pink-haired girl. "Now who's up for dinner?" There was a collection of 'me's as the girls went to the kitchen to make dinner.

_Somewhere in space_

A ship washeading toward Shuggazoom. Inside a young girl was sitting on a chair looking through various articles. A business-looking man walked in, "Ma'am, I got those files you asked for." "Thank you." "You have asked us not to be there, so we made arrangements for the city's protectors, the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force, to protect you while you are there. Is that a problem?" "No it's not." "very well, I'll just leave you be." He left and the girl sighed. "My brother has to be in these files somewhere. I know Mom and Dad left him on Shuggazoom so he couldn't have left." She looked at a file that the man had left, "So this is the Hyper Force, maybe they can help me fond him." With that said, she laid on her bed and fell asleep.

Me: Another one done. I need suggestions for the song Antauri/Nova will dance to. Anything would help.(_goes silent_)

Gibson: Are you waiting for something?

Me: Wait for it...Wait for it...

Two Voices in the distance: FIIIIIRRRREEEENNNOOOOVVVAAA!

Me: Gotta go. R&R Please and Thank you (_runs off_)

(_Two blurs, one black the other yellow, dash after me, colorful words and threats coming from there mouths._)


	6. Joyous Arrival

Me: Here it is folks, Chiro and Crystal finally see each other after eight years.

Chiro: **Eight friggin' long ass years!**

Me: Such language. Let's start the story before you start on a rampage with them.

_**Joyous Arrival**_

Two weeks went by rather quickly and soon the Blazing Ice Competition was upon them. Nova's wound had healed, she and Antauri had perfected their routine, and Jinmay perfected hers as well. The trio had already signed up at the registration office. The other 4 had no knowledge of Nova and Antauri signing up, so it was going to be a surprise.

Right now, everyone was waiting for the star guest to arrive. Gibson, Sprx, and Otto were checking the air traffic around the planet. "IncomingSpace Craft." annouced Gibson. A voice came on the intercom, "Space Shuttle 'Fire Ninja' requesting permission to land on Shuggazoom. Shuggazoom City, please respond." Chiro took the mic, " 'Fire Ninja you are clear for landing on platform six. Three escorts are on their way to guide you." He turned and nodded to Antauri, Sprx and Gibson, who then took off to escort their new guests.

Four ships landed on the platform. Chiro was shaking with anticipation. He was clad in his uniform for the fact that the mayor had asked them to protect their guests during her stay. Once securedon the platform, the hyper force waited for the hatch to open. They heard hissing as the hatch decended, revealing the pilot, a tall man in a black, grey and white jumpsuit, and a business-lookingman in a black suit with shades.

The two walked to them as the hyper force walked towarded them in return. "You are the hyper force I presume?" the business man asked. "Yes, we were given specific orders to protect our guest." "We know she specifically asked for you." Pausing, he handed Chiro a suitcase he had been carrying. "She has also asked for the two of us not to be here, so we are counting on you to protect her." Chiro had the bag to Jinmay and placed afist over his heart (Me: Like when he did in the first few episodes). "We will protect her with our lives." he stated.

Nodding, the pilot and man went back on board. Seconds later, a young girl came onto the plank. She was wearing tight black jeans, black semi-high boots, a black tank top with silver and gold letters saying 'It may be my attitude, but it's your problem', and a black jacket. Her black hair was flowing just above her shoulders and her eyes were covered by a pair of black fire-patterned sunglasses. She had in her hand a brownbag with an orange strap.

Approaching the monkey team, the hatch closed as the ship took off.The ship causedthe dust to kick up as the young girl shielded her eyes. Once the ship was gone, she took off her sunglasses and looked at the team. "Hi." she said timidly. Chiro and the team came up to her and bowed politey. "Welcome, Cana, to Shuggazoom City. We hope you have a pleasent stay for the competition." said Chiro. 'Cana' smiled, "Please, stop it, you sound like a flight attendent. Also, you all may call me Crystal. As your guest, you should be entitled to be able to call me by my real name." "We thank you for your generousity, now if you'd just follow us, we'll show you your living quarters for the competition." stated Jinmay.

Entering the Super Robot, Crystal was awed by the team's living conditions, but she didn't say anything, fearing that she might trend on unstable grounds. She was being polite, as being their guest would require her to do. Then, something hit her, "Um... if you don't mind me asking, I don't know your names. What are they?"

"Well, my name's Jinmay. I'm a recent addition to the team." stated Jinmay. Chiro then said, "This is the monkey team. The green one is Otto,the mechanic of the team. Gibson is the blue one and our cheif scientist. SPRX-77 is the red one, just call him Sprx, and he's our ace pilot. (Sprx gives her a thumbs-up.) Next up is Antuari, black monkey, spiritual advisor, and second in command. And lastly Nova, our yellow, only female on the team, monkey. She's also our combat specialist and third in command."

"And you are...?"Chiro smiled, My name is Chiro, leader of the team and the only one besides Jinmay who can understand the monkey team." When he said his name, Crystal twitched. Chiro became concerned, "Is something wrong?" She forced a smile tht faltered, "Not really, it's just... I had a brother who's name was Chiro." "What happened to him?" asked Jinmay, forcing herself, like the rest of the team, not to smile. "We were separated when we were little. I've been searching for him ever since I started my singing career."

"Is there anything we can do to help you find him?" Jinmay asked. "Well, I'm not sure if he still has it, but he has the other half of this necklace." She pulled out... the matching half of Chiro's naecklace! "We promised we'd always be there for each other, I had a nickname for him too. Well not really a nickname, but a shortened version of his name. Something that he would be in my eyes forever. It was..." "Hiro." Crystal turned to the person who said that. It was Chiro (Me: Kinda obvious, right.)

"That's right. How did you know?" Chiro said nothing. Instead, he deactivated his uniform, revealing him in his civilian clothes, and pulled out his half of the necklace. "You were right, I was a 'hero' on the inside, I just never saw it until you were taken. I wanted to believe it was just a dream, that you were still with me, but it wasn't true." (Crystal)"It's actually you." "Crystal, I thought you were gone even, dare I say it, dead, but I guess it true that you should never believe something until you see it with your own two eyes. I knew I'd find you someday. I missed you sis." By this time, both twins had tears coming from thier eyes.

"**CHIRO!**" "**CRYSTAL!**" The two embraced in a teary hug. The rest of the team looked on at this teary reunion, a feeling of happiness spreading through each of them. Sobs echoed through the room, yet the atmosphere was happy, not sad. It was then that the rest of the teamnoticed that the twins were glowing green. After the two had calmed, they looked at everyone staring at them. "What?" asked Chiro. "Chiro, you do realized you and your sister were emitting a errie greenish glow from your anatomy, weren't you?" asked Gibson (Me: Damn it, biology has my speaking like Gibson. DAMN YOU BIOLOGY!)

"Were we? Crystal, do you feel anything strange?" He looked at her, only to find her staring at Gibson. "Did um...Gibson just talk?" she asked. "Yea, why? Wait, are you telling me you understood Gibson? But how is that possible?" Chiro looked to the others for an explaination. Nova smiled, "I think I know. I believe what happened here was a giant bond of family love." The twins looked at her confused. "It's rather simple. You and Cyrstal have such a strong bond that you transfered some of the Power Primate into your sister, so now she can understand us." "Wow, Nova, I would have expected that from either Antauri or Brain-Strain, not you." said Sprx. "Haha, very funny, but I can be intelligent, too, which is more than I can say for you, Sparky." Nova retorted "I told you never to call me that!" Sprx growled.

Crystal chuckled and everyone looked at her, "It's funny. Watching you two fight, I mean. It reminds me of when we were little, of thegood times." Then Otto walked up to them, "Here, Chiro, you asked me to get this from your room earlier." He held up an antique box with a gold latch and orange wolves/brown monkeys all over it. "Our music box." Crystal whispered. The twins touched the box, causing it to open. A gentle song began to play (Me: Use your imagination) Everyone in the room smiled.

When the song was done, Chiro closed the box and Antauri cleared throat. "I just like to say, it is very delightful to have our presence graced by our leader's sister. Welcome, not only to Shuggazoom City, but to our family, old and new,as well." Cyrstal giggled lightly, "He talks like Dad use to." Chiro smiled and held his sister close as she drifted off to sleep.

Me: Yayness, Chiro and Cyrstal are back together. I could cry. (_starts to cry_)

Antauri: At least there wasn't any Me/Nova fluff.

Me: Don't worry, I'll be sure to make up for lost fluffiness. Come on admit it, you like Nova.

Antauri: (_begins to blush_) I do not.

Me: Right. Anyway R&R and there's more Nova/Antauri, Chiro/Jinmay, and even someSprx/Crystal fluffiness on the way.

Nova: FireNova, get over here so I can kick your (_beep_). What the (_beep_) is going on here? What's with all the (_beep_) (_beep_) beeps and where are the (_beep_)s coming from!

Crystal: (_holding device to make beeping noise_) Thanks FireNova, this _**is**_ fun.

Me: Good, now get me a good head-start. Later.


	7. What Happened?

Me: I'm back, baby. People were confused by what I meant by Sprx/Crystal fluff. You'll see what I mean later on.

Otto: But they were right, Sprx is a monkey and Crystal's a human.

Me: All in due time, dear Otto, all in due time. Now on with the story.

**_What happened?_**

The next day, Crystal woke to find herself in one of the guest rooms. She took a shower and got dressed in a pair of Navy blue capris, a sapphire blue shirt, and a pair of baby blue/white sneakers. She was pulling her hair back in a ponytail when she heard a knock on the door. "Come in." she replied. The door openned revealing Chiro.

"Did you sleep good?" he asked. She smiled, "It was the best sleep I've had in a long time." Chiro seemed a little uneasy. "Anything wrong, bro?" "Well, actually, I want to know what happened to you when you were kidnapped. The others want to know as well." Crystal looked to the floor, an unhappy expression flooding her face. "It hurts to remember, but I'll tell everyone..." A growl was heard. She blushed, "After I get something to eat." Chiro chuckled, "Come on, Nova and Jinmay are making waffles for breakfast." Crystal's eyes light up, "I haven't had waffles in a long time."

They made it to the kitchen door,but before it openned, a crash was heard within it. The door openned, only to reveal the cooking area powdery white. In the dining area, it was spotless, the waffles in the center of the table. In the cooking area was five white monkeys and a white girl. One monkey and the girl had their eyes twitching and two others were growling angrily at each other. The last two monkeys just stood there, one with a dumbfound expression and the other was relatively calm. (Me: Can you guess who's who? Those who know are real SRMTHFG fans.)

The twins just stare, until Crystal started to giggle. Chiro joined in and pretty soon the two were in a fit of giggles. Everyone looked at them.Then Otto began to giggle, causing Jinmay to giggle, which caused Nova to giggle and then Antauri. Sprx and Gibson shortly followed into the giggling group. As things calmed down, Chiro managed to ask, "What happened in here?" Nova was the one to answer, trying to surpress her laughter, "We were cleaning up when Sprx, who was carrying a bag of flour, and Gibson, who was carrying a stack of dishes, crashed into each other, causing the flour to spread everywhere."

"Oh, well let's clean up and eat. You should have heard Crystal's stomach, it sounded like a ship taking off. Ow." Chiro had gotten hit in the arm by Crystal. Everyone began to clean up, turning the white monkeys into yellow, red, blue, green, and black monkeys. Then they had a giggle breakfast. Crystal was happy, this was the family she had wanted and she was proud to be a part of it.

Once breakfast was finish, the dishes were done and everyone met in the main room. Chiro spoke up, "Hey Crystal, you want to tell us now?" She looked down, then sat in Chiro's circular chair.

"It's hard to remember everything, but I'll tell you what I remember clearly." she replied with a shaky voice. "Take your time. Don't rush anything. Let it come to you." said Chiro, sitting next to her and taking her hand in his. Everyone sat around them as Crystal began.

"I don't know how long, but after we were attacked at the meadow, I woke up inside a tank of some sort."

/flashback/

_A young Crystal opens her eyes to see herself floating in a tank. A tall man in atrench coat who reminded her of a scientistlooked at her, "So, you are awake. Good. Now things can begin as scheduled." It was then the young girl noticed she had wires attached to her wrists, torso, legs, and forehead. "Don't worry young one, this won't hurt...much." He cackled evilly and pulled a lever. Pain ran through her body like someone was driving a stake into her heart. She screamed as the electricity flowed through her._

_Then it all stopped. She heard a voice say, "How's the experiment taking all this?" She managed to look throught the pain to see a really fat man that reminded her of a pig smeared in mud with tentacles coming from his face. "The chip is in place, sir. It has just been activated and I was just about to test it out." "Then I have such perfect timing." he chuckled, then said coldly, "Control her." The scientist pushed a button and Crystal's body went rigid. Her body shook, fighting for control. It didn't take long before it gave out and submitted to his cruel control._

_The tank was drained and openned. She walked toward her captors against her will. Her mind was racing, Where was her family, her mom, dad, and more importantly, where was Chiro? Her thoughts were interrupted by the 'pig' man. "Excellent. Everything is going according to plan." "Sir, I must state this now. The girl's body is under our control, but she can speak her mind at times when the chip needs to recharge itself." "Will we lose control of her body when this happens?" "No, unless she somehow manages to shut it down herself, which is very unlikly for a tiny six-year-old." "Than we have nothing to worry about. Come, we have much work to do, my new pawn."_

/end flashback/

By this time Crystal had tears on the edges of her eyes. "After that, they vigorously trained my body to endure pain and know several methods of martial arts in different element settings. Such agonizing pain could destory a person's body from the inside-out. It would have happened to me, but one thing still plagued my mind, 'Where was my family?'. I wanted to know." She paused to take a deep breath, calming herself with tears cascading down her face. "They killed mom and dad two years later. This went on for another three years, until a newbie scientist forgot to recharge the chip. It shut down temporarily on itself, but it gave me enough time to shut it down myself." She smirked at the thought of this, "They were so worried about me shutting it down when I was six, well, they didn't expect an 11-year-old to shut it down now, did they?"

"But how?" said Gibson. Crystal looked at him while Chiro glared at him, "Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt." "No, it's okay, Gibson. To answer your question, it's funny when you think about it. I really don't think they expected me to pay attention and learn everything they looked at when I was around, from battle tactics to every floor plan of the base. I even found out which planet I was on and where the escape pods were. I was on a planet called Shencall 8." She smiled,"You should have seen their faces when I escaped."

/flashback/

_An 11-year-old Crystal stood at a console with wires attached to her forehead. She pushed a few buttons and felt tinkling go through her body. It should have been pain, but her body was use to it after five long years of enduring pain far worse. Then an alarm went off. She quickly hid and when she got the chance, she ran to the central command room. There was the 'pig' man, talking to some creepy guy that looked like a skeleton on the big screen. "My Lord, the experiment has gotten loose." he said. "Then either capture her or kill her, we can't have her loose." the skeleton yelled. Crystal stepped out of the shadows. "Looking for me, 'master'?" she said in cold venom. "How did you do this?" he said, shaking in fear. "By waiting patiently, something the I got from my mother, whom you killed along with my father so brutally in front of me. Just because they're out in space doesn't mean that I can't feel their presence fade. You are going to pay dearly for that." She pulled out a dagger she had been hiding._

_"Now don't do anything rash, my..." "YOUR WHAT? YOUR EXPERIMENT! YOUR TOOL! YOUR PAWN!You will never control me ever again." Crystal shouted, charging to attack. Before she got to him, the whole place flashed red and began to shake. The skeleton guy cackled evilly, "So sorry. I'm afraid I've just activated the self-destruct. You have just minutes before this whole planet explodes." The screen goes blank._

_The 'pig' panics and runs. Crystal bolts toward the escape pods. She enters one and blasts off, escaping just as the planet explodes. Then, the small girl sees a giant structure that looked like a liquid white pyramid floating on its side. A face comes up on her message screen. It was the skeleton guy! "HAHAHAHA. Do you actually think you can run from me? It was my idea to train you in so many forms. Too bad those fools didn't see that I was just using them. Everything went just as I planned." Crystal gasped, "You did all this? You took me from my family, killed my mom and dad, and turned me into...this?" "Yes, it was me. Now I will claim my prize."_

_The structure came at her. Thinking quickly, Crystal activated the hyperdrive. Not caring where she ended up, she set it on auto and took off. Hopefully that creep wouldn't follow her. Several hours later, Crystal wasn't feeling so well. She exited hyperdrive and saw a planet that looked like it was an actually fireball. She set a landing course for the planet. After that, the poor girl passed out on the cockpit floor._

/end flashback/

Crystal sighed. "When I woke up, a couple creatures in fire-patterned cloaks welcomed me and took care of me. I told them my story and they helped me heal my spirit, heart, body, and soul. They trained me in an ancient fighting form and the temple in which they lived became like my foster home. They had many different creatures there, but I got to know most of them, so it wasn't that bad. A year and a half later, a stranded ship landed and my singing voice was found. I joined them after making them promise that, if I ever found my brother on our journey, I would be able to stay with him." After finishing her story, she looked around her gathered crowd. Gibson and Otto had silent traces of tears coming from their eyes while Jinmay didn't try to cover hers up and let the tears flow, causing Otto to give her a hug to calm her. Antauri had a depressed look upon his face and Sprx was rubbing Nova's back as she wiped the tears from her eyes that had managed to escape.

She finally turned to Chiro, "That's what happened. Ice skating was one of the element setting they trained me in, but after living with those creatures, I actually got my old self back, so to speak." He had tears coming from his eyes, "Oh, Crystal." He pulled her into a deep hug, holding her as if he was going to lose her again. Crystal smiled and hugged back, "It's okay Chiro.We're back together, just like mom and dad wanted and nothing can tear us apart. Nothing, not ever again." Tears fell down her face once again.

Then Antauri spoke up, "This structure that attacked you... did it look like this?" He walked over to the computer and pushed a few buttons. The Citadel of Bone appeared on the screen. "Yes, that's exactly what it looked like. How did you know?" "It's the Skeleton King's fortress." explained Chiro. Crystal looked confused until Gibson spoke up, "The Skeleton King is an evil being trying to destroy Shuggazoom. It's our mission to keep that from happening. This is what he looks like." Walking over to the screen, he brought up the SK's picture, "Looks familiar, I presume?" "Yes it does Gibson, yes it does."

Chiro's fist clenched, "Don't worry, Crystal, he can't get you as long as you stay with us." "Thanks, bro. That means a lot to me, more than you realise."

_A few hours later_

Sprx trudged through a forest just outside of Shuggazoom in a very upset mood. "I told the kid we should have given the girl a communicator in case this happened. Now she's gone and disappeared to who know's where." he grumbled. Crystal had vanished shortly after telling her story and now the whole team was out looking in different places for her. He continued to walk until he exited the forest. His vision came across a large wide-open meadow with short grass swaying gently in the breeze.

"Woah." he stated simply. "Yeah, it's where my parents always brought Chiro and I to play." Sprx looked over to see Crystal sitting on a large rock. She had a sad expression on her face, "This is where it happened." she said. "This is where you were kidnapped?" asked Sprx. She nodded, "I forgot almost everything about Chiro when I was on Shencall 8, but when I was on that fireball planet, I started to remember everything, at least...everything I knew about him." Tears began to form in her eyes as Sprx sat next to her. "What's wrong?" questioned the red monkey.

"What's he like now?" she asked suddenly. Sprx looked at her confused, "You mean Chiro?" She nodded again. "Well, the kid's really stubborn..." "Like the rest of us." "He's really couragous and kind..." "like dad." "and he's a really great leader." "like mom." Crystal smiled. "Is that enough?" "Yay thanks Sprx. He's changed, but in a good way. I was so afraid that he was really different than the Chiro I remember." Sprx chuckled, "Well, like Antauri would say, the person may change, but their heart rarely falters to the ones they love."

Crystal beamed, "Thanks a bunch, Sprx. I really appreciate it." "No prob, Crystal." Suddenly, before Sprx could react, she pulled him into a tight hug. He returned the hug, blushing a bit. When they let go of each other he said, "We should be gettin' back. Chiro goin' crazy lookin' for ya and ya need to get ready for the competition." "Right." That said, Sprx activated his jetpack, gripped Crystal around the waist, and took off toward the Robot.

Me: Yes! I'm finally done with this chapter. On my birthday, too.

Antauri: Well, Happy Birthday

Me: Thank you

Nova: How old are you?

Me: ...Sweet Sixteen! OH YEAH! Another thing, I still need a song for Antauri and Nova. Please and thank you. R&R.

Chiro&Crystal: PARTY FOR FIRENOVALOVER!

Sprx&Otto: ALRIGHT, CANDY!

Me&Gibson: Oh no.


	8. The Fire Primate

Me: Okay guys, here's that update you wanted and I say finally I have a long chapter.

Sprx: About time! Geez, I feel like I've gotten grey hairs waiting for you.

Nova: Oh shut up Sparky. She was busy planning a surprise birthday party for her dad.

Sprx: Don't call me that!

Me: Will you both shut up? Man, I've got a headache as it is.

Nova&Sprx: Sorry. On with the story.

Me: Thank you. And no this is not the second secret, that's not for another few chapters, but it does hint on the secret. See if you can guess it, the closest person gets a cookie.

_**The Fire Primate**_

When Sprx arrived at the Super Robot with Crystal, Chiro was so relieved to see his sister safe.

"Next time, tell me when you're going somewhere so I don't get grey hairs with worry." he scowled.

"I wonder what you look like with grey hairs?" said Crystal, earning an annoyed look from Chiro, "Sorry, I just needed to clear my head. Alot has happened since I found myself on that planet where I trained."

"Speaking of which, would you care to show us some of your techniques?" Antauri asked.

Crystal thought about it before replying with, "Sure, just give me 10 minutes to get ready." and retreating to her room.

_10 minutes later_

Everyone was waiting in the training room for Crystal. It was quiet until Otto spoke up, "Wonder what kind of moves she gonna show us."

"Bet'cha Nova would have a run for her money against Crystal." said Jinmay. With that comment, everyone looked toward Nova, who was leaning against the wall, arms crossed, and a smile gracing her lips.

"At least she'll give me a challenge. The only challenge I get now-a-days is from Chiro and/or Antauri." They all, except Antauri and Chiro who smirked, scowled. Then they heard the door open.

There stood Crystal in a fire-patterned ninja outfit without the mask. Around her waist was a belt that supported two long swords on each of her sides. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and her necklace hung in the same place around her neck. Everyone's jaws dropped and Sprx said, "Wow."

"What? Too much a surprise?" she asked. They nodded. Nova just stared. Something about that outfit seemed (sp?) very familiar to her, but she didn't say anything. Once everyone came out of their stupor, Gibson asked, "Shall we begin?"

"Yea, I gotta see what this girl can dish out." said an over-excited Sprx-77.

Crystal took her place in the middle of the floor as Chiro activated the training towers. He started her on level 2 as a precaution, which was highly unnessecary. By the time two saws came at her, Crystal had already flipped backwards over them, drawn her swords, and destroyed them.

He cranked it up to level 5.

Claws came at her. She block one with one sword, flipped over the other, and destroyed both.

Level 7

Lasers shot at her. She blocked with both swords and flipped over a saw coming for her back. A malletgrazed her leg, but she barely noticed.

Level 8

Crystal began to sweat. She knew _she _was watching and Crystal was determined to prove herself as a worthy fighter in the watcher's eyes. She jumped at one tower and pushed herself toward another, slicing anythingin her way. She landed in the middle of the floor.Four mallets,one saw, two claws, and three rockets came at her. She quickly put her swords away and her hands burst into flames.

"Fire Shot!" she shouted, forcing her hands forward, destroying the ten objects in a fire show. She drew a sword, "Blazing slash.", she sliced through another mallet. A laser shot at her. She drew her other sword, but not quick enough. The beam hit the hilt of the sword, sending it flying and burning her hand.

Dropping her other sword, Crystal clutched her burnt hand and dropped to her knees. Antother laser fired. Chiro turned off the system, but not quick enough. The shot was released and heading straight for Crystal's head.

"CRYSTAL! NO!"

Time seemed to stand still as they watched Crystal last moments, or so they thought. In a split second, the beam was blocked and the laser was sliced in half, causing it to explode. Smoke went everywhere. Chiro ran to his sister and knelt next to her.

"Crystal, are you okay?" he asked.

"I'll be okay. Who saved me?" Everyone gathered around and looked to the smokescreen that sheilded Crystal's savior. It cleared, revealing Nova holding Crystal's other sword in an attack position.

Lowering the sword, she turned and looked toward Crystal. "Gibson, get her to Med. Bay. That burn looks pretty bad." She was right, Crystal's hand was blister red and bloody. Chiro and Jinmay helped her up, but the wound on her leg was larger than they thought. It had openned more during training, so Chiro carried Crystal to Med. Bay.

_In Med. Bay_

Chiro set his sister on one of the beds. Gibson got straight to work on her hand while Nova took care of her leg wound.

"Those attacks were amazing, Crystal." exclaimed Sprx.

"Yes, they were, but something tells me that they weren't ordinary ninja skills, were they?" Antauri questioned. Crystal bowed her head sheepishly.

"No, they were the techniques taught to me on OmoiBlaze, the planet I told you about. It was called that because the power taught there is in the form of fire and the power comes from your heart (Omoi)"

Then what is it?" asked Otto.

Crystal answered, "I am a fire warrior, a possessor of the Power Primate Fire Form, also known as the Fire Primate..."

"An ancient power that is the sister to the Power Primate and coexists peacefully alongside it." Antauri said.

Crystal nodded, "The ones who possessed the Fire Primate were once called 'Fire Blazers, but a long time ago, there was a enormous battle between two of the masters, one of them being a recent addition to the Fire Primate masters."

Chiro turned to Antauri, "Did you know about this?" The black monkey returned his gaze, "That battle occured on a monthly coexistance visit, where one of the masters would take one of their brightest pupils to the other planet. It was Master Zan's turn and he took me to OmoiBlaze to meet Madam Zypher, the leader of the Fire Primate mentors. The two had been in contact about some... disturbances within the Fire Temple, where the Fire Primate was taught."

"What kind of disturbances?" asked Sprx.

"I'm not sure, but if it made the masters nervous, then I suspect they weren't good. It was later on that the battle happened." The black monkey closed his eyes to recall the event.

/flashback: Antauri's POV/ (_italics _is what happens, normal is what Antauri is telling about the story)

Madam Zypher was giving us a tour of the training area at the time. She called over one of her best and brightest students.

_"Vona, front and center!" a tall female in a fire cloak called. "Just a minute." called a creature, weilding two swords, from the other side of the room. Pushing away her two opponents, the creature leaped to her mentor. "Yes, ma'm?"_

Vona was a female about my height wearing a full fire-patterned ninja outfit and, from what I saw, she attacked swiftly and gracefully with her swords.

_"Vona, these are our guests for this month's coexistance visit." said Madam Zypher. Vona bowed, "I am very honored to meet you."_

Master Zan and I bowed back.

_"Vona is the most advanced in all of the fire techniques, swords and hand-to-hand combat techniques, and she is the top of her class. She is also one of Master Offay's students from Garaccia_ (I think that's how you spell it, you know, Nova' s planet of training)

Suddenly,the whole place begain to tremble as the wall on the opposite side of us crumbled. Some warriors came in wielding all sorts of weaponry. Vona got in a defense position in front of Master Zan and I as well as Madam Zypher.

_One of the creatures walked forward and revealed their face. It was a dark grey male monkey with blood red eyes. (Is it just me, or do most evil monkeys have red eyes?) He smirked, revealing razor sharp teeth. _

His eyes scanned everyone in the room until they rested on me for some reason.

_"Well, well, well, it seems as though I have come at the perfect time." he said. Turning to Madam Zypher he asked, "Where is she?"_

_Madam Zypher looked back at him with hateful eyes, "I don't know who you are talking about, Shenron. You have disgraced the fire mentors enough with your twisted ways. Now leave us in peace."_

_Shenron chuckled, "Bull. You know very well who I am talking about. Now tell me..." He sent a purple fireball toward me, only to have it blocked by Vona, "it'll be much worst if you don't."_

Everyone stayed quiet, refusing to tell him what he wanted.

_"Where is the hybrid?" he bellowed, shaking the whole room. Vona slowly walked forward and stood in front of him for a few seconds, then she took off her mask, revealing a white monkey with golden yellow eyes like a cat and a pink mouth._

_"I'm right here, scumbag." she said, venom trailing every word._

_"Should have known it was you protecting the Power Primate carriers, hybrid." Shenron said, "But now it is time for you to join me. I have much planned for you."_

Vona seemed to really hate being called 'hybrid', because she growled viciously.

_"Well you can take you plan and stick it, pansy."_

_Shenron frown, "Tut, tut, hybrid, such language."_

_"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Vona shouted, her anger rising._

_Shenron laughed, "Well, if you won't come willingly, I'll have to use the alternative..."_

He pulled out a needle of some kind, filled with a dark purple liquid. Everyone in the room seemed fearfull of the stuff.

_"Everyone knows what this is. It's time to take your 'medicine', hybrid."_

_"Forget it Shenron. Vona is staying here." Madam Zypher shouted._

_Shenron laughed again, "You still call her Vona. Call her by her real name...or just call her hybrid."_

And I guess that was the finally straw for Vona because she charged Shenron at full speed, swords drawn. Before she reached him, fireballs from the army behind him hit her.

_The white monkeycrashed into the ground, creating a crater. She picked herself up only to be tackled_ _to the ground by Shenron. He forced the needle into her arm, drawing forth a scream of pain for the monkey below him. Shenron jumped off her, allowing her to roll over, cringing in pain._

_Shenron enjoyed the sight, "Yes, let it in. You will be just like me in due time."_

_"I will never be like you." Vona said in a venomous whisper._

_"I beg to differ, hybrid." he said._

That's when Vona's body began to glow a mixture of green, purple, and a firey yellow. A pair of purple dragon wings erupted from her back and her hands turned into purple armored claws. Her toes became talons, spikes formed down her back to the tip of her tail, and two fangs came out of her mouth. When it was all over, Vona sat there panting.

_"Are you ready to join us?" Shenron asked in delight,_

_Vona stood, head bowed, and walked over to him._

_"No matter what form I am in, I will never join you." She said. Then, as quick as lighting, she scratched his cheek, leaving four deep gashes. He looked into her defiant eyes, "Very well, watch closely as your friend dies."_

Shenron ordered his army to attack just as Vona kicked him to the opposite wall. Madam Zypher told her warriors to attack as well. Vona, using her newly aquired wings, flew over to where we stood.

_Vona looked at Madam Zypher with sad eyes, "Madam, I..." she began._

_"It's alright. You did your best to prevent this. That poison was meant to turn you over to his side, but your determination flawed his plans. I am proud of you, my gold dragon of fire. You may become a master yet." Madam Zypher said._

This caused Vona to smile. She nodded and, strange as it seems, she looked at me.

_"Madam, we need to get them out of here. This is our fight, we can't let them get hurt." Vona said in worry. Madam Zypher nodded and turned to Master Zan, "Zan, you two need to get out of here. We can handle this." Master Zan looked at her and nodded._

_"Vona, protect them at all cost." she said before heading to help her students. "Yes ma'm." Vona replied at her retreated master._

Vona took flight and told us to follow her. We took off after her, dodging any attacks that cameour way. We made it to the bridge to our ship when everything went wrong.

_A fireball came out of nowhere and connected with Antauri's jetpack, destroying it. Then another crashed into the ground beneath him, causing him to plunge into a200 foot drop. He braced for impact, only to be caught by someone. He openned his eyes to see Vona carrying him. She looked at him and smiled, "Can't have you dying on us Antauri."_

_She landed by the ship and a waiting Master Zan and set Antauri down. "Thank you." he said bowing. Vona smiled and bowed back, "You're welcome." Then she turned around and took of toward the battle when Antauri called, "Good Luck!" up to her. She waved and sped to the battle._

/end flashback/

"We gotout safely, but I can't help but wonder, how did she know my name?" said Antauri, ending the story.

"Wow. Hey, ifVona was on Garacia, then you would have known her, right Nova?" asked Sprx. By this time, Crystal was bandaged up. Nova looked at Sprx and said, "You could say that we were one in the same person. But she disappeared after the battle. Madam Zypher came to Garaccia and told Master Offay what happened. That's where I learned those sword techniques. She said that the Fire Blazers no longer existed. It was now her group, the Fire Warriors, and Shenron's group, the Fire Demons."

Suddenly, Crystal yawned and Chiro smiled, Well, team, we should get to bed." Everyone nodded and headed to bed. Crystal stopped Nova when they were alone in the hallway, "Nova, there's more to your story then you're letting on."

Nova bowed her head, "Please don't tell anyone. I'm just not ready."

"I promise I won't tell. Tell them when you're ready."

"Thanks, Crystal."

Me: Done. And there is one more chance to give me ideas for Antauri and Nova's song. I'll be making my decision next chapter, which will take me probably a long time to get up, I've got serious writer's block. Read and review. Please and Thank you.


	9. The Competition pt 1

Me: Here's what you all've been waiting for you...

Everyone: **THE BLAZING ICE COMPETITION!**

(Everyone cheers)

Me: Yes it's finally here, and I printed off all the requests for songs and I spent five hours listening to the songs and looking at the words.

Nova: And now she's finally made up her mind.

Antauri: About time.

Me: Wow. That means alot when Antauri says it.

Crystal (with a bag of sugar): LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!

Me: Hey that's my sugar!

Crystal: Mine now. (_runs away_) ON WITH THE STORY!

Me: MY SUGAR!

**_The Competition part one: Listen to Your Magnetic Heart_**

The night before the competition, Crystal and Nova were in the training room sparring. Like Nova had predicted, Crystal gave her quite a challenge. They had been sparring for **_3_** hours.

"Wow, Crystal, you're really good." Nova commented.

"Thanks Nova, but I'll never be as good as you." replied Crystal.

"Don't think like that. I've had more practice than you in some areas, but you can stand some elements better than I can, likethe cold. Everyone has something they're proud of." Nova retorted.

"I guess you're right. Thanks Nova." Crystal said.

Then Chiro decided to walk in, "Girls, you've been at this for three hours, give it a rest already. The competition's tomorrow and you need your rest, Crystal."

"Yes, 'mother'." Crystal joked, and headed out the door. Nova began to follow when Chiro said, "Oh, Nova, Antauri wants to see you in his room."

"Thanks Chiro." Nova said, heading toward the black monkey's room.

_In Antauri's room_

"Antauri? You wanted to see me?"

"Yes Nova. I just wanted to make certain that you were ready for tomorrow."

"I'm thinking of a question and I believe it is: Are _you_ ready for tomorrow?" Nova retorted.

Antauri chuckled, "Yes, I am prepared, just a little nervous."

Nova sat next to him. "Been there, done that, yet it always happens. It's what I like to call the 'night before the competition' jitters(that is such a weird word to me), I always get them."

"Yes, but you've also been in a competition before, this is my first one." Antauri said.

Nova placed an arm around his shoulder, "Don't worry too much about it. You'll do fine. Do what you did during practice: 'Feel the song and flow with it'. Remember?"

"Yea, I guess we should both get some sleep."

"I guess we should. Good night, Antauri."

"Good night, Nova."

* * *

The next day at 7am, the whole city was buzzing with excitment. Even Crystal, who had been up since 5am, was jittery (still a weird word).

"Ok, today's the B.I.C., two hours to get ready. What to wear?" she muttered.

_knock knock_

"Who is it?" she asked.

"It's the adorable red monkey asking for permission to enter." said the voice.

"You are so full of yourself Sprx. You can come in." she called.

A pouting red monkey walked in, "That wasn't nice."

"I know, but remember when you came in uninvited a few days ago?" she said.

"Yea, I still have a sore from that book. What's wrong?" he asked.

"I can't decide which outfit to wear." She whined.(You know, those figure skating outfits that look like bathing suits with a short skirts, no offence to anyone, that's the only way I can think to describe them.)

"Okay." He walked back out, which confused Crystal. He returned a few minutes later, with the rest of the team in tow.

"Sprx said you had a dillema (sp?)." said Gibson.

Crystal sighed, "Yea."

"How bout you put on the outfits one-by-one, and we can help you decide." requested Jinmay.

"Yay, you helped us decide on that baby blue outfit with the pink trimmings for Jinmay, we might as well help you." said Nova.

"Ok, I've picked out five of my best outfits. I'll have you decide from those." Picking them up, she went to the bathroom.

Shortly after, she came back wearing alight brown one with a white skirt. "That is one big fat..."Nova began. "NO!" they all said at the same time. Crystal shrugged and went back in the bathroom.

Next was an orange one with a pink stripe and a bright green skirt. Again, it was a 'No'. Otto's comment was, "It kinda reminds me of serbert ice cream." which caused everyone to chuckle.

Then it was a hot pink one with a green stripe and black&yellow stripped skirt. Sprx nicknamed that one, 'Hey it's the queen bee. Let us bow before her royal highness'. But it was still 'no'.

The next one was stripped red and white with a blue skirt.(That one's for you, Meeca, the American flag.) "That's a maybe." said Jinmay.

Lastly, it was a pure gold one with silver trimming. It was stunning and the outfit shimmered in the light. "Yes. That is the one we've been after." said Chiro.

"Okay then, this one it is." said Crystal.

Everyone got in their snow outfits, Crystal's being brown with wolves on it,and headed to the competition with Nova growling, "Stupid cold."

Along the way, they started a snowball fight. Nova hid behind Antauri and Gibaon who, in result, got hit in their faces by Crystal's and Chiro's snowballs. Then Antauri, Gibson, and even Nova began to pummel everyone else with their own snowballs.

_At the competition_

Chiro, Otto, Sprx, and Gibson were now sitting in their box seats, thanks to Crystal.

"Hey where's Nova and Antauri?" asked Gibson.

"Crystal said they were doing a favor for her." answered Chiro.

"Well they better hurry, the competition's about to start." said Sprx.

"Actually, Crystal also said that their 'mission' required them to watch it in a separate area." said Chiro.

"Aw. We don't get to watch the show together." whined Otto.

"What is their 'mission'?" asked Gibson.

"Recording the show for someone." answered Chiro.

"Oh. Wonder who it's for." pondered Gibson.

"Shh, it's starting." said Sprx.

The lights dimmed. A voice boomed overhead, "Welcome to the Blazing Ice Competition, everyone. Thank you for coming. We have a great selection of skaters from all around Shuggazoom. Now, here's the one you've all been waiting for, our special skater and singerguestfor the Blazing Ice Competition, Crystal aka CAAAAAANNNNNNNAAAAAAA!"

The crowd went wild at her name. Crystal, or should I say, 'Cana' skated in to the echo of "Cana, Cana, Cana, Cana, Cana, Cana."

She smiled and held a mic to her mouth, "HEELLLO Shuggazoom City. How is everyone today?" The crowd cheered. "I can't hear you. Let me hear you make some noise!" The crowd roared. "That's what I thought. Now we have two divisions, singles and couples. And for the couples, I am proud that some boys enjoy ice skating. There will be an intermission between the divisions. And now I'm proud to introduce the ones who are taking care of me during the competition, The Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force, who's leader, Chiro, just so happens to be my twin brother."

A light shown on the four as they blushed, Chiro blushing harder then all of them,before Cana continued, "Well, are we ready to get this party started?"

YYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"You can do better than that. Now...ARE YOU READY TO GET THIS PARTY STARTED?"

**YYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

"Alright. And as an openner, Lindsay Lohan's song Magnet will be performed by yours truely." The crowd was deafening as the music started. (I'm still having writer's block so, please use your imagination.)

_I don't know whether I should hate it or should like it  
The way you read through me I'd swear you were a psychic  
And I tried to not reach for the phone  
But something bigger makes me call you  
I don't know what to do  
I'm into you. _

_Chorus  
Is it gravity, chemistry, physically pullin me  
What could it be boy?  
Cause I'm so drawn to you  
Like a fool  
I keep coming back, it's true  
I can't stand it  
You're like a magnet.  
You're like a magnet._

_I don't know whether I should move on or should move in  
Maybe a part of me is fine with never knowing  
Cause I try to leave, but that won't work  
Cause being strong just makes it worse so  
What should I do? I'm torn in two_

_Chorus  
Is it gravity, chemistry, physically pullin me  
What could it be boy?  
Cause I'm so drawn to you  
Like a fool  
I keep coming back, it's true  
I can't stand it  
You're like a magnet.  
You're like a magnet._

_Bridge  
Oh come a little closer cause I'm loving you, loving you, loving you  
Oh come a little closer cause I'm missing you, missing you, missing you  
Oh come a little closer cause I'm loving you, loving you, loving you, loving you, you_

_Chorus  
Is it gravity, chemistry, physically pullin me  
What could it be boy?  
Cause I'm so drawn to you  
Like a fool  
I keep coming back, it's true  
I can't stand it  
You're like a magnet.  
You're like a magnet._

When she was finished, cheers erupted from the crowd, boucing from wall to wall. "Thank you, thank you. Now let's begin with the singles division. And away we go!"

Jinmay was the last up. Her song was 'Listen to Your Heart' by Roxette. (This one's for you spdgirl) The pink-haired girl started in the center of the rink. (Again, please use you imagination.)

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes yeah  
You've built a love but that love falls apart  
Your little piece of heaven turns to dark _

Her movements were graceful, thanks to countless hours of training.

_Listen to your heart  
When he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before you tell him goodbye_

Her body movements flowed from one trick to the next in fluent motions.

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide yeah  
They're swept away and nothing is what it seems  
The feeling of belonging to your dreams_

All boys, including Chiro, had their eyes glued to the girl's movements.

_Listen to your heart  
When he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before..._

_And there are voices that want to be heard  
So much to mention but you can't find the words  
The scent of magic, the beauty that's been  
When love was wilder than the wind_

She began to slow her movements, but didn't let up on the intensity of the tricks.

_Listen to your heart (take a listen to it)  
When he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart (take a listen to it)  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before oh..._

_Listen to your heart (take a listen to it)  
When he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart (take a listen to it)  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before you tell him goodbye_

Making one last flip, she twirled slowly until she came to a stop. The crowd roared their approval, Jinmay left, hugging Cana on the way out as Cana made her way back out. "So what did you guys think of singles division?" She had to plug one ear from the noise. "Well wait until the couples come out, then we'll be seeing how two people work in unison to perform mind-blowing routines. Now it's time for intermission. I'll give you half an hour, then be back in your seats for round two. Later."

Me: Part one complete.

Nova: Okay, where are Antauri and I? (_I open my mouth to answer_) Don't answer that. It'll probably be fluffiness.

Me: Aww, but you know you like him Nova.

Nova (_blushes_): No I don't.

Me: Right. How did y'all like it? Read and Review and I'll get part two up ASAP.


	10. The Competition pt 2

Me: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, my mom grounded me for...(_anime vein, looks at a garbage truck full of broken clocks_)I DONT EVEN REMEMBER HOW LONG!

Sprx: I don't get it, You're 16, you're taking college classes while in high school, you get straight A's, the teachers love you, you took care of eight kids on July 3rd and you are in the top 10 students in your classes.

Nova: Five

Sprx: Huh?

Nova: She's in the top five.

Sprx: Whatever, why would she ground you?

Antauri: Take a look at her kitchen and you'll understand.

Otto: What happened to the kitchen?

Gibson: She was babysitting two of her second cousins and...they got a hold of the brownie mix.

Crystal: Mmmm, brownies.

Chiro: I still dont get it.

Me: (_eye twitching and growling_) **THEY TRASHED THE KITCHEN AND NEARLY BLEW UP THE OVEN!**

Sprx: And you got in trouble why?

Me: (_growls_) Because I was supposed to be watching them, but I had to take my dog out because my brother was too lazy to do so.

Sprx: Oh...

Me: And about last chapter, Jinmay was the last person in the singles division, I just had such major writer's block that I didn't bother putting anyone else in. And I don't own any songs I use.

Everyone: On with the story!

**_The Competition part two: Double songs and the Closing Act_**

_Intermission_

"Hey, I wonder were Crystal is?" asked Sprx.

"I know. Follow me." said Chiro.

The black-eyed trio followed him to backstage. The guards knew them so they were allowed to pass. Chiro knocked on a door.

"Who is it?" came Crystal's voice.

"Your loving brother and three adorable monkeys who wish to see you." answered Chiro.

Crystal openned the door with a smirk, "Chiro, I'll tell you what I told Sprx this morning, you are so full of yourself. What is it you wanted to talk about?"

Chiro openned his mouth to speak, but was interupted(sp?) by Gibson,"Well, to start matters off, where are Antauri and Nova? Chiro said you had them recording the show, but for who?"

Crystal giggled, "For you first question: Follow me, and your second question: It's for my mentor back on OmoiBlaze."

"Oh."

Crystal lead them to another door and knocked three times, paused, then knocked two more times. A muffled 'Hold on.' was heard, then alot of shuffling, then the unlatching of the door. Crystal openned the door to find Antauri typing on a keyboard with lots of screens around it and Nova holding some paper work and what looked like a security camera. There was a giant window on the opposite wall that showed the whole ice rink below.

"How's it going?" asked Crystal.

"The cameras ran smoothly through the first portion of the competition, but then camera 2 shut down on us when we stopped recording." answered Nova, getting straight to the point. Otto and Gibson walked over, Otto took the camera and Gibson took the papers. They whispered amongst themselves, Otto pushing and poking a few thing untilhe finally said, "All that happened was that the energy couplers came loose and the memory data chip came loose as well." (_Me: I have no idea what I just said. Sprx: You and me both._)

"Oh. Thanks guys." she took the camera and went to reinstall it.

"Is everything else running smooth Antauri?" asked Crystal.

"As smooth as things can get if the cameras don't act up." the black monkey answered.

When Nova got back,Chiro had an idea, "Hey, how about Sprx, Gibson, Otto, and I taking over recording while you and Nova watch the rest of the show."

"I don't know Chiro. Can you handle it?"Antauri asked.

"Gibson does this stuff all the time with Sprx right next to him. And if there are any camera falters, Otto and I can fix them right up." stated Chiro.

"That's a great idea bro." said Crystal, hugging her brother. "They'll be right underneath you in another box. Come on you two we got ten minutes."

The gold and black monkeys nodded and, unknown by the other four, both grabbed a bag of their corresponding colors from the corner and left with Crystal.

"Do you think they suspect anything yet?" asked Nova.

"If Chiro's still as dense as he was when we were little, then I don't think you two should worry." replied Crystal.

"Yea, says the girl who has performed in front of them before and won't get teased." said Antauri.

"Don't worry, just...imagine that they're all bald...or in their underwear. That's how I got through my first competition." said Crystal. Both monkeys shivered slightly, but smiled at the thought of three bald black-eyed monkeys.

_Round two_

Crystal was back in the the center of the rink, "Okay, is everyone ready for the couples division!" LOUD CHEERS. "Okay, here's how it works, each couple will be skating to not only one song, but two. They need to be able to flow from one song to the next. We may even have some singers in the mix.Ready? HERE WE GO WITH ROUND TWO!" (_Me: Wow, sounds like a wrestling match._)

Several couples did very well, but they still bored the four recorders.

"Hey kid, good call to have us come up here. I would have fallen asleep back at our box seats."

"Thanks Sprx." the teen replied.

They put their eyes back on the screen as Crystal came back out. "Okay everyone, as exciting as this competition has been, we are down to our last couple. You know them, yet you don't. Two of your saviors and your friends. Don't judge them just because they are doing something they love, judge them by how much passion they put into their techniques. They will also be singing their songs. Now without further adu (sp?), may I present to you...**NOVA AND ANTAURI OF THE SUPER ROBOT MONKEY TEAM HYPER FORCE GO!**"

The Crowd roared, applauding their heroes. Nova came out wearing an outfit with cobalt blue flames on it while Antauri wore one with silver flames on it. The four recorders had their jaws dropped as the two took their places on the rink, Antauri on one side, Nova in the center. (Again, what comes after the verse is what they do) (_Here's to you, Blackrose and Meeca._ The Start of Something New _from_ High School Musical)

**Antauri  
**Living in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance

Antauri slowly skated backwards toward Nova.

**Nova  
**I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart (oh)  
To all the possibilities (oh)

Nova looked at her hands, then twirled in a circle with an outstretched hand, only to have it caught by Antuari, pulling her to look in his eyes.

**Both**  
I know

**Nova  
**That something has changed

They pushed away from each other, but their hands still locked together

**Both**  
Never felt this way

**Nova**  
And right here tonight

They suddenly pushed their hands apart and flipped backwards simutaniously(sp?).

**Both  
**This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you (oh)  
And now looking in your eyes

They skated backwards, doing an occasional spin and flip here and there. Then they skated sideways back-to-back.

**Nova  
**I feel in my heart

**Antauri  
**Feel in my heart

**Both**  
The start of something new

They took each others hands in a tango position before Antauri liftedNova up, flipped her, and set her back on the ice.

**Antauri**  
Oh, yeah,  
Now who'd of ever thought that

They skated backwards away six feet from each other.

**Both  
**We'd both be here tonight (oh)

**Nova (Antauri)**  
Yeah, and the world looks so much brighter (brighter, brighter)

They flipped to each others side and took each others hands.

**Both**  
Oh, with you by my side  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way

**Nova**  
I know it for real

Antauri flipped Nova over him.

**Both**  
This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you (oh)  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart (feel it in my heart)

**Nova  
**The start of something new

Both did a quad spin and landed with perfect grace.

**Antauri**  
I never knew that it could happen  
Till it happened to me (whoaaaooh yeah)

**Both**  
I didn't know it before

They held each others hands and began to spin around rapidly.

**Nova**  
But now it's easy to

**Both**  
See (Ohh)

The two launched apart by jumped out of the spin and doing a flip.

**Both  
**It's the start of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you (oh)  
And now looking in your eyes (looking in your eyes)  
I feel in my heart (feel in my heart)  
That it's the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right

They sincronized their flips, spins, twirls, and jumps with perfect timing.

**Nova  
**To be here with you (oh)

**Both**  
And now looking in your eyes (looking in your eyes)

Antauri flipped Nova up, but this time held her up.

**Nova (Antauri)**  
I feel in my heart (feel in my heart)

**Nova  
**The start of something new

**Antauri  
**The start of something new

Antauri let Nova down to the ice slowly

**Both  
**Start of something new

The song ended but another started up(I Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You_thebonussong on the High School Musical Sountrack_)The two pushed apart and started to skate around the ice.

**Antauri**  
Ya never know what you're gonna feel, oh  
Ya never see it comin' suddenly it's real

**Nova**  
Oh, never even crossed my mind, no  
That I would ever end up here tonight

They met in the center of the ice. As impossible as it seemed, the two began to dance on the ice as if they weren't wearing any skates at all.

**Both**  
All things change  
When you don't expect them to  
No one knows  
What the future's gonna do  
I never even noticed  
That you've been there all along

They spun away from each other again. Both swung their left legs foreward, went into a 540 spin, and landed on their right skate backwards.

**Both**  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
I know you feel the same way too, yeah  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
All it took . . . Was one look  
For a dream come true

They skated around the ice hand-in-hand, eyes locked, neither missing a beat or losing eye contact.

**Antauri  
**Yeah, we got a good thing goin' on

**Nova  
**Oh, right here is right where we belong

**Both  
**You never really know what you might find  
Now all I see is you and I  
You're everything I never knew  
That I've been looking for

Antauri threw her up, she landed on his outstretched hands upside down with precise balance.

**Both  
**I can't take my eyes off of you  
I know you feel the same way too, yeah  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
All it took . . . Was one look  
For a dream come true

Antauri flipped her again and she landed gracefully on the ice. They resumed their sweet skating tango.

**Both  
**Can't take my eyes off of you  
Oh, oh, oh yeah  
So let the music play  
Can't take my eyes off of you  
Yeah, the feeling's getting' stronger  
And I never ever felt this way

They made tight twirls on the ice, then they flipped out without missing a beat. Then they went to opposite sides before facing each other.

Alright, I see everything  
In your eyes. . . Oh yeah  
Alright, something's happening  
Cause everyone's around but  
You're the only one I see

They both rushed toward the other, gaining speed and jumped into a 1080 spin, passing each other in midair and stunning the whole stadium.

**Both  
**I can't take my eyes off of you  
I know you feel the same way too, yeah  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
All it took . . . Was one look  
For a dream come true

They began dancing again, mixing dance moves with skate techniques with no flaws.

I can't take my eyes off of you  
Feelings like I never knew  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
From the start. . . Got my heart  
Yeah, you do  
Can't take my eyes off you

Nova flipped over Antauri's back and landed in his arms bridal style. Then he rolled her right into a spin and they stopped holding hands in a 'ta-da' pose.

The crowd exploded into cheers. Both monkeys bowed and headed off the ice. Once off the ice, neither could contain their joy any longer. Nova squealed with joy (_gasp_) and Antauri pumped his fist in the air (_double gasp_). Both hugged the other tightly, until air was needed and everyone was needed back on the ice for the winners.

Once everyone was quiet, Crystal spoke, "Well, we have much talent in this room. But only three people get to be rewarded with the single's and couple's first prize trophies. Now, let's see who you voted as our winners. For singles division, it's...**JINMAY**!" (_well duh, who else_) Cheers slowly quieted down before 'Cana' continued.

"The couples were the hardest to decision, but you voted...for the couples division winners...to be... **NOVA AND ANTAURI**!" (_Again, duh_) The cheers were deafening. In the recording room, Sprx and Gibson were hugging (_triple gasp_) and Otto was thrown in the air by Chiro.

Cyrstal calmed the crowd down, "That ends the Blazing Ice Competition. Thank you all for coming. And as an extra treat, I'm having a concert tonight. All are welcome. Hope to see you there."

Everyone cheered as they left.

_Outside_

Jinmay, Crystal, Nova, and Antauri all walked out of the stadium in their winter outfits when they heard the others call to them.

"You guys never told us you were in the competition!" said Otto.

"We thought we'd surprise you."answered Nova.

"Surprise is right. You two were amazing!" yelled Sprx.

"Guys?" Crystal said, gaining their attention, " If nobody remembers, we have a concert to prepare for."

"That's right. Let's go!" shouted Chiro.

_Later that evening as the sun was setting_

Everyone was in the enormous town square where a large stage was present. There were streamers everywhere and gigantic speakers on opposite sides of the stage.

Backstage, the hyper force was ready to go. Crystal was wearing blue jeans, a crimson red tanktop, white converse shoes, and a brown jacket with the hyper force logo on the back (It was a gift from the team). Chiro was wearing blue jeans, a black T-shirt, white/blue sneakers, and an orange jacket with the hyper force logo on the back. Jinmay had on a pair of blue jeans, a pink tanktop, baby blue sneakers, and a turquoise jacket with the hyper force logo on the back. The monkeys, instead of their snow jackets, were wearing a jacket of their respective colors that had the hyper force logo on the back.

"Everybody ready?" questioned Crystal.

"Roger willco." said Otto. Everyone stared at him, "What? It's something I picked up somewhere. Or was it Roger willgo?" Everyone sweatdropped.

"If everyone's ready, let's go." stated Chiro. Everyone (How many times will I use that word.) left, except Chiro and Crystal.

"Hey, Chiro?" Crystal asked.

"Yea?" the teen male replied.

"Do you remember that song we sang when we were kids, that country song?" she questioned.

"Of course, I listen to it almost every night before I go to sleep. Why?" he said.

"Can we sing it? I have it programmed into the machine to play if you want to." she answered.

"Sure, why not?" And with that they both left.

_On stage_

The crowd roared as the hyper force came on stage. Crystal had given them each a head mic (you know, the ones that go over your ears and the mic goes down your jaw line to rest in front of your mouth, those mics?) so they didn't have to hold a hand-held mic.

"Hello again, Shuggazoom city. I won't bore you with a long speech, so let me just say that tonight, we are all gonna have a ball and shake it into the night. Ya hear me?" Cheers. "All right. Let's rock and roll, but first, a song that my brother and I sang when we were kids. Who Says You Can't Go Home by Bon Jovi." The music started andthe twins began to sing and dance.

**Chiro: **I spent 20 years trying to get out of this place  
I was looking for something I couldn't replace  
I was running away from the only thing I've ever known  
**  
Crystal:** Like a blind dog without a bone  
I was a gypsy lost in the twilight zone  
I hijacked a rainbow and crashed into a pot of gold  
**  
Both: **I been there, done that and  
I ain't lookin' back on the seeds I've sown,  
Saving dimes, spending too much time on the telephone  
**Chiro: **Who says you can't go home

**Both: **Who says you can't go home  
There's only one place they call me one of their own  
Just a hometown boy, born a rolling stone, **Chiro: **who says you can't go home  
**Both: **Who says you can't go back, been all around the world and as a matter of fact  
There's only one place left I want to go, who says you can't go home  
It's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright, its alright

**Crystal: **I went as far as I could, I tried to find a new face  
There isn't one of these lines that I would erase  
I lived a million miles of memories on that road  
**Chiro: **With every step I take I know that I'm not alone  
**Both: **You take the home from the boy, but not the boy from his home  
**Chiro: **These are my streets, the only life I've ever known,  
**Both: **who says you can't go home  
_  
_**Both: **Who says you can't go home  
There's only one place they call me one of their own  
Just a hometown boy, born a rolling stone, who says you can't go home  
Who says you can't go back, been all around the world and as a matter of fact  
There's only one place left I want to go, who says you can't go home  
It's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright, its alright

**Both:** I been there, done that and I ain't looking that  
It's been a long long road  
Feels like I never left, that's how the story goes

**Chiro:** It doesn't matter where you are, **Crystal:** it doesn't matter where you go  
**Chiro:** If it's a million miles aways **Both:** or just a mile up the road  
**Both:** Take it in, take it with you when you go,  
who says you can't go home  
_  
_**Both: **Who says you can't go home  
There's only one place they call me one of their own  
Just a hometown boy, born a rolling stone, who says you can't go home  
Who says you can't go back, been all around the world and as a matter of fact  
There's only one place left I want to go, who says you can't go home  
It's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright, its alright

It's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright, its alright  
Who says you can't go home

It's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright, its alright  
Who says you can't go home

Once the song ended, the two bowed and the crowd cheered, "Cana, Chiro, Cana, Chiro."

Crystal smiled, "Since everyone liked that song, let's bring out Antauri, Nova, and Jinmay to sing this next song with us." Three reluctant person/monkeys where forcable pushed out by three black-eyed monkeys, "It's called All I Can Do by Jump5." The music started. The three reluctant beings began to get in the groove and all five danced in perfect unison.

**All:** Its like I got nothing to do but think about you  
(**Boys:** All I can do, All I can do, All I can do)

**Crystal: **Every day is a new day  
And I don't have to pretend  
All my friends think I'm crazy  
But I don't want this to end

**Nova:** When I have the chance I want to say to you  
Wishing I could take back what I put you through  
I'll never do it again  
We're like oil and water still we somehow mix  
And what used to be broken is somehow fixed  
It's hard to explain

**Jinmay:** I know some people say  
That opposites attract  
If that's the truth then we  
We will be together forever

**All: **It's like I got nothing to do but think about you  
I've got all the time in the world  
If you look at my heart, you'll know from the start  
That it's all I can do not to think about you

**Crystal: **I gave you good reason  
To walk out that door  
**  
Nova: **Let me tell you I've learned a thing or two  
And I'm so amazed at the things you do  
**  
Girls: **Now don't let me go, oh, no

**Jinmay: **I know some people say  
That opposites attract  
If that's the truth then we  
We're meant to be together forever

**All: **It's like I got nothing to do but think about you  
I've got all the time in the world  
If you look at my heart, you'll know from the start  
That it's all I can do not to think about you

**Jinmay: **I know some people say  
That opposites attract  
If that's the truth then we  
We belong together forever

**All: **It's like I got nothing to do but think about you  
I've got all the time in the world  
(**Nova:** Yea, Yea, Yea)  
If you look at my heart, you'll know from the start  
That it's all I can do not to think about you

It's like I got nothing to do but think about you  
I've got all the time in the world  
(**Nova:** Yea, Yea, Yea)  
If you look at my heart, you'll know from the start  
That it's all I can do not to think about you

When they finished, they all had big smiles on their faces, even Antauri. The crowd cheered for more. So the whole team sang and danced into the night.

_In outer space_

Within the Citadel of Bone, Skeleton King was watching the concert merriment in utter disgust. The screen zoomed in on Crystal and Chiro. "So my experiment is the boy's sister. This makes things much easier and more delightful." He smirked, "Let it be known, my pawn, if I can't have you, than no one can." He destroyed the screen and laughed evilly.

Me: FINALLY I'M DONE. What's SK gonna do to the hyper force? More important, what's gonna happen to Chiro and Crystal?

Nova: Why are you asking so many questions?

Me: Why are you asking me a question?

Nova: I'm just wondering: will you just shut up and stop asking questions?

Me: When are you gonna admit your feelings for Antauri?

(_Nova goes silent and red_)

Me: That's what I thought. So the Blazing Ice Competition (B.I.C.)has finally come to a close, but what will happen next? Sorry it took so long, but I'll update as soon asI get back from my family reunion in Ohio. I'm just wonder: WHY DO I HAVE TO GO! Bye

Everyone: Read and Review. Hugs to all.

Me: (_thinking outloud_) I hope I didn't leave anything out. (_gets pummeled by everyone for not keeping my mouth shut_) OW!


	11. From Good To Bad

Me: I'm back. Updates are gonna be longer because I can barely get on the computer except for my book reports this summer. I hate it! I'm doing something really mean this chapter, just to give you a heads-up and just because I can. (_stares a everyone_) On with the freakin' story.(_Yes I said freakin' I could have change 'rea' to 'uc', but I didn't. BE HAPPY!_)

**_From Good to Bad..._**

Everything had calmed down since the competition. Crystal had announced, to some people's disappointment, that she was retiring from the singing business to, much to their delight, settle down in Shuggazoom and live with her brother. She still sang every now and then, but they weren't big blow-out concerts.

Chiro was happy to know that his sister was staying, and the monkeys were glad to have her. Nova was extremely glad to have a challenge in training practice, and when they were paired together, they were unbeatable, even against Chiro and Antauri. Everything was quiet, SK hadn't attacked for three weeks, but everyone stayed on their toes. In their free time, Crystal even taught Chiro how to use her swords, though he was still lousy at it.

"Hey, Crystal?"

"Yea, Chiro?"

"What's it like on OmoiBlaze?" the teen asked. Right now the twins, Chiro in 'hyper mode' and Crystal in her ninja outfit,were in one of Antauri/Nova's training sessions. The three of them were balanced, using one hand, on top of individual poles, they had to hold this position for one hour. Chiro was hoping that a conversation would pass the time, but not make his sister lose balance.

"Well, like I said before, from a distance it looks like an actual fireball, but on the planet it's beautiful. It's like Shuggazoom but it has temples and villages instead of big buildings. The trees remind me of autumn (sp?) but they occasionally change from yellow/red/orange/brown to black/green/blue/pink, depending on the tree or plant. There are volcanoes too, but they don't erupt unless they're provoked. The lakes are a beautiful violet-blue color, like the night sky. That's pretty much all I can tell you without having to show you things. Maybe I can take you there someday."

"That would be so cool." said Chiro.

Just then, the alarm sounded, causing the two to lose balance and fall flat on their faces with two big 'Ow's. Ignoring the pain, they hurried to the main room.

"What's bone-head sent this time?" asked Chiro.

"The usual, but three times as many as he usually does." answered Gibson.

"But the weird thing is..." began Sprx, "he's started a door-to-door service." Chiro gave him a confused look.

"I mean that he's going to every house, breaking down the door like he's looking for something." Sprx retorted, then mumbled, "Man, now I know what Gibson feels like having to repeat himself."

Ignoring Sprx, Nova said, "Guess we'll have to stop his business trip a little early, right guys?"

"Nova's right. Monkeys, Mobilize!" shouted Chiro.

Out on the street, the Formless where making a mess of everything, as usual. TV Monster, bearing SK's face, watched them, "You fools,I wantmy experiment, and I want it NOW!"

"Hey, electronicpea brain, whatever it is you're looking for, you're not getting it." called Chiro, getting the bad guys attention.

"On the contrary, boy, I have just spotted what I want. ATTACK MY FORMLESS MINIONS!" The formless attacked not only the hyper force, but innocent bystanders. Chiro noticed this and took action, "Crystal, Jinmay, Get those people to safety, we'll handle the dark and squishy boys. Hyper Force, Go!"

Everyone did as they were told, not knowing SK's target or intentions. Once all the pedestrens (sp?) were out of the way, Crystal and Jinmay joined the rest of the team, punching and slashing their way through the Formless. Most of them were puddles by the time they got there anyway.

"Skeleton King, give up. Thisbattle is ours." said Chiro.

"You can have the battle, boy, but I'm taking...your sister." Once he said that, T.V Monster went into action.It rammed Crystal in the back, causing her to drop her swords and skid across the ground. She got back up only to get smack across the head by T.V Monster, knocking her out cold.

"NO, CRYSTAL!" The remaining Formless keep the team away from Crystal as T.V.M. picked up her limb form and flew off. Once they were gone, the Formless disappeared. Chiro fell to his knees and punched the ground, "I said I'd protect you, and I failed. I'm sorry Crystal, I'm so sorry."

He felt a handgrip his shoulder. He looked up to see Sprx's sad face and the team around him, looking grim. Then a smile spread on the red monkey's face, "Told ya it was wise to give her a communicator."

"What do you mean, Sprx? Crystal doesn't have a communicator." Chiro said.

"Well, since you never answered us on whether to give her one or not, Gibson, Otto, and I made one for her and gave it to her." answered Sprx. Chiro's eyes lit up and he pulled the three black-eyed monkeys into a big hug.

"I just hope she had it with her whenSK took her." said Otto.

"Only one way to find out." replied Chiro happily, picking up his sister's fallen swords.

_At the Super Robot_

Gibson, Otto, and Nova were searching for Crystal's signal. Nova then had a thought, "Hey guys, why would bone-head take Crystal in the first place?"

Everyone pondered. Then Gibson said, "Wait a minute, remember what she told us. They planted a chip inside her head to control her. I think that chip is still in her."

Everyone gasped. "But how can we know for sure?" asked Antauri.

"When she injured her leg, she let me take so test to make sure everything was running smoothly within her anatomy. I still have the X-rays." said Gibson, leaving the room and returning with several rolls of papers. He placed one on a table and smoothed it out. It was a X-Ray of Crystal's head. Gibson scanned the paper.

"Right here." he said point to an out-of-place dot. "They placed the chip in a very vital area. It controls most of her movements and... it is very close to the part of the brain that controls the nervous system."

"So you're saying that thing is a balance between life and death for Crystal?" shouted Sprx.

"Basically." answered Gibson.

"So our safest decision is to remove the chip as soon as possible." said Antauri.

"Yea, but we need to get Crystal back first." retorted Jinmay.

"How are we gonna do that?" asked Otto.

Nova smirked, "The same way we always do: bust in and smack around a few formless."

"Nova, we need to make sure no harm comes to Crystal before that chip is removed. Simply breaking in could prove fatal to her." said Antauri. Nova's head dropped and Antauri smiled, "You can smack them around afterward."

"Yes!"

_With Crystal_

Crystal wakes up strapped to a table. Her back hurt and so did her head. "What happened?" she said groggily.

"You have returned to your rightful destiny, my slave." said Skeleton King, coming out of the shadows.

"You! What do you what, wing-nut?" she cried in fury. (_haha, she said wing-nut_)

"I believe you know exactly what I what, my expeiment. It may be shut down, but it was never remove and anything that was shutdown can always be reactivated." he breathed, inches from her now terrified face.

He turned and walked to a control panel as Crystal tried to calm herself. If that chip was reactivated, SK could make her do anything he wanted...even hurt Chiro and the team. '_I won't let it come to that._' she thought. She struggled against her restrains.

"Do not try to escape. I have designed this room to keep you inside it unless I say so. Struggling is futile." he said.

"My brother will stop you. Him and his friends will wipe the floor with your sorry ass." ('_gasp' Crystal cussed...Finally_)

"I expect them to try. That way seven very painful thorns will finally be removed from my side." he laughed and picked up strange helmet. He walked over and placed it on Crystal's head, then he went back over to the control panel.

Crystal growled, "I won't and refuse to hurt my family."

"My dear, I don't think you have much of a choice." He pulled a lever, sending hundreds of volts of electricity flowing through Crystal's body. Her scream echoed through the room.

_With the hyper force_

They had managed to sneak inside the Citadel of Bone, much to Nova's disappointment, undetected. They quietly walked down hallway after hallway, searching for their target. The only sound they heard was Crystal's swords on Chiro's sides. He had brought them along so Crystal could have her chance at SK for kidnapping her.

"Chiro," Gibson whispered, holding up his scanner, "I'm getting a extremely strong reading from Crystal's communicator. She must be nearby."

As if to answer him, everyone heard a bloodcurling scream bounce along the walls. With a mumble of 'Crystal', the whole team ran along the corridor toward the source of the scream.

They entered a room with flickering lights. There was ashaking Crystal, strapped onto a table with cuts lining her body.The teamrushed to her and unstrapped her. Chiro pulled her close to him, "Crystal, open your eyes. Please answer me."

The girl's eyes fluttered open.Her drooping eyessaw her brother's smiling face and fear worked its way into her. "Chiro...it's...activate. Please...get...out of here." she said with a raspy voice.

"We're not leaving you and that's final." he replied.

"I'd listen, boy. She belongs to me now." said SK, emerging once again from the shadows.

Chiro gently laid Crystal down and got into a defense position as well as the rest of the team, "She belongs to no one you ol' bag of bones. Release her and we might go easy on you."

SK cackled, "Did you not here what my experiment said? The chip puts her under my full control." He pointed his scepter at Crystal's still body. She slowly stood.

Chiro studied her curiously, "Crystal?"

"Chiro, she was right. He's activated the chip. She can't speak or move freely. She's completelyunder his control." said Antauri.

Suddenly the whole place began to shake. The walls cracked and the room seemed to float.

"To make things more interesting, this room has been separated from my ship and is now hurling toward Shuggazoom City. Have fun, my pawn." said SK, disappearing in a flash of shadows. Everyone then looked at Crystal.

"We can't attack her, so what do we do?" asked Nova, as dozens of Formless appeared behind the still girl.

Chirowatched his sister as she lifted her head. Her eyes were now a very dull blue and the whites of her eyes were now red. He took in a shakey breath. "Destory all the formless and we'll go from there."

Everyone nodded and took off. The formless were easy, but dodging Crystal wasn't. She would attack anyone that was near her. Finally Nova, being the one who could take the biggest beating, distracted her while everyone else took care of the formless.

Once the Formless were gone, everyone turned their attention to their remaining friend turned foe. Nova had multiple cuts and bruises, but she was still standing.

"Okay kid, Formless are gone, now what?" asked a rather nervous Sprx.

Chiro looked around. Nothing around was big enough to knock her out. Then his eyes settled on a loose wire that was sending out sparks. "I got it." He told the team his plan.

"A well thought out plan Chiro, but I do hope you realise that it is _extremely _risky. Do you not remember the position of that chip?"quizzed Gibson.

Chiro looked once again into his sister's eyes. Though controlled, Crystal's eyes still told him a story. "I know the risk, Gibson. But I also know that Crystal would never want to hurts us, even if she was controlled."

"Very well Chiro. You have our support." said Antauri.

"Then let's get this over with." replied Chiro.

Everyone scattered, confusing Crystal. She was attacked from behind by Jinmay ramming her. She stumbled forward, only to get hit on the left side by Sprx and Otto. Then Gibson tripped her. She hit hard, but it didn't faze her as she flipped back up and sent four fire chains at them, pinning them to the wall. Antauri and Nova tackled her closer to Chiro, who was positioned by the wire. When she got back on her knees, Antauri grabbed one arm and Nova grabbed the other.

Crystal could have easily thrown them off, but something happened. Her whole body shook. She was fighting for control. And through a vice grip mouth she managed to say, "Chiro... do it..." Chiro hesitated. "I SAID DO IT, NOW!"

When she said that, Chiro launched foreward with the wire in hand. Before the wire connected, Crystal managed to throw the two monkeys off, but she couldn't get out of the way. The wire hit her left arm, shocking her. Her scream bounced off the walls of the room. Then, without warning, she punched Chiro and the wire away. Once Chiro hit the ground, Crystal passed out, hitting the ground with a heavy 'thud'.

Jinmay, Otto, Gibson, and Sprx were released and everyone gathered around the unconcious Crystal.

"Is she still alive?" asked Otto, stating the question that plauged (sp?) everyone's mind. Gibson knelt beside the girl and placed two fingers on her neck, "She has a weak pulse. We need to get her back to the Robot ASAP."

They got Crystal to the Robot without any trouble and destroyed the room before heading back to Shuggazoom. But unknown to them, they were being watched.

SK growled, "You may have escaped, my slave, but know this: What does not follow me is destory. Enjoy your last few hours you pathetic human."

Me: Yay I'm done. Sorry I was so mean, but hey I'm an author, it's my job. So now what's gonna happen? I know, but you won't for a few days, like next week.

Everyone: NEXT WEEK!

Nova/Antauri: Why that long?

Me: Why are you two asking me at the same time? Do you two like each other?

(_They blush and look away_)

Me: Anyway, one of my mom's co-workers just got out of the hospital and I've volunteered tofinish up her garden since she's not allowed to bend over and pick anything up.

Otto: You're so nice to others.

Me: Yep, just sometimes not to you guys. _(They all give me an angry look_) Uh, read and review. And as for me, I'll run for my life...again. Next time you hear from me, I'll be covered in bruises. Bye Bye.


	12. And From Bad To Worse

Me: I'm back. What cruelty do I have in store for this chapter? (_looks at everyone trapped in a cage_) You'll just have to read and find out.

Everyone in the cage: GET US OUT OF HERE!

**_And From Bad To Worse_**

Crystal woke with a splitting headache that felt like her head would split in two. She also realised that she had on an oxygen mask, an IV coming from her wrist, and multiple bandages all over her body.

'_What_ _happened?_' she thought, '_And where am I?_' As if to answer her question, Gibson came in the room (_The room is Med. Bay_), holding a clipboard and explaining something to Chiro, Jinmay, and Nova, who were behind him. The four looked up to see Crystal's weak eyes open. Chiro all but bolted over to his sister's side.

"Hey, sis, you feeling better?" he asked. Her eyes said, 'Hell, no. I can't speak, I have a splitting headache, and you know how much I hate being immobolized,...Punk.'

Gibson removed the mask, allowing her to breathe on her own. Crystal sat up and placed a hand to her head, "Man, I feel like I got hit by a truck. What happened?" Suddenly, all the events came rushing at her. She gasped and looked at everyone (Sprx, Antauri, and Otto had come in while Gibson was taking off the mask). Sprx, Otto, Gibson and Jinmay had slight burns on their arms and torso. Chiro had a burn on his arm and a few scratches on his face while Antauri had only suffer minor scratches. Nova had gotten the worst of it: she had burns all down her body, bruises on her shoulders, a bruise on the side of her face, and bandaged cuts everywhere.

Crystal bowed her head, "This was all my fault. I should have told you the chip could be reactivated. Now that its activate, Skeleton King can take over my body whenever he wants." Instead of hearing scolding like she thought, she heard chuckling, then full-out laughter. Looking up, she saw that everyone, even Antauri, was laughing at her. "What's so funny?"

Jinmay calmed down enough to tell her, "Do you really think we're that stupid?" Crystal was confused.

Then Chiro stated, "We have the best scientist in the city, you didn't think we'd pass up his abilities to help you, did you?"

"Well... I didn't think you would be able to get the chip out. So I didn't tell you." said Crystal.

Sprx jumped up on her left and Otto on her right. Then Sprx said, "Well you can say Adios (sp?) to that chip. It may have taken Gibs (Gibson frowned at the nickname) seven hours, but he got it out. And without harming a single brain cell." And to prove Sprx's point, Otto handed her a small container of water. In the center was the chip that had been in her brain.

She stared at it for a few moments and, just to act like a kid again, she shook up the container, watching the thing bounce around, "Cool." Then, her stomach growled, "I'm hungry."

Gibson sighed, "Very well. I just need to removed the IV, so hold... are you okay?" Crystal had tensed up when he said 'IV'. Chiro, realizing what was wrong, walked to Crystal's side and sat down next to her. "Crystal look at me." She looked into his eyes. "Focus only on me and nothing else. Just relax and everything will be okay. Understand?" She nodded, not losing eye contact.

"Done." stated Gibson, who, while Chiro distracted Crystal, had pulled the IV. Crystal had breathed a sigh of relief. "You still don't like needles do you?" asked her brother. "They're evil." mumbled Crystal. He chuckled, "Come on. Let's get you something to eat."

* * *

BURP! 

"Excuse me." replied a now stuffed girl, "Wow, Nova, Otto, and Sprx can sure make a meal. Thanks"

The three smiled as Nova said, "What? Do you think we just spend all day fighting? Naw, we make a great team when it comes to making a great meal."

Then Antauri cleared his throat, "I believe we have something to discuss with you Crystal." The girl looked at him intently. "What is it Antauri?"

"Now that the chip has been removed, the Skeleton King will surely try to replace it. You must on your guard at all times...and we have given some thought to you being under 24-hour survallience (sp?) by at least one of the team."

It was silent.

"Crystal?" asked Antauri, questioning the girl's silence.

"No." she said firmly.

"What?"

"I said n-o, no. I know I have to keep my guard up, I've had to do that practically all my life, but I refuse to be watched 24-7. I'm sorry, but no."

"But, sis..."

"No buts, Chiro. You may be older by 45 seconds, but you know my answer is always finally and rarely changed." she said, her voice rising.

"It's for your own protection." Chiro stated loudly, hoping to win the arguement.

"NO! Sorry, Chiro, but I will NOT be guarded like some freakin' personal posession!" she yelled and stormed out of the room. Chiro sighed in defeat, "That's one thing that hasn't changed... her firm decisions, just like mom."

* * *

_Knock Knock_

"GO AWAY!" shouted a very frustrated girl.

"Wow, you're really rude when you're upset." came a voice from the door that held amusement, gentleness, and a firm tone that stated, 'Open the door or I'll open it myself'. Crystal gasped and rushed to open the door, revealing one of the monkeys standing there casually.

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean that."

"It's okay, girl. I understand." said Nova, waving away the girl's rudeness, "You're just upset about being watched like a hawk. I'd feel the same way."

"I just wish he'd loosen up. Yea, my past was scary," Crystal began, sitting on her bed with Nova by her side, "but he doesn't have to be a stuck-up prick." She covered up her mouth when she realized what she said.

"Don't worry, I've heard worse from Sprx's perverted mouth. And I know what you're going through."

"You do?"

Nova sighed, "Yea. It was before we meet Chiro. One of our opponents took a liking to me and tried kidnapping me, but he failed the first two times. Naturally, the boys thought it'd be best if they watched me. Like you, I hated the idea, but everywhere I went, I sensed one ofthem following me. I was so annoyed, but I didn't say anything. Then one evening, as the sun was setting, I managed to lose Gibson, he was trailing me that night, and made it to the outskirts of the city. I didn't lose him intentially, it just happened. So I sat on the edge of a cliff, watching the sun set and waiting for one ofthem to find me. Someone did find me, but it wasn't one of the boys. It was my stalker. I could tell he came prepared, because he shot anumbing laser at me, paralyzing my body. I couldn't move. He slowly approached me and I was so afraid at what he was going to do to me. I silently prayed that the boys found me in time. He touched me in places I don't like to mention. Then he had me pinned to a wall and he was nibbling my neck. After that, he looked in my eyes. I hated those freaky eyes. It was then that the laser started to wear off, just as he leaned in for a kiss, but before he could, he was shot away. I crumbled in a heap and curled into a ball, shaking at what he had done. I finally openned my eyes at the sound of battle. It was the boys, and they were winning. And man, were they giving him a beating. I slowly got to my feet and waited.Once they were done, they tied the guy up and came walking over to me. I knew they were going to yell at me, but I didn't really care because I had gotten a headache all of a sudden and it felt like I was on fire. The last thing remember was someone shouting my name as I collapsed. When I woke up, Gibson said I had a fever because of that laser. After that I was a little more considerate of listening more to the guys."

"Wow, you being considerate?"

"Hey, I was just a _little_ more considerate."

Crystal sighed in defeat, "I get what you're trying to say and alright. I'll do it, but only if it's you and Jinmay, and maybe Sprx or Chiro."

"Why Sprx?"

"I trust him more than I do the others."

"Just because he walked in on you getting dressed. That was so hilarious when he came running for his life into the main room with that giant bump on his head. I couldn't have done it better myself."

"What? He didn't knock, so he was asking for it."

Nova smiled at the girl, "Well, I'm going to train for a while. If you want to you can come join me."

"Okay Nova. Oh, Nova?"

"Yea?"

"Thanks."

"No prob." Nova said, walking out of the room.

_In the training room_

Nova was training at level 7. Chiro and the rest of the team (minus Jinmay, she's with Crystal)came in, smirking.

"Guys, what's with the smirks? I know something's up when both Gibson _and _Antauri are smirking."

"How d'ju do it?" asked Chiro.

"Do what?"

"Don't play dumb, Nova. That's Otto's job." said Sprx. (Otto: HEY!)

"We are just curious as to...how in the world did you get that stubborn girl to change her mind!" exclaimed Gibson.

Nova paused the training session and looked at them sternly, "In case you guys have forgotten, _I am a girl_ and I know what she's going through right now. She'll listen to me more than she will any of you, except maybe Chiro at times."

"And why is this?" questioned Antauri.

"Because Itook the timeto get to know her when she got here. I saw her as an individual instead of just seeingher as a proffesional singing celebrity." she said looking at eachmale monkey in turn. They all had their heads down. Nova turned off the program and walked toward the door.

"Nova, one more thing."

"Yes, Chiro?"

"What did you tell her to get her to change her mind?"

There was a pause. Then Nova simply said, "I just told her my experience when I was in her position." and walked out. The team, even Chiro, knew what she was talking about and said no more on the subject.

_Later, in the park_

Crystal had asked if the group could go to the park for a little outting. Right now, Antauri was meditating (_as usual_), Gibson waschasing Sprx for what he did to his lab earlier (use your imagination for something cruel), Jinmay was picking a bouquet(sp?) of flowers, and Chiro, Crystal, Nova, and Otto were no where to be seen.

"Gibson. Have you seen Chiro,Crystal, Otto, or Nova?" asked Antauri.

Gibson, having just caughten (is that even a word?) Sprx and was currently sitting on him, replied with, "No I haven't. Not since we got here."

"I wonder were they went?" said Jinmay.

Then they heard music coming from the forest. Curiousity getting the better of them, they followed the music until they found the others dancing and singing to 'Spinnin Around' by Jump5. (I love Jump5 and the A-Teens.)

**Crystal: **You keep me spinnin' around.  
(round, round, round, round, round, round, round)

**Chiro: **I was thinkin' 'bout it yesterday  
I was thinkin' 'bout tomorrow  
In a dizzy kinda sorta way, like vertigo  
I've been tryin' hard to figure out  
But it's drivin' me crazy  
Well you'd think I'd know by now

**All, but Nova: **A is last,(**Nova:**oh yeah)Z is first  
**Nova: **Living life in reverse  
'Cause that's the way it works

**All: **Spinnin' around  
I've got this funny feeling  
Turnin' my whole world upside down  
I'll keep my heart, my eyes on You  
'Cause you keep me spinnin' around..Spinnin' around

**Otto:** What we're doing doesn't have a sequel  
Don't wanna lose your balance  
Oh, you know you gotta keep your equilibrium  
Goin' back to go forward  
All these definite maybe's  
It's like running around in circles  
**All, but Nova: **Make it last, (**Nova:** oh yeah) take it slow  
**Nova: **Just forget what you know  
'Cause that's the way it goes

**All: **Spinnin' around  
I've got this funny feeling  
Turnin' my whole world upside down  
I'll keep my heart, my eyes on You  
'Cause you keep me spinnin' around..Spinnin' around

**Crystal: **Every now and then I feel your peacefulness surround me  
Then once again it all goes  
**Girls:** Up and down and over under  
'Round and around

**Boys: **Go, Go, Go, Jump, Jump, Go, Go, Go J5  
Spinnin' around, **Girls: **oh yeah, yea  
**Boys: **Upside down, **Girls: **oh yeah yeah  
**Boys:** J5 in the house, **Girls: **hey  
**All: **Jump, jump, jump, jump, jump, jump  
**Boys:** Turnin' turnin' upside down-down

**Boys:** 'Cause you're spinnin' spinnin' spinnin' me around-round  
**Alternate Boys/Girls:** Go-jump-go-jump-go-jump-go-jump  
**Boys: **Spinnin' around, **All: **that's the way it works  
**Boys: **Take it slow and not so fast (**Girls:**fast)  
Z is first and A is last (**Girls: **last)  
Up and down, all around (**Girls:** hey, hey)  
Turnin' my whole world upside down

**Nova: **It's not the take  
it's the give  
Yes that's the way, okay  
The way it is

**All: **Spinnin' around  
I've got this funny feeling  
Turnin' my whole world upside down  
I'll keep my heart, my eyes on You  
'Cause you keep me spinnin' around..Spinnin' around

Spinnin' around  
I've got this funny feeling  
Turnin' my whole world upside down  
I'll keep my heart, my eyes on You  
'Cause you keep me spinnin' around

The four heard clapping. Turning they saw the others watching.

"Were you watching the whole time?" asked Chiro.

They noddedwhileSprx commented with, "What I saw was Otto and Nova getting jiggy with it. Ow, ow." He now supported two giant bumps, one from Otto and one from Nova (_well duh, she's gotta get her hit in too._)

Suddenly, the monster alert went off. Gibson took out his scanner, "We have multiple formless on the border of sectors 10 and 11."

"Let's go monkey team."

Once they got there, the team proceeded with the usual, destorying formless. Crystal had left her swords at the robot, so she had to use her bare hands while standing back-to-back with Jinmay. After punching out another formless, she saw a tiny girl being attacked. Dodging an attack, Crystal went for the girl and knocked out the formless.

"Thank you, Cwystal." said the small girl.

"My pleasure. Now let's get you out of here."

Crystal picked the girl up and ran. The formless, seeing her distracted, attacked her vulnerable form. Unfortunately, Chiro and Jinmay saw this and defended her. Soon the formless surrounded the four humans. T.V. monster floated down as SK's ugly face popped up.

"Well, well, what do we have here. Two traitors, an annoying pest, and and innocent girl. How sweet. I wonder what you look like vaporized." Before the formless could attack, many were destroyed by the monkeys. The humans scattered, Crystal still holding the little girl, only to set her outside the battle area. Then she started to run back to battle.

"CRYSTAL! LOOK OUT!"

The blue-eyed female barely registered what her brother had said when she ran face first into the T.V. monster. The face smirked, "I have told you before, experiment, those who don't follow me...are DESTROYED."

The creature let lose a powerful beam too close to escape from. Lights danced in front of her eyes as the beam engulfed her. Then a sonic boom echoed, drowning out any screams the rest of the hyper force had. Once the dust settled, the team desperately looked for Crystal.

Gibson found her, but not in good shape. Her body was a bloody mass, but still in one piece. Chiro very gently cradled his sister's body, tears edging his eyes. Then Crystal coughed, "Chiro?"

The boy let the tears fall, "Don't worry Crystal. We'll get you fix up in no time, just please..hang on." She shook her head and cough weakly, "Not this time, Chiro. Even Gibson won't be able to stop this bleeding. I'm sorry our time together was so short, but I'm glad I know your safe. Mom and Dad would be so proud of you, I know I am. I love you, Chiro." Her eyes closed.

Me: Oh I'm so mean.

Crystal: WHAT! You're having me killed! That's it. Let me at her! (_starts biting and clawing at the cage bars_)

Me: Don't think you're getting out of there. The only way is this key. Hey where did it go?

(_My_ _Mandarin from 'Heart of a Dragon, Spirit of a Pheonix' walks to the cage and unlocks it. Crystal gives me an **EVIL** smile._)

Me: Uh...um...uh...DON'T KILL ME! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Nova: Go for the mallet, FireNovaLover.

Everyone, except me and Crystal: READ and REVIEW.

Me: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Please?


	13. Saving Crystal

Me: I'm back. It's so much fun toying with people's heads. And, yes, my story does have alot of singing. I LOVE singing, so DEAL WITH IT. I'm having the time of my life. Oh, and Crystal is now locked in a safety anger-management cage.

Sprx: Nova might get some help by being in there. (_throws Nova in with Crystal_)

Crystal: When I get out of here you are so dead, FireNovaLover!

Nova: Sprx, you better disappear before I get out or I'll kill you, bring you back to life, and kill you again!

Me&Sprx: (_with big grins_) On with the story.

**_Saving Crystal_**

Her eyes closed, but death did not consume her. The hyper force had gathered around her bloody form gently cradled in Chiro's arms, tears in all their eyes (even Antauri's).

Chiro managed to get his voice back, "Gibson, do you think you can help her?"

Gibson looked at him sadly, "I-I don't believe I can stop all this bleeding before her body runs out of energy to create more red blood cells. She's... not going to make it. I'm sorry, Chiro."

Then, an idea popped into Nova's head. She whispered into Gibson's ear. When she pulled back she asked, "Can you do it?"

Gibson looked thoughtful, "It's possible, unusual, but possible, but it's going to be very difficult and extremly risky. Are you sure you can handle it?"

Nova looked at him intently, "Anything to save Crystal."

Gibson nodded and turned to the others, "We will need everyone's cooperation(sp?) in order for this to work. Chiro, get Crystal to med bay immediately. We will be there shortly."

The boy nodded and headed off.

Gibson continued, "Otto, I will require your assistance to aid Nova and I during the procedure." The mechanic nodded.

"Sprx, Antauri, I have no doubts that Chiro will want to help, but you need to keep him away from med bay. I don't want any of the chemicals I'll be using to harm him." More nods.

"And Jinmay, I'm pretty sure that news will travel fast about what has happened to Crystal. Tell anyone who asks that we are doing everything we can and that she will be alright... and more importantly, keep them out of the robot. You have your assignments, let's go."

_At the Robot_

Chiro had just set Crystal on the bed when Gibson, Otto, and Nova came rushing in.

"Chiro, I'll need you to leave. These chemicals will be extremely dangerous if you breathe them in."

"But, Gibson..." Chiro stopped when he felt a hand on his. Looking down, he saw Nova with Sprx and Antauri by the dorr.

"Chiro, do you trust us? Do you trust and believe in Gibson? she asked.

He nodded and let her continue, "Then believe that we will save Crystal...no matter what it takes." With that said, Nova gently pushed Chiro out the door and locked it.

Sprx and Antauri helped Chiro sit in his chair and proceeded to calm him down.

"Chiro, do not fret. I'm sure they will succeed."

"Yay kid, don't worry. With the determined looks they had, I'm sure Crystal will be fine."

This drew a sniffle and a smile from the boy, "Do you know what 'fine' stands for Sprx?"

"Uh..."

"What does it mean, Chiro?" asked Antauri.

"Freaked-out, Insecure, Neurotic, and Emotional."

Red and Black smiled.

"Okay, then maybe she won't be 'fine'." said Sprx.

"Who taught you that?" asked Antauri.

Chiro smiled. His tears had stopped and his cheeks were ready. "It's Crystal's favorite quote from 'The Italian Job'." (Yay, I love the Italian Job!)

Pause.

"Is that something we should know?" questioned Sprx.

Chiro got up and walked out of the room. Antauri and Sprx looked at each other, confused. Chiro returned shortly after with a very thick book. Turning a few pages, he pointed to a copy of 'The Italian Job' DVD cover and said, "'The Italian Job' was a movie Crystal and I watched when we were little."

"Oh."

"This is a pretty thick book, kid. What is it?"

"It's a scrapbook Crystal and I made before we were separated."

"Cool."

"Care to tell us a few stories?"

"Sure Antauri."

For the next three hours, the three were in a fit of chuckles and giggles. Then a fourth voice meet their ears.

"What's going on?"

Chiro was up in seconds, "Nova, how's Crystal's?" Then he noticed her condition. She was breathing heavily, she had a cut along her forehead, a cut along her collarbone, one along her stomach, and her body was covered in a coat of sweat.

"What happened to you!" the three cried out.

Chiro quickly picked her up and set her in her chair. She didn't even struggle or protest. Sprx came up with a wet towel he got he got and gently dabbed her face. Her once heavy breathing calmed and she relaxed.

"Nova, what's going on?" Chiro asked again.

She took a steady breath, "I told you I was willing to do anything to help Crystal. I gave most of my energy to help her get through the procedure."

"So the procedure is complete?" Antauri questioned.

She shook her head, "Not yet. The main part is done. The life-threatening bleeding has been stop with much difficulty, but she is still critical."

"So she's going to be okay?" Sprx asked.

"For the most part, as long as she can keep a clear mind."

"Meaning...?"

"Her mind started to panic but when we did the energy transfer, she calmed down. I'll have to go back in in about 20 minutes to help finish the procedure."

Then something in the scrapbook caught her eye.

"What's that?"

Chiro picked the scrapbok up and looked at the picture.

"That was Halloween before she was taken. We had such big imaginations that we wanted to be animal robots. We argued on the main body so we just yook attributes of our favorite animals. Monkey body, monkey paws, wolf ears, wolf mouth, etc."

Sprx pointed to one of Crystal's hands, "Kid, that ain't no monkey paw."

Chiro smiled, "It was a glove my dad made for her that could change her hand into a metal wolf paw. She said if she could be a robot or half-robot, she would want to have wolf paws for weapons."

_Beep Beep_

The three boys looked around.

"That was a timer." said Nova, "I need to head back in."

"Okay." said a hopefully Chiro.

"Oh Sprx," said Nova.

"Yay?"

She pulls him aside and hands him something. "I didn't want Chiro to see this. He's emotional unstable as it is, so I'm trusting you with this. Take care of it."

"Okay. Good luck." said Sprx.

She gave him a thumbs-up and left. Once she was gone, Chiro gently curled into a ball on the floor and fell asleep. Sprx and Antauri curled up next to him, pulled up a blanket, and fell asleep.

_Fours hours later_

Gibson and Otto exited med. bay. They saw the three sleeping.

"Should we wake them?" whispered Otto.

"Not yet. Crystal needs to recover from the procedure and waking Chiro would only worry him. Nova will alert us when she wakes." Gibson whispered back.

"Okay."

With that the two curled in their respective chairs and fell asleep themselves.

_8:00 a.m._

Chiro slowly woke. He heard steady breathing on both sides and in one, no, two chairs. He openned his eyes. He was laying on the floor with Sprx and Antauri on both sides, Otto and Jinmay were sleeping in chairs, and Gibson and Nova were nowhere to be found.

"Sprx, Antauri, wake up." he said, nudging the two monkeys. Not only did they wake, but so did the other two.

"Hey Chiro. How are you feeling?" asked Jinmay. The boy got up and stretched, "Much better, thank you."he said, rubbing his still red cheeks.

"Hey Otto, how's Crystal?" asked Sprx. At this, the green monkey instantly woke up and bolted into med. bay.

"Okay...what was that about?"

The others shrugged and sat down, waiting once more.

_30 min. later_

The med.bay door finally openned. Gibson and Otto walked out smiling, causing Chiro to smile.

"She's okay?" Chiro asked.

Gibson replied, "Yes and no. Her body wasn't going to survive no matter what we did so..."

"We gave her a new body that she's kinda freaked out about." Otto interruppted.

"What kind of new body?" Antauri asked.

Both openned their mouths to speak, but immediately closedthem. Gibson motioned them to follow. They went into med bay. They passed by many tools that had blood on them, which freaked Chiro a bit.

Then they heard a voice behind a curtain, "Did you have to end it like this!"

"Calm down. It's not that bad."

"NOT THAT BAD! I look like a shaved rat!"

"Nova, Crystal, the others are here." called Gibson.

Everything was quiet until Nova said, "It's your decision."

"Let them in." Crystal said.

The curtain was pulled back and everyone saw...

Me: CLIFFY!

Crystal: You are not a nice person.

Sprx: Is she suppose to be?

Nova: Well I won't be when I get out of here.

Me: How's that going to happen when you are stuck in that cage. Oh, maybe I should put Antauri in there until you two admit your feelings for the other.

Nova: NEVER!

Me: Um... Antauri... what are you doing?

(_He rips open the cage, releasing two enraged monkeys_)

Me&Sprx: HEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPP!

Antauri: Read and review, thank you.

(_Leaves the scene of torture_)


	14. Just A Few Bad Days

Me: Sorry I haven't updated. I've gone into overload with babysitting, pre-school reports, helping my brother with therapy, school shopping, pre-college stuff, and keeping my house clean. Now if you don't mind, after that brutal beating Nova and Crystal gave Sprx and I, I'll let Crystal do everything now.

Crystal: I'd just like to say, **I HATE WHAT YOU HAD TO DO TO SAVE MY LIFE!**

Me: At least you get the one you love.

Crystal: Oh right, thanks. The song later (much, much later) in the chapter is 'In the blink of an eye' by A-Teens. Now, on with the story.

**_Just A Few Bad Days_**

_They pulled back the curtain and saw..._

A figure concealed by a blanket.

"Um...Crystal? They said they had to give you a new body. Can you take off the blanket so we can see?" asked Chiro, reaching for the blanket, only to pull back when he heard Crystal growl.

"What's wrong, Crys?" asked Sprx, using her nickname.

"What's wrong? You really want to know what'swrong and why I'm so freak out, Sparky?" she growled, scaring Sprx so bad that he didn't even fuss about the nickname. Crystal continued to growl in a low, menacing voice, "The body they gave me is a familiar one. I don't mind the body, it's what they left off it that irritates me."

"What did they leave off?" questioned Antauri, stealing a glance at Otto, Gibson and Nova, worrying slightly at the situation.

Suddenly, the blanket flew off and Crystal screamed at the top of her lungs,

"**THEY DIDN'T GIVE ME ANY FUR!**"

Everyone's mouth (except Otto, Gibson, and Nova) dropped. Sitting on the bed in front of them was a brown robot monkey with blue eyes...without any fur. Without the fur, she was a pale brown and they could see scars all over her body. Plus, she was royally pissed off.

"**I LOOK LIKE A SHAVED RAT**(Sprx rip-off) and I feel so naked."

"I'm sorry Crystal, but any more chemicals could have damaged your brain system." said Gibson.

"Don't worry. Your fur will grow out in about three days." said Otto, cheerfully.

"I don't get it. How were you able to turn Crystal's human body into a robot monkey's?" asked Sprx.

"I knew how to configure all the limbs and such, but I was unsure about how to do the body structure."

"So how...?"

"That's was me." interrupted Nova.

"Nova?" Chiro questioned.

"I knew Gibson would have to redo her whole body structure so... I let him do a full body scan on me to save Crystal." She ended with a blush.

"You sacrificed the privacies of your body just to save me?" asked Crystal. Nova nodded, still blushing.

"Thanks."

"No prob. Now what are you going to until your fur grows out?"

"Uh..."

"How about you learn to walk in your new body?" suggested Antauri.

"Excuse me?" questioned Crystal.

"You are in a body that is completely unfamiliar to you, the least you can do while you wait for your fur is to adapt to it, starting with walking." he said.

"And I'm one of people to help, at least with all the gender issues." said Nova.

Crystal edged to one side of the bed and slipped off. She landed wobbly on her feet, fought for balance and fell on her butt.

"Nice call, Antauri." complimented Sprx, aiding Nova in helping the human-turned-monkey up. Crystal leaned into him, balance not quite in her body yet. He blushed, though it thankfully went unseen by the others. Regaining his composure he said, "Maybe we should take this elsewhere. Crystal needs more room to move and I really don't want to stay in here any longer."

"Agreed. The Skeleton King may think Crystal is dead, but he will soon realize that she is very much alive. It'd be best if she adapted quickly so she can defend herself." replied Gibson.

So Chiro picked up Crystal bridal-style and carried her to the training room. Sprx was about to follow when he remembered the item Nova had handed him late last night. He went to his chair and pulled the item out from under the cushion. It was Crystal's necklace, covered in dried blood and it had scratches. Making a mental note to clean it up and give it back to Crystal, he put it away and hurried off to the training room.

_An hour later_

Okay, Crystal, walk to Sprx, then to Chiro, and then back to Nova." instructed Antauri.

Crystal took a deep breath, and then proceeded to do as Antauri said. Nova helped her start and let go of her hand after a few steps. She continued toward Sprx, wobbling a bit. The red monkey helped her regain her balance before she moved on. She didn't have as much trouble getting to Chiro, but she stumbled on her way back to Nova, tripping over her own tail into the yellow monkey's arms.

"Aw man. I almost had it." she whined, "Stupid tail." Suddenly she yawned and fell asleep.

"Looks like someone's taking a break." said Nova.

"At least she can walk better now." said Otto.

"Indeed, she has the tendency to progress quickly. Just like her brother." stated Gibson, looking at Chiro who was blushing at the comment.

"We should let her regain her strength. I could tell she was forcing herself to finish the task. That's why she tripped." said Antauri, "Jinmay, will you please take Crystal back to her quarters to rest?"

"Sure thing, Antauri." With that, Jinmay left with Crystal in her arms.

"So what do we do now?" asked Sprx.

"I've got an idea" Nova began, pulling out her fists, "How about I whip you, Otto, and Gibson into shape? You three have been majorly slacking off in training practice. Time to make those black eyes blacker than usual."

She jumped at the three black-eyed monkeys, causing them to run and scream. Antauri and Chiro just watched, fearing that Nova might come after them as well. Then Chiro said, "So... you want to go meditate?"

"Sure." And the two dashed **quickly **out of the room.

* * *

Crystal slept until the next morning. Gibson said it was normal because she was still recovering and adapting. When she did wake up, she stayed in her room for a while, sitting on her bed, thinking. 

'_What was I doing wrong? Why couldn't I get my balance?_' she thought. Looking up, she saw her reflection in a mirror. She noticed a thin coat of brown fur growing and a twitching tail behind her.

"That's it!" she exclaimed, "The reason I couldn't balance was because I was ignoring my tail. A monkey's tail is a limb used for many things, including balance."

She got off the bed, staggering a bit, and concentrated. Slowly, she walked to the door with no trouble at all. Then she walked a few laps around the room, jumping every now and then to work her knees. Soon after she was jogging, then running. Overjoyed with her accomplishment, she shouted with glee to the world around her and jogged to the door. But before she got there, someone came running in and she crashed into them, causing her to landed on top of them.

Blue met blue as Crystal stared into her brother's confused eyes.

"Hi, Chiro." she chimed.

"Crystal are you okay? I heard you shout and..."

" I'm just great Chiro. I'm so happy that I can walk now."

The boy was shocked, "You mean you can walk perfect now?"

A big grin formed on her face, "I'll show you. Race you to the kitchen." She took off.

"Hey! No Fair!"

As they barreled to the kitchen, Crystal gained a slight lead. She ran threw the kitchen door, only to collide with another person, actually it was two. Chiro skid to a halt behind Crystal's now sitting form and stared at what his sister had caused. She had hit Nova into Antauri and their lips had collided when they hit the ground, Nova on top of Antauri.

Time slowed down as the events caught up to the four. Nova and Antauri parted and stood, their faces red. Everything was silent until Antauri cleared his throat, "I believe this event should stay concealed from the others."

With that, he quickly left the room. Nova took a deep breath, "You know what? I'm going to my room for a while." and left.

* * *

Later that day, everyone was relaxing in the main room, the event from earlier still concealed and mostly forgotten. What made Crystal forget was Gibson's constant pestering on how quickly she had adapted to her new body. 

"GIBSON! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"It's astonishing at how progressive you adaptation has been. I should run some tests to see if any erroes have come up."

"NO! No more tests! Chiro, help me!"

Being as small as she was now, Crystal could easily sit on Chiro's shoulder, which she was currently doing, trying to get away from Gibson. Her hand hit Chiro's necklace.

"Um...Gibson?" she asked quietly.

"Yes?"

"Where's my necklace?"

Everything went quiet. Gibson rubbed the back of his head, "I don't know. There's a good chance it was destroyed in the blast."

"**WHAT!**" Crystal's scream was so loud that everyone, especially Chiro, had to cover their ears. Crtystal jumped down and grabbed Gibson's shoulders.

"Please tell me that's not true. Please, Gibson, tell me it wasn't destroyed." Tears were dropping from her eyes.

"Actually, Crys', I have it."

Crystal whipped around to see Sprx holding out a small red box with a howling brown wolf on it. "It was kinda messed up from the battle, but I cleaned it up as best I could."

Crystal took the box and openned it to see her necklace with a few scratches on it. She was silent until...

"Thank you, Sprx, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" She gave him a bear hug that was making it hard for Sprx to breathe, that is until Nova said, "Hey Gibson, I didn't know you had a twin."

"Indeed."

Crystal released the now blue Sprx, who took several deep breathes to regain his red composure. "Sorry, Sprx."

"It's...okay." he panted before stating, "Hey, kid, now there's two things I fear the most: Nova's punches...and your sister's hugs. Ow! Crystal!"

Everyone laughed as Sprx helped Crystal put the necklace on. Then Nova said, "Oh, Crystal. Jinmay and I have another suprise for you."

Curious as to what she meant, Crystal and the boys followed the two girls to Nova's room, where Nova pulled a brown box out of her closet and handed it to the brown monkey. Confused, the human-turned-monkey gently openned the box, revealing her fire-ninja outfit, only different.

"Go try it on." encouraged Jinmay.

Crystal left and came back shortly after in the outfit, which now fit perfectly to her new body.

"How?"

"While you were asleep last night, Nova and I took your original outfit and made it to fit your new body." answered Jinmay.

"Cool." Then out of the blue, Crystal asked, "Did you give me any weapons?"

"Beg your pardon?" questioned Gibson.

"Of course we gave you weapons, silly." piped Otto, "Check 'em out."

Concentrating, Crystal willed her weapons to appear. When she heard the others gasp, she openned her eyes. She gasped as well.

She had a pair of brown wolf-like paws with red inch-long claws. "You can even extend your claws." said Nova. Interested, Crystal concentrated again (this time without closing her eyes). She was shocked when the claws went from 1 inch to 4 in!

"Wow."

"The paws are almost as tough as my fists. The claws are nearly as sharp as Antauri's and they have the slicing ability close to that of Otto's saws." Nova said.

"Cool." Crystal flexed her claws.

Gibson smiled, "It was a hard task but I managed."

Otto frowned, "But I'm the one who put them together."

"And you wouldn't have been able to build it without my intellect."

Otto growled and tackled Gibson. A dust cloud formed around the two and approached one of Nova's shelves.

"Guy, stop! Watch out!" Nova warned, but she was too late. The two monkeys knocked inbto the shelf, causing a small antique box, with fire and martial arts patterns all over it, to topple to the floor, breaking on contact.

Nova just stood there, shocked. Everyone thought she would pounce on the two still-fighting monkeys, but instead she turned tail and ran out of the room with small traces of shed tears on her face. Crystal looked at the green and blue monkeys with fury in her eyes and shouted, "WILL YOU TWO STOP FIGHTING AND LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

They finally stopped when Crystal, with her weapons out, had them pinned to the wall, two claws on each side of thier necks.

Crystal growled viciously, "Master Offay gave Nova that antique before she graduated from the academy. It was very special to her. AND NOW YOU'VE GONE AND BROKEN IT!"

She released them and headed to the door, "You two better do something or else you'll feel my wrath." she said, holding up her claws, "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to find Nova." She left the room in deadly silent.

Chiro looked at the two sternly, "I'm going to give you some advice, when Crystal's angry, it's almost as bad as Nova. Sprx, Jinmay, help them out any way you can. Come on, Antauri, we're going to help Crystal find Nova."

* * *

Nova was on a lush green cliff outside the city with tears running down her cheeks. She pulled her knees up to her chest, then she heard footsteps approach behind her. Two people sat beside her and began singing. It was Chiro and Antauri.(They're on her left) 

**Chiro:** Hey, is there something I can do  
He broke your heart in too  
Many pieces  
Now you gotta put it back again

**Antauri: **Now when you're trying to make it through  
And you're feeling kinda blue  
I'll be there to tell you  
That things will change.

Then Nova heard Crystal sit on her other side (her right side).

**Crystal: **When you turn around  
All the tears will dry  
Whatever was lost will be found  
In the blink of an eye

**Both: **When you're losing ground  
Hold your head up high  
Whatever was lost will be found  
In the blink of an eye

**Crystal: **Hey, I know I shouldn't sink in deep  
I know I ought to weep  
Like a baby  
But it's really not that bad

Cuz when my heart was aching  
When my world was shaking  
You were there to tell me  
That things would change

**All three: **When you turn around  
All the tears will dry  
Whatever was lost will be found  
In the blink of an eye

When you're losing ground  
Hold your head up high  
Whatever was lost will be found  
In the blink of an eye

Nova smiled. They were there for her, just as she had been there for them. She took a deep breath and continued the song.

**Nova: **I thought my heart was on the mend  
Now I'm falling for a friend  
Someone who was there for me  
When things were changing

**All: **In the blink of an eye  
Everything changes  
In the blink of an eye  
What's lost can be found

When you turn around (**Crystal:**when you turn around)  
All the tears will dry (**Crystal: **all the tears will dry)  
Whatever was lost will be found  
In the blink of an eye

When you're losing ground (**Crystal: **When you're losing ground)  
Hold your head up high (**Crystal: **hold your head up high)  
Whatever was lost will be found  
In the blink of an eye

When you turn around  
All the tears will dry  
Whatever was lost will be found  
In the blink of an eye

"Thanks guys. I appreciate it. More than you know." Nova said.

"Now that you're feeling better, let's get back to the Robot. You need to teach me how to use these wolf paws of mine." replied Crystal.

_Back at the Super Robot_

The four returned to a very guilty looking Gibson and Otto with Sprx and Jinmay behind them, with stern looks on their faces.

Gibson spoke first, "Nova, we are really sorry about what we've done. Our actions we're highly uncalled for."

"We'll do anything to make it up to you. said Otto, "So can you forgive us?"

Nova was quiet for a while, before she smiled and replied with, "Sure, you big knuckle heads."

She gave them a big hug. When she let go, she stated, "And to start off your payment, you two get to help me with Crystal's training session."

Green and blue said, "Uh, oh"

Brown said, "Yay, freshmeat!"

Crystal and Nova dragged them to the training room by their tails. Sprx was laughing, "Now this I gotta see."

* * *

Later that night, Nova was walking into her room after dinner. The training had give her and Crystal an appetite. She turned on her light only to have it reflect off a shiny object on her bed. Walking closer, Nova say that it was her antique box... and it was completely fixed! 

She found a note that said, _Hope we put it back together right. We're really sorry we broke something so precious to you. We'll remember never to get into a fight while in your room again. Gibson and Otto_

Nova smiled before going back out into the hallway. She saw Gibson and Otto, worn out from the training, about to go to bed.

"Gibson, Otto." she called. They turned to her, not expecting the hug she gave them. "Thanks for fixing it guys."

"No prob."

"Yes, we were hoping that fixing it would make you feel better."

"I appreciate it. Now get some sleep, cause tomorrow we're going through another training session."

They groaned and Nova said, "And maybe I'll force Sparky to help."

"Yay"

_The next day_

"I hate you two." This remark came from Sprx who was laying on his chair after Nova had forced him to help Gibson and Otto train Crystal. Gibson and Otto were sitting in there chairs, smiling because Crystal had mostly gone after Sprx.

"Sorry Sprx, but you did need a good butt-whooping, I mean training session." said Otto.

"Indeed, I believe you should assist our new friend more often. She seems to like beating on you more." stated Gibson.

"Shut up." whined Sprx.

Suddenly, a beeping from the computer signaled an incoming message. The team gathered around to see what/who it was. The screen flashed to show Master Xan.

_"Antauri, I don't have much time. The Veran Temple is under attack. At the rate they're going, they'll be in the inner sanctum soon. I am unsure at the time who it is, but their attack patterns are very familiar. All I can say is that they're looking for something. Do not let them get what they are seeking. Stay where you are, do not look for her."_

From behind Xan, they saw a wall bust in.

_"Hello, Xan."_

_"You, but that's impossible, you're gone."_

_"Not as gone as you're about to be."_

The figure revealed itself. A white robot monkey with red tracing its golden yellow eyes and fangs coming out of its pink mouth. It was Vona!

_"I have many questions for you, Xan, and I will get the answers I want."_

She drew her swords from the holsters and lunged at Xan.

_"Where is she, Xan?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I mean Sheron's prize."_

_"But you're... wait if you're not Sheron's prize then you are..."_

_"Bingo, you get a gold star, Now talk."_

_"You won't get her. Not if I have any say about it!"_

_"Very well. If you pick the hard way, I'll make it as hard as possible."_

'Vona' charged at Xan who threw energy spheres at her, but she flicked them away. One had hit the screen, causing it to go black and ending the message. Everyone just stared at the screen, shocked.

Then Antauri growled venomously, "How dare she? That witch attacked Master Xan. If our paths should cross, she will die."

Crystal began to protest, "That wasn't Vona!"

Antauri shouted back, "I am not blind, Crystal! I have seen Vona before and I know that was her."

"Vona disappeared after the 'Battle of the Fire Split'(Antauri's memory in chp 8). Only Madam Zypher knows who and where she is."

"Then Zypher was the one who told her to attack my masters!"

"No she wasn't!"

"How would you know? You've never even meet Vona before!"

"But I know more about her than you do!"

"Then you would know she's a miserable, back-stabbing, dishonorable traitor!" Antauri's voice echoed through the room. Crystal had tears in her eyes. She turned tail and ran to her room. Antauri turned in the other direction and stormed out of the room, leaving the rest of the team in silence.

Me: Yay I finally done. No time for minor chit-chat. I've got several other chapters to type up. Man, do my fingers hurt. And sorry I made it so long. Read and Review.


	15. An Honorable Deal

Me: I'm so disappointed. Only two people gave me reviews on my last chapter. Big thank you's to **4Evermonkeyfan** and **spdgirl**. And thanks, spdgirl, for noticing that spelling error. I'll fix it in future chapters. Now I'll warn you now, there is going to be alot of OOC on many people...monkeys in this chapter. On with the story.

**_An Honorable Deal_**

"Crystal!" Chiro shouted, pounding on his sister's door. "Come on, Crystal, open up!"

"NO! NO! NO! I refuse to believe any word of Vona attacking Master Zan!" the brown monkey yelled back. Every since Master Zan's transmission, Crystal had locked herself in her room, refusing to come out until Antauri took back everything he said about Madam Zypher and Vona.

"Crystal please, be reasonable..." started Gibson.

"REASONABLE! I know that wasn't Vona or Madam Zypher. They would never do that. NEVER!" A slight crash was heard.

"There goes the desk." said Otto, who was busy trying to override the lock on the door.

"Is there no way to get through to this girl?" fumed Sprx.

"Well think, Sprx." said Jinmay, "How would you feel if your mentor and role model were accused of something like that? Try to think of what she's feeling right now."

"That's not really a place I'd like to travel." answered Sprx.

"Why's that, Sprx?" asked Chiro.

"Because to me, the female mind is very frightening and foreign territory to us men. They get so worked up over little things. I should know, I've been beaten up by an emotional, hot-headed, crazed, tempermental female for who knows how long."

Little did Sprx know that, while he was ranting, a shadow had appeared over him. When he did see the shadow, he gulped, turned, screamed like a girl at the sight of a slightly enraged Nova, and hid behind Chiro.

"She's still not coming out?" asked Nova. Their heads shook 'no'. (Except Sprx, he's still cowering.)

Nova walked to the door, stopped, and looked toward Sprx. Her eyes narrowed. "I'll deal with you later." she growled. An 'eep' was heard before Sprx completely concealed himself behind Chiro. Nova knocked on the door.

"Everyone just go away and LEAVE ME ALONE!" came Crystal's enraged voice.

"Crystal, open this door this instant." yelled Nova like a mother does to her child. "If you don't I'll have to use the alternative way." Her fists came out.

"Got it." cried Otto in victory.

"Alright then. Otto, open the door and lock it again when I get inside." commanded Nova.

"Nova are you crazy? That's my sister in there on an anger spree. It'd be suicide for you to go in there." exclaimed Chiro.

"Chiro, I've got a temper that tops hers. I know everything that Crystal can do. Besides, I've got a deal for her that she can't refuse."

"Ok, it's your funeral." warned Chiro.

Nova nodded at Otto, who then openned the door and shut it when Nova was inside. More crashes were heard.

* * *

Nova looked around to see blankets, boxes, pillows, literally everything in the room, scattered and burned on the floor. She heard movement behind her and jumped, causing Crystal to face-plant the floor. The brown monkey jumped up and threw some fireballs at Nova, who dodged them. Before she she could regain her composure, Nova was tackled and pinned to the ground by Crystal. 

"Make him take it back." Crystal growled, her eyes, full of rage, stared into Nova's.

The trapped monkey just looked at her calmly, "You know I can't do that, not yet." Then, using her tail, Nova managed to pull Crystal off her and threw her into a wall, then pinned the brown monkey to the ground.

Crystal struggled to get out of Nova's grip, but she soon gave up, knowing she was beaten. Tears formed as she said, "It wasn't her, Nova, I know she wouldn't do that."

Nova got off her and pulled her into a hug, "I know, Crystal, I know." Crystal cried on her shoulder for a long time before she finally calmed down.

Then Nova spoke again, "Crystal, there's something I want to talk to you about."

"Yea?"

"I have a deal that I want to discuss with you before I tell the others."

"I'm listening."

Nova whispered the deal to her friend.

"Nova, that's pretty risky, what if..." Crystal was cut of by Nova's hand.

"He's not going to find me. I have high hopes that you can and will succeed." Nova said sternly.

"Ok, you're going to finish my training, right?" Crystal asked.

"Yes, as much as I can."

* * *

"What do you think is going on in there?" asked Otto. 

"I'd speculate Nova is discussing this'deal' of hers with Crystal." said Gibson.

"At least the crashes stopped." Chiro said with a sigh.

"So Sprx...you gonna run before Nova gets to ya?" asked Jinmay.

"I wanna make sure Crystal's okay before I run for my life." the red monkey replied.

Chiro's face light up and he broke out in a big grin, "Hey Sprx, you wouldn't, by chance, have a crush on my sister now, would you?"

"What? No, no, no, it's just that...she's been through so much since she got here, ya that's it, and ...um..."

"And you've got a crush on my sister. Don't worry, none of us will tell her." Chiro said, his grin getting bigger at his friend's embarassment.

"I hate you." Sprx growled. Suddenly, the door openned, revealing two female monkeys.

"Crystal, are you alright?" Chiro asked after seeing his sister's teary face and the couple of bruises on her arms were Nova had held her.

"I am now. Sorry for being so...um..."

(Otto) "upset?"

(Gibson) "exacerbated?" (That means to be aggrivated/angered by something)

(Sprx) "For being a female?"

"Well, before I get the notion to beat the hell outta Sparky here, I need to hunt down Antauri so I can talk to him." Nova said, excusing herself and heading toward the black monkeys room.

"Why did Nova want to beat up Sprx when he said 'for being a female'?" asked Crystal, as the rest of the group headed for the command center.

"Don't tell her." Sprx exclaimed in worry, hurrying to the front of the group. Unknown to him, Gibson and Otto had already started to tell her before he said that. But when Sprx heard a familiar growl, he slowly turned to see the brown monkey's fuming face mere inches from his.

"Hi, Crystal." he whimpered slightly. Crystal merely pulled out her claws, flexed them, and quietly said in a threatening voice,

"Run." And boy did Sprx run.

* * *

Nova was standing in front of Antauri's door, wondering if she should knock or not. Shrugging her shoulders, she quietly entered only to see Antauri meditating with his back to her. She placed her hands on her hips before stating loudly, "You done sulking or are you gonna do something?" 

The black monkey was scared out of his trance and he fell to the floor.

"Nova, what are you doing here?" Antauri questioned.

"I came here to offer you a deal." she replied.

"A deal?"

"Yay, and to prove to you that Crystal was right when she said that wasn't Vona."

"How?" he growled at the mention of Vona.

"Follow me."

Curiousity got the best of him as Antauri followed her to her room. She pulled up to chairs by her computer and they both sat down. Then Nova brought up two video clips.

"Nova, what is this?"

"I'll place these two clips side-by-side. The left one is Zan's transmission, the right one is one of Vona training from one of my visits to OmoiBlaze. Tell me if you see anything suspicious."

She played the clips once, twice, three times. "See anything." she asked.

"No, I fail to see what you are trying to show me." he replied.

Nova sighed and set the clips at certain points, both of which had Vona right before she drew her swords, then she leaned back in her chair and asked, "Now do you see anything?"

"How did you?"

"Master Offay told me that a swordsman can learn many sword techniques, but they will always draw their swords in the same fashion, whether it's left, right, both at the same time, etc. etc. I had Gibson make me a copy of the trasmission because I noticed that this 'Vona' drew her swords differently than the Vona I know. The Vona I know always used her right hand to draw her left sword with her left hand on the holster. She never did anything else with her swords before that stance. But in the transmission, this 'Vona' has both hands on her swords at the same time, right hand on her right sword and her left hand on her left sword."

"What's your point?" asked Antauri, obviously not impressed with her logic.

"You don't get it, do you?"

"I understand that your friend was a dishonorable traitor."

"Right now, you're being the dishonorable one!" shouted Nova, her fists shaking.

"Take that back!" cried Antauri as he tackled the golden yellow monkey. They rolled on the floor until Nova shoved Antauri off of her with her feet. Then she skillfully pinned Antauri to the ground, staring into his angered eyes as he struggled to get lose.

Then she said, "Do you want the truth or not?"

This caught Antauri's attention. He sighed, giving in. Nova got off of him and helped him up.

"What's your deal?"

Nova had a serious look in her eyes as she looked into Antauri's eyes, seeming to pierce his soul. "Crystal told me that she did not finish her training on OmoiBlaze before she left to search for Chiro. So I suggest that she goes to finish her training and find the truth."

"You're putting the Chosen One's sister in danger just to prove me wrong and to clear Vona's name."

"I know she wants to do this. How do I know? Because of the racket and the mess she caused just to make you apologize for the things you said. Besides, I already asked her and she said yes. The only thing she's worried about is me."

"Why you?" Antauri asked.

"I was the closest to Vona, and if Shenron finds out that Crystal knows me, than he'll find out where I am and hunt me down until he gets what he wants."

"What does he want?"

"He wants Vona's power...and me to be his mate."

"Oh. Wait, you know where Vona is?"

"Subconciously, yes. Conciously, no. So if he gets his hands on me..."

"Than everyone's doomed. Very well, Nova, I agree to your deal."

"Great, then I need your help with a few things" Nova said excitedly.

"I'm listening."

"First I need you to apologize to Crystal, and I told her she need to apologize to you as well. And Second, I need you to help me train her mental blocks."

Antauri was quiet until, "Such harsh terms, Nova, but I, like you, am always up for a challenge. Get the others and we'll tell them."

"Thanks Antauri. You're the best." She kissed him on the cheek and dashed out of the room. Antauri was dazed as he carefully placed a hand on his cheek, a blush creeping on his face.

_A couple weeks later_

Crystal and Jinmay were placing their bags in a ship that would take them to OmoiBlaze. The team watched them as they came forward to say their good-byes.

"Be careful, sis. I don't want to lose you again." said Chiro, hugging his sister tight.

"Don't worry, I got Jinmay with me. I'll be fine. Don't even say, 'Do you know what fine stands for?'" Everyone laughed. Crystal hugged everyone, even Sprx, who she gave a light punch.

Then Nova told her, "I don't expect much out of you. But I am proud of you."

"Thanks Nova, that means alot coming from you."

Once Jinmay had said her farewells, the two were off to find the truth.

Me: Done. So much work, so little time. I've got seven more chapters to type, AND MY HANDS HURT. Until I update again. Read and review.

P.S. For those of you waiting for 'What can't you tell me', I'm working on the last chapter now. I had **major** writer's block for that story.


	16. The Message

Me: Yay I'm updating quicker than I usually do. I don't have a first hour every other day in school, so I use that 90 minutes to type up as much as I can.  
**Warning Warning** Antauri's gonna be really OOC. I'm having him yell at people. I'm so evil. On With the story!

**_The Message_**

It had been two weeks since Jinmay and Crystal had set off for OmoiBlaze and there was still no word from them. Not only was Antauri getting impatient (Wow, Antauri impatient, that's new.), but Chiro was also getting very worried about his sister and _cough_girlfriend_cough_ (Chiro: Hey!)

"Nova are you sure they won't get hurt?" asked Chiro for the 20th time that morning.

Nova sighed, "Yes, Chiro. Jinmay and Crystal will not get hurt. I trained them both to be able to handle anything that came their way, except Shenron. The only ones who, at this point, are able to beat him are Madam Zypher and Vona."

"Nova may I speak to you...alone?" Antauri said sternly.

"Sure."

_Antauri's room_

"What's up, Antauri?"

"Nova, I understand you believe that Vona is good, but you are putting two of our teammates in danger. You have not given me any hard evidence that Vona and Zypher..."

"Madam Zypher." Nova corrected.

"Whatever, you have not givenany evidence that proves that they are not responsible for the attack on Master Zan."

"I know, Antauri. But if you don't trust my word, than can you at least believe in Crystal and Jinmay to find the truth. Please?" she asked desperately, using her puupy eyes.

Antauri hated those eyes, he could never say no to them. "Very well." he sighed in defeat. "I hate it when you use that trick on me."

Nova shrugged, "I'm trying to get you to resist them, but you fail everytime."

_'Beep Beep'_

'Antauri, Nova, we just recieved a decoded message from Crystal.' came Gibson's voice. In the background, you could hear Chiro jumping for joy.

The two monkey hurried to the command center where everyone was standing in front of the computer, Gibson typing furiously.

"What does it say, Gibson?" asked Antauri.

"As I said, it's a decoded message. It will take me some time to find the right decoding sequence." the blue monkey answered.

Nova walked up, "Excuse me." and pressed down a combination of five key, allowing the message to be uncoded.

"How did you do that?" asked Gibson.

"Before Crystal left, she told me how she was going to code her messages so we can decode them quickly without having to take it through the system." Nova replied, as the brown-furred, blue-eyed monkey's face came on the screen.

_'When Jinmay and I arrived, Madam Zypher opennly welcomed us as I had expected, but she warned us of the danger the Fire Temple was in. The temple was constantly under attack by the Fire Demons, with Shenron leading them. Madam Zypher trained us enough to aid in keeping the Demons at bay, but she is still quite fearfull that we will not survive, until 'she' returns. Within the 12 days _(It took them two days to get there.)_ Jinmay and I have been here, we have been attacked eight times, some assualts more deadly than others. During the last attack, one of Shenron's warriors dropped a disk that, to me, contained some very useful information. The disk spoke one of Shenron's best warriors and a small army of soliders traveling across the cosmos _(sp?)_, trying to find the 'target'. I am unsure at the time who their target is, but I will do my best to find out more. In the meantime, all of you, please stay safe. I love you.'_

The screen went blank and everyone stood there, processing the information.

"The target?" questioned Otto, "What's that all about?"

"Well, if Shenron's as bad as everyone makes him, and he wants...whatever the target is,then it can't be good." said Chiro.

Antauri was eyeing Nova, who seemed to be quite antsy. She made no indication that she acknowledged the others, or even that she knew the transmission was over.

"Nova," he asked sternly, "Is there something you're not telling us?"

The yellow monkey took a deep shuddering breath before she spoke, "I know who Shenron sent out."

"You do?" questioned Sprx. She nodded.

"Please tell us." Gibson inquired politely, seeing how sensitive she was about the subject.

"Her name is Dagal (Duh-gale). She's Shenron's second-in-command and a master of disguise. It takes much training to see pass any of her decieving appearances. An assassin without honor and a strategist without pride, she will do anything to get the job done. She's a mutated creature who can change her looks with a gem that she stole from Madam Zypher. She only shows her true form to the ones she is commanded to kill. I'm the only one who has ever seen her true form and lived, but I've seen the horrible way she kills, and I never want to see it again."

"What does her true form look like?" asked Antauri, hoping to drag out any truth that Nova might know. Nova began to shiver like crazy, but Antauri wanted answers.

"TELL US!" he shouted.

"If I tell you, she'll come after you and I don't want any of you to die because of me." she cried before dashing out of the room. Everyone was silent.

"You want the truth a little too badly, Antauri." said Chiro.

The black monkey bowed his head in shame, "Sorry."

"Don't tell us, tell Nova, if she ever comes out of room." Then Chiro and the three black-eyed monkeys left the room, leaving Antauri alone in shame.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me:Yay, Two chapters in two days. I'm on a roll. Hopfully I'll get another one up next Tuesday. Oh yea, (singsong voice) Antauri is in trouble, Antauri is in trouble, HAHAHAHAHA.

Antauri: Shut up, I'll apologize to Nova.

Me: Yay I know, but you always have a hard time saying you're sorry to Nova. Don't worry I'll help you. Come on, let's get to work.

Antauri: Oh no. HELP ME!

Me: Read and review. Thank you.


	17. Forgiving Lessons

Me: This is going to be a shorter chapter, thank goodness. And sorry I haven't reviewed very many stories, I haven't been recieving any notices that stories have been updated, but thank you, spdgirl, for reviewing. On with the story.

**_Forgiving lessons_**

Antauri was in his room, meditating. At least, he was trying to meditate, but the event of yesterday kept playing in his mind. He had not seen Nova since yesterday. The gold monkey had locked herself in her room, refusing to come out and she wouldn't speak to anyone except Chiro. The young leader constantly told Antauri to apologize to her, but the black monkey, though he would never admit it to anyone, was terrified of the golden yellow monkey when she was upset.

'And I'm the one who tells everyone to face their fears. I'm pathetic.' he thought.

Antauri left his room and roamed the halls . He didn't even know where his feet were taking him, until he stopped in front of a door...Nova's door. He raised a fist to knock, but hesitated. He was afriad to talk to her, especially after the arguement they had after Zan's transmission. He just felt so awkward around her, like there was more to the connection between Nova and this Vona girl than Nova was willing to tell. Taking the plunge, Antauri was about to knock when he heard a piano being played. As quietly as possible, he openned the door and peeked inside.

Nova was sitting by her computer with an electronic keyboard in front of her (you know, those small pianos that can make multiple sounds). Antauri gently stepped in and closed the door without interrupting her. He watched as her fingers glided across the keys in perfect rhythm. She slowed to a stop and everything was silent.

"Some things are best left untold, you of all people should know that." Nova said suddenly.

"Nova, I am really sorry about what I did. I guess I wanted to know the truth so badly that I ended up hurting you in the process. I'm sorry."

"It's understandable, but wanting something too bad can lead to trouble, Antauri."

"When did you get interested in philosophey?" he asked.

He saw her smile, "Guess I've been hanging around with you too much. But I am glad we had that arguement though."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, you're always cooped up in your room, always resolving fights instead of being in them. That fight we had shows that you're an actual living being, not a philosophey freak that doesn't live a little, no offense." She finally turned to look at him, only to see him pouting. She laughed at his childish antics.

"Where did you learn to play the keyboard (the piano) like that?" he radomly asked.

"That's my little secret, but I tell you if you promise not to tell anyone." she replied.

"Promise."

"Crystal taught me, and I can teach you if you'd like."

"Sure, we need something to pass the time." Antauri responded, pulling up a chair beside the yellow monkey.

(My choir teacher taught me the basic of the piano)

"Okay, starting with the basics. The keys are lettered by A, B, C, D, E, F, or G. Some are sharps or flats, those are symbolized by the black keys..."

This proceeded through the rest of the afternoon. They were later joined by Chiro and Otto who were bringing Nova something to eat. Around 5pm, Gibson and Sprx came to ask what the noise was. By the end of the day, everyone knew the basics of the keyboard.

_Out in space_

A large screen showed the monkey team gathered around Nova. A dark figure watched them in disgust. Then it spoke in a female voice, "After countless days of searching, I've finally tracked you down. I will enjoy degrading you to the point when you lie by my feet, begging for mercy. Prepare yourself hyperforce, the master will have his prize, mentally intact or not."

She chuckled evilly and the ship headed for Shuggazoom.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: There, I'm done with chapter 17. Now Antauri, was it really that hard to apologize.

Antauri: Yes.

Me: Wow, you are pathetic. Don't worry, you time will come.

Antauri: What time?

Me: You'll see.

Antauri: TELL ME!

(_gets thrown in a cage_)

Me: Now I gotta calm Antauri down. He wants to know things way too fast.

Antauri: Let me out.

Me: No. Read and Review. Thank you.

Antauri: Someone get me out of here...please?


	18. A Demon's Arrival

Me: This chapter is going to take me some time. I'm getting overloaded with homework and I've got fundraisers to do for my culture club. And I also have practice for the next three weeks to prepare me for the school's Theatre auditions, but I'll make some spare time every evening to get this done.

Antauri (_still in the cage_): Are you going to let me out now?

Me: Ye...No. Be good and admit your feelings and I'll let you go.

Antauri: WHAT FEELINGS?

Me: Your feelings toward Nova. On with the story.

_**A Demon's Arrival**_

The alarm was blaring throughout the robot.

"What's going on Gibson?" cried Chiro.

"An unidentified spacecraft is entering the atmosphere at attack velocity. And it's heading straight for the Super Robot." he replied.

"Alright, Defense mode team. Monkeys Mobolize!"

"Super."

"Robot."

"Monkey."

"Team."

"Hyper."

"Force."

"Go!"

The Super Robot hovered over Shuggazoom, ready to intercept the unknown craft. Without warning, the ship collided with the Super Robot, sending both mechanical objects to the far outskirts of the city.

"At least no one will get hurt out here." said Chiro.

"Yes, but usually the enemy attacks the city to distract us, but this one seems to want only us." commented Antauri.

"Strange. What purpose would one gain from such an unstrategic move?" questioned Gibson.

"No time for questions, Gibson. Incoming!" shouted Sprx.

A barrage of missiles collided with the Super Robot's vital points.

"Guys, we're in trouble. If that ship keeps hammering us, we're toast." cried Otto.

"Okay team, prepare to disengage." ordered Chiro. Everyone split up: Air team (Sprx, Gibson, and Antauri) circled the craft from above while ground team (Otto, Chiro, and Nova) covered below. The missiles continued to fly. A few hit the Brain Scrambler and sent it to the ground. The Foot Cruisers came in front of it and shot any missiles that came near.

"Antauri, you okay? Any major damage?" Nova called.

"I'm a bit shaken, but I'll be okay. It will take me a while to take flight again." he replied.

"Take all the time you need, we got ya covered." said Otto. When he said that, the missiles stopped.

"Hey the missiles stopped." said Sprx. (Me: I just said that!)

The craft was facing Nova, Otto, and Antauri, yet it made no movement.

"Antauri, how's it goin'?" asked Nova.

"Just a few moments to recharge." the black monkey replied. The Brain Scrambler shuddered and took flight.

"Why is it just sitting there?" asked Chiro. Just as he said this, a small satellite dish appeared on top of the craft.

"Are they trying to watch T.V.?" asked Otto.

"No, it's as though they're trying to disrupt something. I'm getting strange wave signals from that dish." replied Gibson.

"But all mechanical readings are fully functional." said Chiro.

"Perhaps they aren't meant for meachanical malfunctions, but rather for..." Antauri didn't get to finish his sentence because they all heard a voice whimper, "No, please, make it stop. Please make it stop."

"NOVA!" they shouted.

The yellow monkey was holding her head in her hands, shaking terribly. Her eyes were shut tight and her teeth were clenched.

"Sprx! Gibson! Get ride of that dish quickly!" commanded Chiro.

"Right."

Both Fist Rockets shot toward the craft, but the craft was quicker than they thought because it had blasted the Foot Cruiser 6 and sent Nova flying.

"Otto, you and I will protect Nova, the rest of you, bring that metal annoyance down!" cried Chiro.

Antauri rammed the ship to sent it away from Nova. Gibson shot at it while Sprx charged up an electrical shock. Then the red monkey released the ball of energy and sent the ship down to the ground. Gibson shot a device that anchored the craft to the ground, ensuring that it nor any of its crew could escape.

/Later in Med. Bay/

Chiro laid an unconcious Nova on a bed.

"What did that thing do to her, Brainstrain?" asked Sprx.

Gibson was typing on a computer, then picked up a plug-in cord (the thing that plugs into their heads). "Help me sit her up." he said. Chiro placed an arm around the yellow monkey and gently sat her up. Gibson plugged in the cord into her head and placed a square device on her chest. Then Chiro laid her back down. The computer screen lit up and information scrolled across the screen.

"Anything?" asked Antauri.

"This is unbelievable." Gibson cried.

"Mind sharing?" asked Sprx.

"Those wave signals I picked up were energy waves that distorted her brain waves. The three primary brain waves: alpha, beta and delta, have been crisscrossed. It's like she's stuck in a dream, but she's seeing things as if she were awake and she's unconcious like she's sleeping."

"So how do we help her?" questioned Otto.

"It'd be more helpful it I knew what memories she was seeing." the blue monkey said before typing on a few keys.

A large black screen popped up, then they saw Master Offay bowing.

"We're seeing things through Nova's eyes" said Gibson. (Try to see things as if you were Nova.)

Master Offay got into a n attack position and so did Nova. They did some basic attacks before Offay pulled out a pair of swords. Nova did this as well, she drew her left sword with her right hand and then the right sword with her left. Her swords were black with a gold edge and she crossed them in front of her eyes. She did a battle cry before jumping at her master. Their swords clashed multiple times before they stopped. They bowed to one another, then Offay knelt to Nova's height.

"You are ready." he said.

Then the screen cut to a space craft. Nova was sitting in the co-pilot's seat and Master Offay was in the pilot's seat.

"Remember, my new graduate, you must not tell anyone what I've told you until after you find the Chosen One." he said.

"But, Master, won't I be lying?" Nova asked.

"In a way, yes. But unless she tells you otherwise, you must wait until after you find the Chosen One, then you may tell them when they are ready. Understand?" his voice was stern. "Y-yes master. It's just that I don't want they to lose their trust in me because I was asked to keep this a secret."

"Everything will work out okay, Nova, but for now, you will face your ultimate test."

The screen flashed again. This time it was pitch black. Nova was moving around and looking for something. Then she heard a male voice.

"You think you are so good, passing each challenge on your first try. You're nothing but a worthless wanna-be. Although, you would make an excellent mate."

Nova shouted to the darkness, "In your dreams, Shenron. I didn't asked for any of this, it was decided for me. Why can't you understand that? Why did you change?"

"You took away my dream. I was suppose to recieve the dragon's title, not a pathetic hybrid."

"But you were being ignorant and naive. When it came to this power, you didn't take anything seriously. That's why you weren't chosen."

"UNACCEPTABLE! I WILL HAVE THAT POWER ONE WAY OR ANOTHER!"

The screen flashed once more, only now the team was looking straight into Nova's mind.

"Enjoying the lies, Nova. You know you can't hide from me." came a male voice.

"Shenron, why can't you just leave me alone?!"

"You know the location of something that belongs to me."

"It doesn't belong to you. It never has."

Suddenly, Nova was tackled to the ground by the dark gray monkey, his red eyes blazing with fury.

"You don't deserve that power and responsibility, hybrid." he shouted.

"I didn't want it, but I was trusted with it." Nova cried back.

"Trusted, yes, but that will all come undone when I have you in my possesion."

"You can't get me that easily, Shenron." Venom traced every word the yellow monkey spoke.

Shenron sneared, "Well, if I can't have you, NO ONE CAN!"

He pulled out his swords, his left hand on his left sword and his right hand on his right sword. Forcing them downward, the evil monkey plunged the swords into Nova's stomach. The trapped yellow monkey screamed in pain and the screen went static.

Nova bolted up on the medical bed screaming. Her eyes were wide and she was panting. Her body was shivering terribly.

"Here, Nova. Drink this." said Antauri, handing her a cup of warm herbal tea (Mmm, herbal tea). Nova gently took it from his hands and sipped it slowly. Her shivering subsided, there were still small shakes even now and then.

She took a deep breath, "Thank you, Antauri."

Her breath was raspy, but she didn't mind. The room was silent until,

"Nova, we saw those memories, care to explain?" asked Chiro.

Nova sat there staring at the edge of the bed, "If you saw those memories then you'd know that I'm not suppose to tell you..."

"Until you found the Chosen One, yes, but Chiro's here now, so why won't you tell us?" asked Sprx, trying to keep his cool.

"After I found the Chosen One _and_ when I was ready or felt you were ready, but the thing is because I don't believe any of you are ready, especially Antauri."

"**WHAT!!!**" Even Antauri had yelled.

"Why don't you believe in us?" cried Otto.

Nova gave him a glare and spoke in a stern tone, "Because you three," she pointed to Gibson, Sprx, and Otto, "don't take your training sessions serious enough, I was going to tell Chiro but the transmission from Master Zan diverted my attention. And Antauri," she narrowed her eyes as she looked him square in the eye, "I was going to tell you the same time as Chiro. You held my highest amount of faith and trust, but you refused to listen to me. I know more about Vona than anyone, but with you, everything I said went in one ear and out the other."

"You done?" asked Chiro.

"Yay, I'm done. What happened to the ship?" The questione was directed to Chiro because the others were feeling really guilty about not trusting Nova or not taking training seriously.

"We've got it trapped outside." the boy answered.

"What do you mean by trapped?"

"Gibson used a plasma anchor (Me: Just go with it.) to keep the ship from taking off and to prevent anyone from coming out."

Nova got a fearful expression in her eyes. She jumped off the bed and ran to the command center.

"What's wrong?" called Chiro as he and the others ran after her.

The yellow monkey answered in a somewhat desperate voice, "If that ship belongs to who I think it belongs to, than that plasma anchor won't hold."

Suddenly an explosion was heard, sending everyone to the floor.

"Told ya."

The main screen showed the ship with someone coming out, the plasma anchor was nowhere to be found. The figure launched itself at the Super Robot, colliding with its chest. The alarm sounded as the creature forced its way into the robot.

"That's impossible, how could it break through the robot's armor?" cried Otto.

A wall busted in and the figure walked into the room.

"Just like that." stated Sprx.

The figure spoke in a feminine voice, "You should have known better, no one can hide from the master. Time to come home, hy..."

"Don't you dare call me that!" shouted Nova, her fur standing on end.

The darkened figure walked forward, revealing its hideous form.It was a female mutated monkey with charred blackish-gray fur and peircing violet-red eyes. She had tiger fangs coming from her mouth and a horn in the middle of her forehead (like the one from the dragon in 'The World of Giants'). Instead of antennas on her ears, she had caps that covered her whole ear. On her back was a pair of demon wings (like the ones some Formless have) and on her tail was a large spike. Her hands were permanant claws and her toes looked like those of a raptor.

"So these are the friends you spoke so highly about. They don't make a good first impression, do they? Bet they're as weak as you are."

"Things change, you of all 'creatures' should know that. After all, you're the one that followed Shenron when he started the rebellion on the academies." Nova growled.

"What can I say? Master Shenron is my idol."

"A poor excuse for an idol. It took him at least three times to accomplish the simpiliest of tasks."

The mutated female barked out, "You dare downgrade the greatest Fire Primate master?"

Nova stood there calmly, "For one thing, I don't dare, I do. And another thing, how can he be called a master if he didn't even complete his iniciation(sp?). I would hardly even call him an apprentice for what he has done." This comment made the blackish-gray monkey's fur stand on end like Nova's.

Chiro finally got the courage to speak, "Nova, who is that?"

"That, my dear Chiro, is Dagal, the demon I warned you about." Nova replied.

"Thank you, thank you. I'm flattered by your compliments." Dagal chanted.

"You would take that as a compliment, you witch." growled Nova.

Dagal sneared and placed her hands on two swords that were resting on her hips, her right hand on the right sword and her left hand on her left. She drew them simutaniously and spoke, "Those sound like fighting words, fuzz-ball."

"Oh they are, demon, they are."

Both girls went into a fighting stance and charged. Dagal swung her swords, but Nova dodged. Nova flung her fists, but Dagal blocked them. Suddenly, Dagal crossed her swords and cried, "Demon Crosser."

Her swords glowed a dark purple and multiple purple, X-shaped flames pummeled Nova to the ground. Dagal approached the weakened monkey, only to be stopped by the others.

"Take one step closer and you'll feel our wrath." warned Sprx.

Dagal chuckled, "What wrath? If any of you are as good as little Puffball here, then I won't even break a sweat."

"Underestimating us will be your downfall." stated Antauri.

They charged, Chiro staying behind to protect Nova. Sprx tried shocking her, but Dagal absorbed his energy into her swords. She transformed the energy and sent it back at him, trapping him in an energy sphere. Gibson and Otto tried a Double Monkey Attack, but they got the same results.

While Dagal admired her three catches, Antauri managed to attack her from behind. Unfortunately, the evil monkey had turned around and Antauri slashed her across the ey, leaving a single permanant slash mark across her face. The mutated monkey was furious.

"Any male who dares to lay a hand on me shall pay with their lives." She threw down her swords and her hands burst into a purple aura. She threw multiple flames at him. Antauri did back-flips to dodge them, but he soon ran into a wall. Dagal pinned his arms to the wall, the purple aura burned him and sent pain coursing through his systems. The blackish-gray monkey brought her face close to his.

"I may spare you life, black one. You're kinda cute. While my master gets Nova for a mate, I could have you."

Suddenly, Dagal's swords came flying at her. The evil monkey whipped around and caought them. A weakened Nova was standing there with defiance written all over her fce. She fell to her knees, but still stared at Dagal.

"You will pay for your defiance to the master's wishes." Dagal threatened.

Antauri jumped over Dagal and landed next to Nova and Chiro. The dark femal growled, "I will leave you alone for now fluff-ball, but I will take my prizes. If you want them back, you better pull out your swords and prepare for battle. You have three days, starting now."

Dagal jumped out of the hole she had made and took Sprx, Gibson, and Otto with her. Once she was gone, Nova tried to stand, but her energy was depleted, causing her to fall to the floor unconcious.

* * *

Me: What's going on here? What does Dagal mean by 'pull out your swords'? Will they get their friends back? Why am I asking all these questions when I know the answers?

Nova: SHUT UP!

Me: Why?

Antauri: You're driving us insane with all these questions. And your intentions are confusing as $#.

(_Nova and I gasp_)

Me: Antauri cussed, that's not good. You know what that means.

(_Antauri gets placed in a cage_)

Me&Nova: Fun box, oh fun box. Small and square and dark. Fun box, oh fun box. Check out these cool fun locks, YAY! (Fairy Oddparent rip-off)

Antauri: I hate you both.

Nova: Hey, you can't hate me. You can hate her, but not me.

Antauri: You're right. She's writing this story. LET ME OUT SO I CAN KILL YOU, F.N.L.!

Me: Ooookay. Read and Review...and tell me how long Antauri gets to be in the fun box for threatening me and saying he hates Nova. Until next time...

Antauri: GET ME OUT OF HERE!...please?


	19. Return of the Swords

Me: Antauri's stayin' in the cage everyone!

Antauri: NO!

Nova: (_sitting on top of the cage_) Too bad, Antauri. The fun box looks like...fun.

Antauri: Shut up, Nova.

Nova: Make me!

Me: Okay, before these two start a fighting that only proves that they deny their love for each other, on with the story!

**_Return of the Swords_**

Voices. They were faint, but Nova still heard them. There were two of them: one deep, the other child-like. The child was saying, "If we don't do something, that monster will do something horrible to them."

The deep voice calmly spoke, "And if we barge in there without knowing what we're up against, then it will surely get us killed."

The child sighed, "You're right, Antauri. Nova knows more about Dagal then us, she'll know for sure how to beat her."

Silence.

"Chiro, can you keep a secret?"

"Sure, Antauri, shoot."

"I am upset about my behavior these last few weeks. It has been totally uncalled for and I feel as though I am losing control of myself. To be honest, it frightens me"

"...You know what I see? You and Nova switching personalities."

What do you mean, Chiro?"

The boiy sighed again, "Nova's been keeping her temper down ever since we found Crystal. She even gave up the opportunity to knock some sense into Sprx. You, you've been losing your temper because of this Fire Primate stuff. You're never one to do that."

"I guess I've just lost trust in my sister-power holders (Those who carry the Fire Primate.)"

"Just calm down, Antauri, and try to understand the situation Nova and Crystal are in. I believe they were right when they said something wasn't right, but for now, we have to worry about getting the others back."

"Very well."

It was at this time that Nova felt pain run through her system, causing her to groan. The two boys were at her side immediatly.

"What happened? It feels like I was used as a ping-pong ball."

"Your analogy might not be far off." said Antauri, "Dagal still has the others..."

"And I have three days to decide." finished Nova.

"Decide what?" asked Chiro.

Instead of answering, Nova got off the medical bed she had been laying on and walked out of the room, the boys following her. She pulled out a golden yellow box from under her bed. She got on her knees and placed the box in front of her. Antauri and Chiro got on thier knees in front of her as she opened the box. Inside was a pair of black swords with a gold edge. The swords gleamed in the light, allowing a polished look to be seen.

"These are you swords?" Chiro asked in disbelief.

She nodded, a look of sadness in her eyes, "I am one of the greatest swordsman Master Offay has ever trained."

"Then why did Dagal say 'pull out your swords'?"

"Because I refuse to pick up my swords." Nova answered.

"By what cause?" asked Antauri.

The yellow monkey sighed, "During my last trip to OmoiBlaze, Shenron gained control of my body and I assualted Madam Zypher. I nearly killed her, but Master Offay helped me regain control. Ever since that day I have refused to picked up my swords."

"If we want to get the others back, than you need to reconsider." Antauri stated firmly.

Chiro placed a hand on the black monkey's shoulder to quiet him, then spoke, "Nova, I know you're upset for attacking a great master, but Madam Zypher would not have wanted you to beat yourself up over it, especially when your friends are in danger. Now," he took her hands and placed them on the black handles of the swords, "do it for the others."

Nova stared at her hands for a long time, then gripped the swords beneath her hands. It felt akward to finally feel the fluid movements of holding the two swords again, but Nova remembered every move as if she were just taught yesterday. She took a belt out of the box, wrapped it around her waist and holstered the swords. Then she turned to the two boys.

"We'll need to do some extreme training if we are going to have the chance to beat Dagal. Come on."

_Training Room_

Chiro and Antauri were holding wooden swords and Nova was teaching them how to use them. Nova didn't trust them enough to use metal swords yet.

"Okay, I've got less than 72 hours to teach you how to use a sword, the beginning sword techniques, and the average sword techniques. You will only rely on your natural abilities. No use of the Power Primate until after you have all the basics down. Got it? Good. I hope you two are up to the challenge."

"Bring it on, Nova."

"Yes, please proceed."

_Three days later, 10 hours before they meet with Dagal_

Nova was standing in the center of the training room, her eyes closed. In her hands, she held her swords, waiting for something. Suddenly, her eyes popped open and she flipped backward, narrowly dodging the blade of Chiro's sword (he and Antauri are still using wooden swords). Antauri jumped over him and struck at Nova, his sword being block by one of hers. Chiro kicked out at her legs, but she jumped to avoid him.

Nova landed between the two boys, becoming still as she waited for their next move. The last time she did this, the two had charged, only to collide with each other when Nova had jumped out of the way. Now it was time to see if they learned anything from thier last 'knock-out'. As she expected, the boys charged. She jumped when they got near, but what happened next surprised her.

Chiro slid on his back and Antauri jumped, landing on the boy's feet. Then Chiro launched the blck monkey upwards toward Nova. Antauri struck at Nova, causing her to drop her swords and sending her to the wall. Nova began to pull herself from the wall, only to meet the sharpened blades of two wooden swords. She meet the eyes of the two boys and stared at them intensely, then she smiled. The boys helped her up, then bowed.

Bowing back, Nova said, "Well done. You're ready. Follow me."

_Nova's room_

Nova pulled out the box that had held her swords. There was a cloth at the bottom that she pulled out, revealing five different-colored headbands(Orange, black, red, green, and blue) and a sixth bright yellow headband with crossing silver swords engraved on the front. Nova took out the yellow headband and placed it on her head. Then she took out the orange and black headbands and placed them on Chiro and Antauri respectively.

"These headbands symbolize that you have passed the swordsman's test. You are now ready to take on Dagal's squadron."

"Nova?"

"Yes, Chiro?"

"Why does your headband have silver swords crossed on the front?"

"I have been trained in highly advanced sword techniques and I am considered a master swordsman. The advanced techniques I know take at least two weeks to master, but unfortunately we don't have that kind of time. Now there is something else I would like to give you."

The yellow monkey took out another bow from under her bed and opened it. She picked up two objects wrapped in a thin cloth and handed one to each of them. The boys unwrapped them, revealing a sword for each of them. Chiro's sword was white with an orange edge and Antauri's was white with a black edge.

"Thank you." They said as they holstered (Is that even a word?) the swords.

"Your welcome. Now take the next eight hours to rest and then we'll head out to meet Dagal."

Chiro and Antauri bowed at her and left. Once outside her room, Chiro asked, "You feeling better?"

"About what?" questioned Antauri.

"About getting the truth, or at least some of the truth."

"Actually, yes, Chiro, I do feel better. I feel more relaxed too."

The boy smiled, "Good. Wonder how strong Dagal's squadron is."

"We won't know until this evening. I just hope the others are alright."

"Me, too, Antauri. Me, too."

_That evening_

The Super Robot landed on the outskirts of the city.

"Okay, Nova, we're here, now, what?" asked Chiro.

"Dagal will be here shortly. As Shenron's second-in-command, she will not leave Shuggazoom until she knows she can get what she came for."

Antauri spoke up, "And if I'm correct, what she came for is you."

Nova nodded.

"You know what," said Chiro, "It still kinda grosses me out that Shenron wants you for a mate, Nova. I mean, think about it. You're Nova, for crying out loud, you won't be subdue by anyone without a good fight."

"Wow, Chiro, I flattered."

"It's true, is it not?"

"Good point."

"Our target is inbound." said Antauri. As he said this, the ship landed in front of the Super Robot.

"You two have your swords?" asked Nova. They nodded. "Then let's go."

Once outside, the trio approached the ship cautiously. The ship's hatch openned and the three automatically placed their hands on their sword handles. Dagal decended the walkway, three orbs behind her. The orbs held the unconcious forms of Sprx, Otto, and Gibson.

"You must really care for these pathetic beings if you actually picked up your own custom swords." said Dagal.

Nova drew her left sword, its gold edge reflecting the setting sun.

Dagal snickered, "You still have that protective covering over it. You care way too much about your friends if you won't even let your full power out. Oh, wait, you don't have your full power anymore."

Then Dagal noticed the headband on each of their heads, "I see you've finally told them the truth. I wonder how they'll fair against my soliders."

The demon monkey snapped her fingers and twenty soldiers appeared behind her, "What do you think, Fluffball?"

Antauri and Chiro drew their swords and waited for Nova.

"You want to know something, Dagal? I have faith in Chiro and Antauri and I have no doubt that they will wipe the floor with your so called 'soldiers'."

The said boys caught sight of Nova's tail as it pointed between her shoulder blades. That was the weak spot of the soldiers. Dagal growled and yelled, "ATTACK!"

Her soldiers rushed forward, only to stop when two forward men turned into purple smoke. Dagal was shocked, the two boys that Nova had by her sides had disappeared. Four more soldiers fell, leaving 14 left. Dagal looked back at Nova, who was simply smiling.

"Told ya." The yellow monkey stated.

The dark female screeched, causing her 'prizes' to wake up. The three black-eyed monkeys opened their eyes to see Dagal charging at Nova. Sprx was the first to speak (as always), "What's going on here?"

"It seems as though that creature, Dagal, is using us as some sort of bait." Answered Gibson.

"Hey, guys?" questioned Otto, "I see Nova, but I don't see Antauri or Chiro."

"They're over there!" shouted Sprx, pointing to the group of now ten soldiers. Chiro and Antauri were stabbing the creatures on the back, between the shoulder blades. Once that spot was hit, the being would burst into a purple smoke. When the last ten were destroyed, Chiro and Antauri hurried over to the captive monkeys.

"Is everyone okay?" asked Chiro.

"Besides the energy drain conducted by these orbs, we'll be alright." Stated Gibson.

"Hey, where'd you get the cool headbands?" questioned Otto.

"And why does Nova have one?" asked Sprx.

Antauri answered them, "These headbands show that we have passed what Nova calls the swordsman's test. Nova is a master swordsman, so hers is slightly different. She will explain the rest to you once we get you out of there."

Chiro got on the other side of the orbs. Nova had told them that the orbs had to be struck on opposing sides in order for them to break.

"Ready?" asked Antauri.

"Ready!" answered Chiro.

The two forced their swords into the sides of Gibson's orb. It cracked and shattered. They repeated this process with the other two.

"NO!" cried Dagal, who had been busy fighting Nova, "I will have a prize of my own, even if I have to kill for it."

She turned to attack the boys, but Nova grabbed her from behind. The dark monkey smirked, "Poor Nova, you know that without your full power, you are nothing compared to me."

Purple waves erupted from Dagal's body, sending Nova flying. Then Dagal disappeared, only to reappear by the boys. Antauri and Chiro tried to strike, but Dagal sent out another fire wave that made the five scatter. The mutated monkey stepped on Antauri's chest and smiled, "I have selected my target and I will enjoy tearing him apart piece by piece."

She looked up and quickly jumped back, Nova landing over Antauri protectively.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on Antauri." The yellow monkey growled venomously, bearing her fangs and swords.

"You made a fatal error, Puffball. I wouldn't harm the one I want for a mate. No, I'm after the boy!"

Dagal placed an energy cage around the weakened leader.

CHIRO!"

Nova charged at Dagal and knocked her out of the way. Then she(Nova) placed her hands over her chest. A small yellow orb formed between her palms.

"Chiro, take this just in case." Nova commanded, handing the boy the small orb from between the bars. Before Chiro could question what it was, Nova was sent flying by a gust of wind from Dagal's demon wings. Nova hit a large boulder, destroying it on impact and dropping her swords. Dagal forcefully stepped on her chest, making it hard for the yellow monkey to breath.

"You're lucky Master Shenron wants you alive, or I'd personally strip you of every ounce of power you have left as painfully as possible, then I'd tear you limb from limb, hybrid."

"You have major issues, girlfriend." Came a voice.

Dagal looked up and was hit by an electric ball, courtesy of SPRX-77. Gibson and Otto help Nova up as Antauri handed her her swords. Nova firmly gripped the swords and, despite how weak she felt, she walked forward, the four male monkeys behind her, cautiously watching her in case she fell.

"Release him, Dagal." She warned.

Dagal chuckled, "Please, you can hardly even stand on your own, let alone keep this battle up. If you want your precious boy back, come find me, if you dare."

Then the blackish-gray monkey flapped her wings, taking flight and taking the cage containing Chiro with her. In the distance, the five monkeys watched as Dagal's ship took to the sky and left.

Nova, as irritated as she was, put her swords away, pulled out her fists, and slammed them into the ground, hard. The battlefield shook beneath their feet. Than Nova turned to the others and stated, "Let's go, there isn't much time."

That was all she said as she headed for the Super Robot, the others in tow.

Me: Sorry it's taking me so long to update, but I've got several papers I have to do. I even have a Japanese class to deal with, with quizzes every Friday. Good news: I have the next four chapters of this story written down. They're long, but at least I have them somewhere. But more bad news, I can't review anyone's stories right now. I'm really crunched on time, but I'll do my best. And…

**WELCOME BACK saidoshi!!!!!! **

I'm glad to see you up and running again. I was in tears when I thought you were down for the count (figuratively (sp?) speaking)

Antauri (_still in the cage_): Can I come out now?

Me: NO! YOU CAN'T. At least, not for another few chapters, unless you're really good, then I might let you out.

Nova (_still on top of cage_): Aww, I wanted time in the fun box.

(_I smile evilly_.)

Nova&Antauri: Don't' even think about it!

Me(_throws Nova in the cage with Antauri_): Fun Box, oh Fun Box, small and square and dark, Fun Box, oh Fun Box, check out these cool fun locks. YAY! (Still love that statement from Fairly Oddparents)

(_Two monkeys growl at me._)

Me: What? So I like the fun box, who doesn't? Now play nice and admit your feelings to one another. Okay, everyone, Read and Review. Until next time…

Nova&Antauri: LET US OUT OF HERE!

Me: Matane (_that's _'see you later' _in Japanese_)


	20. Searching Swords

Me: Thanksgiving's coming up. And I have to go to a family reunion this weekend! WHY ME?

Nova: Maybe we could help you if you'd let us out.

Me: Nice try, but it won't work.

Antauri: FIRENOVALOVER, LET US OUT OF THIS #$&! CAGE RIGHT NOW!

Nova&Me: (_mouths hanging open_) Antauri, you cussed.

Me: Well that means you stay in longer. (_pulls Nova out and puts her in another cage_) And I'm taking Nova away from you so won't poison her mind with your filthy language.

Antauri: Nova says things like that all the time.

Me: But she knows how to bite her tongue, something you've forgotten how to do. On with the story!

Antauri&Nova: LET US OUT!

**_Searching Swords_**

"Nova please, you need to rest." Gibson exclaimed as he and the others followed Nova into the command center.

"Yay, you took quite a beating from that creep." said Sprx.

Nova finally stopped and spoke in an irritated voice, "I know I took a beating, SPRX-77, but if we don't hurry, we're going to lose them. Now Antauri, I know for a fact that you have something to say."

She turned to meet the said monkey's olive yellow eyes.

"The only I want to know is why you let that monster take Chiro." he growled viciously, scaring the other three.

Nova stood there calmly, her weakened eyes piercing Antauri's enraged ones. "Remember what I said about Dagal, that she would kill to get the job done. She knew I wouldn't let any harm come to any of you, and now she has me right where she wants me. That's why she took Chiro, as bait to get me to follow her. Yes, Otto?"

The green monkey had his hand raised like a student asking their teacher a question, "Is that what that yellow orb was for?"

Nova smiled, "Yes it is, very good, Otto. Now Antauri, that orb was created from my own energy and it will protect Chiro from any harm."

"How?" the black monkey questioned. Nova placed her hands in front of her chest, producing another yellow orb between her palms.

"Otto, take this orb please."

The green mechanic gently took the orb from her hands and giggled, "It's warm."

Nova back away from him and turned to the others, "Now I want you three to try to attack Otto."

"WHAT?" cried Sprx, "Nova, has that beating affected you brain. I'm not attacking Otto, no matter how annoying he is."

"HEY!" (Otto)

"Please just trust me on this." Nova stated firmly. The three monkeys looked at each other, then prepared their energy attacks.

"Monkey Mind Scream."

"Laser Criss Cross."

"Magno Ball Blazer."

The attacks flew at Otto, who was frozen in fear. The the orb flashed a hot yellow and erupted from the green monkey's hands. There was a giant explosion that quickly disappeared.

"Otto, are you alright?" Gibson called.

They heard their companion's voice say, "Cool."

It was then they saw a bright yellow shield surrounding the green monkey.

"Woo, what is that thing?" exclaimed Sprx.

"The same thing that will happen to Chiro's orb should Dagal try to attack him." Nova stated. The shield shrank back to the orb in Otto's hands. Nova took the orb from the green monkey and closed her eyes. The orb slowly disappeared, fusing back into Nova.

"If I'm following you correctly, then you're saying Antauri might be able to track them." said Gibson.

"Correct, While I train you three, than Antauri can search for Chiro."

"What if he loses the orb?" Antauri asked.

Nova shook her head, "Impossible, when he took the orb, it locked on to his energy signature, so whereever he goes, the orb goes. Watch."

She created another orb and handed it to Gibson. "Set the orb on the ground and walk to the other side of the room."

Gibson did as she said and went to the other side of the room. The orb started floating and followed Gibson.

"Impressive, but how is this suppose to help us?" questioned Antauri.

Sprx, Otto, and Gibosn glanced between their two companions, hoping that the two would not start a fight. Instead, Nova took the orb from Gibson and tossed it at Antauri. He caught it and realized that Otto was right, it was warm. It also emitted an energy signature, Nova's energy signature.

"I don't understand." he stated confused.

Nova sighed, " You're making me repeat myself, this would be a first for you, Antauri." She took the orb and continued, "Chiro has an energy orb, that orb is connected to me, I am with you so..."

"So Antauri will be able to track Chiro." said Sprx.

"Exactly, Now I want you three in the training room now."

The three black-eyed monkeys headed to the training room. Once they were gone, Nova looked at Antauri. "I'm sorry I got you all into this. I just didn't want any of you to get hurt, and now that Fire Demon has Chiro."

"It's alright, Nova, just get the others trained and I'll start my search."

"Here, this might be of some help to you." She tossed him the orb. "Good luck." she said and she walked out of the room.

_Two days later_

"Sprx, Gibson, pick up the pace."

"Otto, you defense is getting sloppy."

"Feel the flow of the sword as if it is a part of your body."

These were but a few commands that were heard throughout the Super Robot. For eight hours a day, Nova had been training the three monkeys, hoping to get them through the test before Antauri located Chiro so they would be ready. It was 9pm and Nova decided to call it quits for the night.

"Alright, training's over. You guys are getting better, but you're not there yet."

Groans.

"Don't worry, a couple more days and you'll be ready."

Sprx jad the nerve to say something, "Did you train Antauri and the kid this hard?"

"No." came a stern reply.

"Then why..."

"I trained them harder." Sprx was silent as she continued, "Now if you're done whining, go to bed."

They obeyed and Nova went to the kitchen. She made some warm herbal tea and placed a pot of it on a tray with two cups. She picked up the tray and went to the room of one she had not seen for two days. Antauri was levitating in the center of a ring of lavender-scented candles. The small orb Nova had given him was rotating around him. The yellow monkey set the tray down quietly and sat on a meditation pillow, waiting for Antauri to take a break.

"I thank you for your company, Nova, but you need your rest if you're going to finish their training."

"I know, but I needed to check on you. I even brought you some tea."

"Thank you." his voice was weak, but his tone was still firm as he poured tea for the two of them. As Antauri sipped his tea, he noticed Nova's eyes. They were weary and dull, as if she had not gotten any sleep, but Antauri knew this was not the case.

"How's the search going?" Her voice was hoarse from all the commands she had been given.

"To be honest, it is going better than I expected. The orb is really coming in handy." he replied, watching the orb as it continued its rotation, "In my tired state, it keeps track of where I ended my last search. What about you? You seem really tired. Have you been getting enough sleep?"

Nova sighed, "Yes, it's just... I believe Dagal is going into overtime trying to get through Chiro's shield."

"What do you mean?"

The yellow monkey sighed again, "Because the orbs are connected to me, I feel any pain sent at them and it chips away my energy throughtout the day. That's why I look as tired as I do."

"Nova, if it hurts you that much, then take back the orb you gave me."

"No, Antauri, you need it to find Chiro."

"Nova, please."

"No."

"Take it."

"ANTAURI, I SAID NO!" Nova shouted, slamming her fist into the floor beside her. A silence settled between the two.

"Sorry."

"No, Nova, I'm the one who should be apologizing. I haven't been believing in you like I should be. I'm sorry."

"Tell you what, how about we both stop being sorry. What's done is done and nothing can change it." Nova finished her tea and stood, "Would you like me to take care of that tray?"

"No, I will take care of it, you go to bed, Nova."

"Okay, but I have a suggestion."

"Yes?"

"First you need your sword."

Antauri picked up his sword(white with a black edge) from his bed. Nova gently grabbed the orb from its rotation around the black monkey and directly placed it in his open hand.

"Take the orb and merge it with your sword." she instructed.

Antauri did so. The sword flashed a golden yellow several times before it returned to normal. Then Nova said, "That should help a little more. Now that the orb's energy is in a solid object, you can hold it easier, thus making it easier to search for the other orb."

She saw the slightly confused look on Antauri's face so she explained, "What you are holding now is what I like to call a 'searching sword'. It is a sword that has been infused with the energy of a person other than the welder of the sword. With it, you can directly locate any energy signature that matches the energy in the sword."

"So I can find Chiro a lot quicker now?"

"Yep, but make sure you are in direct contact with the sword when you are searching, otherwise it won't work. Well, good luck and good night."

"Good night, Nova, sleep well."

_11am the next morning_

Gibson was knocked to the ground by one of the training bots, which were programmed to act just like swordsma. The one standing over him was ready to strike, but it was blocked by Sprx (_They're using wooden swords like Chiro and Antauri did._). Otto helped Gibson stand and handed him his sword. Then the three struck at the bots, disabling them.

Nova was standing near the control panel watching them. She noticed Antauri, his sword hanging from his side by a belt,walking toward her. He stood beside her watching the others before he spoke,

"How are they progressing?"

"Rather well. Hopefully, they'll be ready to take the test by tomorrow. How's the search going?"

"I've have found them, but I haven't pinpointed their location yet. I thought I would check on you all before I did so."

"Well, we're about to break for lunch, so why don't I join you?"

"Sounds reasonable."

While they were talking, the other three monkeys had noticed. They were standing back-to-back in order to protect themselves. Sprx spoke first, "Looks like Antauri and Nova finally settled their differences."

"Or they came to some sort of agreement." suggested Gibson.

"At least they're not fighting. It's really scary when those two fight." said Otto.

The other two nodded. Suddenly the training bots froze.

"Break for lunch." called Nova.

"COOL!"

They went to the command center, where Antauri went straight to work trying to pinpoint Chiro's location, with Nova's help. Otto brought Antauri and Nova their lunch and sat in his chair watching them, enjoying the renewed compromise between the two.

"Got it." cried Antauri in victory after 20 minutes. The screen held an image of Dagal's ship. Nova smiled and Otto called Sprx and Gibson. When they all gathered, Nova spoke,

"We'll finish up training today, then leave first thing in the morning. On our way, you three," she gestured to Sprx, Otto, and Gibson, "will take your test. Be cautious, the test is harder then you realize. Even Antauri and Chiro had trouble with it."

The black monkey nodded, then looked to Nova as she sat in her chair, a tired look in her eyes. Antauri took out his sword and concentrated. Slowly, a small golden yellow orb appeared in his open hand as he pulled the energy out of the sword. Once fully extracted, the black monkey put his sword away and walked up to Nova.

The three black-eyed monkeys watched him curiously. Antauri stood in front of Nova before he spoke,

"We've found their location, so I don't need this anymore, but you do. Now take it without any arguement...or else."

Nova stared at him, then at the orb, then back at him. She smiled, "And if I say, 'or else'."

He smiled right back, "Then I'll just have to start a tickle war, won't I?"

Her bubblegum pink eyes widened, "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, would I?" He lunged at her, but she jumped out of her chair, dodging his ready-to-tickle claws. Antauri shouted, "Get her."

Before Nova knew what had happened, Sprx and Gibson had her arms pinned to the ground and Otto was sitting on her legs. Antauri approached the captured monkey.

"Nowhere to run, Nova."

As his claws drew closer to her tummy, Nova began to squirm before she cried, "Okay okay, I give. Now let me go, please."

Antauri looked at the others, who shook their heads 'no'.

"Sorry, Nova. This is one of those times where majority rules, and majority says you get this tickle torture."

His claws meet her stomach and began her torture. Nova tried to resist the urge to laugh, but she quickly lost the fight. She began giggling, then she burst into laughter. The others laughed as well until Nova managed to say, "Okay, okay, no more. I can't breathe."

They let her go and she sat up, catching her breath. Then she took the orb from Antauri which had started to rotate around the black monkey while he was tickling her. Closing her eyes, she let the energy flow back into her, feeling reguvinated(sp?).

"You are such a persuader, Antauri." she complimented.

"You said I needed to lighten up, so I did...with the use of your weakness."

Nova stuck her tongue at him before, "Back to training guys."

They groaned.

"NOW!" she shouted.

The three disappeared to the training room.

"Must you use fear to get them to train?" asked Antauri.

"No, but if that's the way I'll get them back, then so be it. As for you, watch yourself, cause I will get you back for that little incident. For now, they train. You, would you please get the Super Robot ready for tomorrow?"

"Sure."

"Thank you."

Once Nova left, Antauri shook his head, "That is one strange female."

Then he turned to the computer and prepared for tomorrow.

* * *

Me: Yay another's done. 

Nova: Can we come out please?

Me: (_thinks about it_) Alright, but on one condition.

Antauri: What condition?

(_I pull them out of their cages and chain them together_)

Nova: What are you doing?

Me: Punishing both of you for your stubborness.

Antauri: I despise you.

Me: I know you both love me. Read and Review! Thank you!


	21. Clash of Swords

Me: Yay, for all who reviewed! I love you all, but I still have many chapters to go. And I'm running short on time. I wanted to get to a certain part by Christmas, but I don't think I'll be able to. I'M FREAKIN' OUT HERE!

Nova: (_playing chess with Antauri, who she's still chained to)_ Maybe if you let us go, you'll get it done faster.

Me: Ye...No. Nice try, but that try was a failure.

Antauri: Failure is not when you don't succeed, it's when you stop trying.

Me: So very true, Antauri. On with the story.

**_Clash of Swords_**

Sprx, Gibson, and Otto were standing in a wide circle around Nova, who had her swords in her hands. The boys had their wooden swords at the ready. It was noon and they were halfway to Chiro's location. They were taking their test and so far it was taking them three hours. Antauri, having nothing better to do, was observing them. Nova was testing them differently than when she had tested Chiro and him. Nova had a small gem tied around her neck and the boys were to get it without scratching the gem. So far all attempts proved futile.

Suddenly, Otto rushed forward, his sword colliding with one of Nova's. Sprx joined him and occupied Nova's other sword. Then, Gibson decided to join the fun and charged. Nova saw this and jumped, almost throwing Sprx and Otto off balance. But the red and green monkeys quickly recovered and grabbed each other's hands.

Gibson jumped and landed on the conjoined hands and his comrades launched him upwards like a slingshot. Once face-to-face with Nova, Gibson made a quick motion with his sword, cutting the string holding the small gem. The blue monkey grabbed the gem and kicked Nova away. She slammed into a wall while Gibson was caught by Sprx and Otto.

Nova slowly pulled herself out of the wall (again) and looked at her three students. They had their swords at the ready and Gibson was holding the gem in his free hand. She smiled and bowed, pleased that they succeeded and happy when they bowed back. Then Nova looked at Antauri, who was smiling. Then she turned back to the others and said,

"A job well done. Let's go to my room, I have something for you three."

_Nova's room_

The gold monkey pulled out the box that held their headbands and swords. Nova took out the last three headbands, colored red, blue, and green. The others were sitting on their knees in front of her, making it easier for Nova to tie on their respective headband; red: Sprx, blue: Gibson, and green: Otto. Then she took out three swords wrapped in a cloth and handed one to each of the three boys, who unwrapped them with eagerness. Sprx's sword was white with a red edge, Gibson's was white with a blue edge, and Otto's was white with a green edge.

As they admired their new swords, Nova spoke, "There is something I should tell you about your swords. The reason they are white is because of a spell I put on them. It protects your mind and body from being overloaded and controlled like I was when Shenron took control of me. I did this in case Shenron captured one of you to get to me. And I say overloaded because Shenron can put alot of pressure on an untrained mind so he can shape the person at his will, like he tried to do to me. I want all of you to be careful. Dagal has had four days to recover and that's more than enough to rebuild another army."

Suddenly the alarm went off.

"We've got her." cried Antauri as the five monkeys ran to the command center. Dagal's ship came on screen and Nova clenched her fists.

"Okay, demon, your dare has been taken and this time, you're not getting away. Come on guys, let's get in there and get Chiro back."

_Within the ship_

Five pairs of eyes lit up the dark hallway as the monkey team searched for their leader.

"It's quiet." said Sprx.

"Yes, too quiet for my taste." stated Gibson.

"Shouldn't there be alotta people we gotta fight?" asked Otto.

Antauri closed his eyes, "I sense Chiro at the end of this hall, but I do not sense any enemies. What do you think, Nova?"

The said monkey just narrowed her eyes, "She waiting for me. She dared me to come remember? She set a trap with Chiro as bait, thinking it would make us easier to defeat. But I don't think so was expecting me to train Sprx, Otto, and Gibson so quickly. So we have an advantage."

They reached the end of the hall where a large door stood in their way. Antauri placed a hand on the door, trying to sense where Chiro was and how many enemies there were.

"Chiro is on the far wall and there are about 50 soliders between him and us." he said.

Nova stood 20 ft from the door and said, "Draw your swords boys, we're in for a rough ride."

Once they had drawn their swords and cleared Nova's path, the gold monkey charged and bashed the door in, effectively taking out 7 people. They heard Dagal shout, "Attack!", but the monkey team was already attacking. Nova had charged Dagal, who had been trying to get past the sheild protecting Chiro.

"Hey she-witch, what's a party eithout its crashers?"

"You were a fool to come, but I'll admit, you were pretty clever to use your own energy to protect your friend."

"What can I say? I have the honor that you don't."

"Poor Nova, what's the use of honor if you can't kill anyone?" questioned Dagal, pulling out a small violet gem. Nova recognized it as the gem Dagal had stolen from Madam Zypher. It was emitting an evil energy.

"Did you really think you could beat me just because you trained your pathetic friends? With this corrupted gem, I can change into any creature and conceal my true form."

With that said, Dagal placed the gem around her neck and she began to glow. The soliders around her stopped and turned into smoke, merging with the dark female.

"Shenron wants you, mentally intact or not. Do you remember how it feels, Nova?"

The demon's voice was deeper as her whole body pulsed with the dark energy. Nova knew what the mutated monkey was going to do, so she had to work fast. She ran over to her companions who were trying to get Chiro out of Dagal's cage.

"Nova, how are we going to get this thing open?" cried Otto.

To answer his question, the golden monkey jumped over their heads, drew her swords, and plunged them into the top of the cage, shattering the bars that confined Chiro. They felt shockwaves from the evil female spread across the room, which caused Nova to shout above the noise,

"We have to get out of here before she transforms into her true form."

The boys nodded and everyone ran to the door, but a tentacle slammed down in front of them, blocking their way out. The team turned to see Dagal twice the height of the monkeys. Her wings and back were now decorated with spikes. Tentacles were coming from her body and her fangs and eyes looked more deadly then ever.

"We're too late." Nova whimpered.

"That's Dagal's true form?" shouted Chiro in disbelief.

Then one of Dagal's tentacles grabbed Nova and another smacked the others away. Dagal brought the terrified yellow monkey face to face with her.

"What's the matter, Nova? Memories too much for you. Yes, you had to watch many of your so-called friends died by my hands. Now let's make those memories vivd images."

Dagal threw Nova upwards and sent a blast of dark energy at her. Horrible images from the past engulfed Nova's mind, causing the poor monkey to scream in agony. Her teammates watched her from the ground as the dark mist held her in the air.

"We have to help her!" shouted Sprx.

"But what can we do?" cried Gibson.

Antauri desperately looked around for anything to help their distressed teammate. It was then he noticed that Chiro still had the orb Nova had given him. "Listen up, team. I have an idea."

"How does it feel, fuzzball, to finally be initiated into the master's ranks?"

"Nova's not going anywhere, Dagal!" shouted Chiro.

Dagal turned in time to pull out her swords and block four other swords from getting to her.

"Chiro Spearo!"

Dagal watched as Chiro cut off the energy flow between her and Nova, then he grabbed the yellow monkey before she could drop to the floor. The young leader landed on the ground with a trembling monkey in his arms. While the other four keep Dagal occupied, he was to calm Nova, but that was easier said than done because she was tightly clenching his shirt in fear. He had to find a way to calm her and fuse the orb back into her.

Then Chiro had an idea. He gently took the rotating orb in his free hand and focused on putting some of his energy into the orb. Soon a green casing covered the yellow orb and Chiro gently pressed it to Nova's chest. He watched the orb disappear into her body and her bubblegum pink eyes open. She twitched every now and then, but she seemed to be okay.

"This time she has gone too far." Her voice was hoarse from screaming, but she didn't care. Chiro started to pick her up, but she, with much difficulty, stood on her own. The yellow monkey picked up her swords and glared at the mutated freak that was attacking her friends.

She growled and a thought raced though her head, 'You capture my friends and try to use them against me. You have just stepped over the line, Dagal, and stepping over the line does not go without consequences.' A look of rage covered the monkey's face.

"**DAGAL!**"

Everyone looked to the enraged mokey as her cry echoed though the room. Nova's hands and swords burst into flames, causing Dagal to become terrified.

"No, this wasn't meant to happen. You got rid of that power during the 'Battle of the Fire Split'."

Nova gave her an evil smile, "So you thought, demon."

The yellow monkey brought her flaming swords over her head. Then she brought them crashing to the ground, shouting in rage, "**Fury Blade!**"

Multiple fire blades shot forward from the swords, connecting with the demon monkey. One cut Dagal's violet gem in half. The stored energy from the gem flowed outwards, decinigrating the mutated monkey and destroying the gem and the stability of the ship.

"Run!" shouted Antauri.

Chiro grabbed Nova and followed the others to the Super Robot, which had been disengaged during the fight. Everyone got in their stations and took off. The ship exploded when they escaped, shockwaves pushing at them. Then some debris hit the Foot Crusher Cruiser 6 and sent it out of control. Nova went flying to a nearby planet that looked like a giant fireball.

"Nova!"

"Follow her, team!" commanded Chiro.

They all sped to the planet, not knowing what to expect when they got there.

* * *

In a dark room, a dark being watched Nova approach the planet's surface and her team following her. A solider came in and bowed to him. 

"Statis report?" the figure bellowed.

"Your excellence, the target has arrived on OmoiBlaze and her friends are with her."

"Excellent." He noticed the solider was still there, "Was there something else?"

"Yes, sir. It seems that on her quest to retrieve the target, our second-in-command, Dagal, was destroyed, the transformation gem with her."

"A minor setback. Dagal was but a pawn in my plans, she was of no real importance. Now leave me and prepare the troops."

"Yes, master." The solider hurried away.

The dark being continued to stare at the screen watching Nova. "So many times you have evaded me, hybrid, but your time has come. Prepare to lose everything."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Uh-oh. Someone's after Nova and it's not going to be pretty. And more arguements are in the next two chapters.

Antauri: Can you let us go now?

Me: No, not until you realized what poor listening skills you have.

Nova: But Antauri always listens to people.

Me: Not all the time. And don't even try to break that chain, it's impenetrable. Now I got a quiz for my readers, 'Who is the dark being in the last part of this chapter?' Those who answer right get CHOCOLATE. Now...

READ AND REVIEW!


	22. Vona's Return

Me: Yay! Someone got my question right. **spdgirl** was right when it was Dagal's master (_throws her large buckets of chocolate_). Ans a big congratulations to **Blackrose342 **for knowing the identity of the being: It was Shenron. (_gives her a large truckload of chocolate_)

Nova: Okay, so are we getting unchained anytime soon.

Me: No, not yet. Hey what are you two doing?

Antauri: We're working on a Sudoku puzzle we found in your room. In the many boxes labeled 'Sudoku puzzles'.

Me: What? So I like working on Sudoku puzzles. It makes me work on logic and reasoning.

Nova: Oh no, she's turning into Gibson! It's the end of the world! Run for your lives!

(_gets smacked with a hammer_)

Me: Thanks Antauri. Also, I have a new language that's in this chapter. It's not Japanese or German or Spanish or anything of the sort. So with out further ado, on with the story.

_**'Vona's' Return**_

"Gibson, can you locate Nova?" asked Chiro.

"According to my readings, she's 17 meters below us in that autumn forest." the blue monkey replied.

The five monkey team members zeroed in on Nova's location and spotted her Foot Cruiser in a large crater. They also took notice of a firey-like creature bolting away from it. As they drew closer, a cage of fire engulfed the five and pulled them down.

Chiro got out of the Torso Tank and the four monkeys followed him. As quick as lightning, the team was surrounded by an army of warriors in fire-patterned ninja outfits. One tall figure, the only warrior wearing a cloak, walked forward.

It spoke in a calming female voice, "Welcome Hyper Force. We are honored to have you here."

"Where is here? And who are you?" Chiro asked firmly.

The figure removed the hood of her cloak to reveal a dark orange cat with bat-like ears and piercing yellow eyes. "This is OmoiBlaze, young leader, the main planet of training for the sister power of the much honored Power Primate, the Power Primate Fire Form, otherwise known as the Fire Primate. I am the headmistress of the Fire Temple."

"What is your name?" Antauri questioned, angry hidden in his voice. He had a good feeling who it was and was ready for it.

The tall cat eyed him before she spoke, "You may call me Madam Zypher."

Rage consumed the black monkey and he lunged at the figure in front of him. What he didn't expect was a figure to dart out of the treetops and kick him to the ground. The others tried to help him, but they were blocked by Madam Zypher. Her voice was calm as she explained herself,

"She is only protecting me. Your friend has much anger and it is best for him to release it. He will learn the truth when he does."

Antauri stood and stared at the fully clothed fire ninja warrior that sttod between him and Madam Zypher.

"You will pay for getting in my way." he growled viciously.

"Your anger will do you no good here, my friend. It (his anger) is misplaced and it needs to be tamed." the figure spoke in a calm feminine voice.

"She ordered for my masters to be attacked by her 'honored' student Vona. They both will pay for what they have done."

The figure remained stationary and repeated calmly, "Your anger is misplaced and needs to be tamed."

Then the female in front of him placed her right hand over the handle of her left sword (she has two swords). She did drew the sword slowly, as if on purpose so Antauri could see.The spiritual monkey's eyes widened. His anger rose as a thought ran through his head, 'It's Vona'.

Then he growled venomously, "If I am correct, your name is Vona, the one who attacked my masters."

"Some call me Vona, but it is not my true name. It is the name that my masters gave me to protect the dragon's title. As for your masters, I have not seen any of them since the 'Battle of the Fire Split'."

Her swords were fully drawn, giving everyone a perfect view of them. The were black with a gold edge.

'Those swords look just like Nova's' thought Antuari.

Then Vona shouted, 'tfil eht lleps." (She's saying 'Lift the spell')

The black of her swords began to disinigrate, revealing swords of pure gold. Vona looked to the black monkey, who was baring his fangs in rage.

"The truth will be revealed to you soon, Antauri, but you are still not ready."

"I don't care, I want the truth NOW!!" the black monkey screeched, charged at his 'enemy', claws out. He slashed at her, but his claws were blocked by her swords.

The others watched from a distance. Madam Zypher spoke in an uneasy voice, "This is unnessecary and dangerous."

"Why?" asked Gibson.

"Your spiritual friend can not see through the lies that have been placed before him and I sense that my graduate is very tense. One false move from Antauri and she will lose control."

They looked at 'Vona', but they only saw her as calm as when they started the fight. Even her voice was calm when she spoke, "Your anger gives away your attack and drags you further from what you want to know, but understanding what is obvious will bring you closer to the truth."

"What's obvious is that you had no honor when you attacked Master Zan!" shouted Antauri.

'Vona' was stunned by his words, giving Antauri the chance to pull out his sword and knock her to the ground. The monkey hit the ground and laid there, her swords next to her.

"Please don't do it." whispered Madam Zypher.

'Vona' slowly stood, her eyes shadowed, as she growled angrily at Antauri, "I have never been so insulted in my life. I have been called many thing, including a hybrid, but no one has ever had the nerve to call me dishonorable. Congratulations Antauri, you've stooped so low as to say that a close friend of yours has no honor. Apparently, your dictionary has a different meaning of the word 'obvious', because you have been given so many clues and I've even gone easy on you, but no more. Words hurt more than you think and now that hurt is directed to you."

Her head shot up, revealing that Antauri's sword had caught a bit of her mask, cutting it enough to show pink. Everyone could see her eyes burning.

"PREPARE TO PUT YOUR TRAINING TO THE TEST, ANTAURI, CAUSE I'M THROUGH BEING NICE!"

'Vona' slammed her fists to the ground, causing a slight earthquake, grabbed her swords, and charged the black monkey. Antauri desperately put up his sword in defense, but it proved futile when Vona's swords collided with his. A shockwave was produced and he had to dig his feet into the ground in order to stay. Antauri could feel heat coming from the monkey in front of him and he was having trouble keeping up with her attacks.

When he finally got an opening, he slashed at her, sending her to the ground. He landed over her and attempted to strike her with a claw, but 'Vona' ducked her head. His claw caught her mask and a ripping sound was heard.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Cliffy! Cliffy! Cliffy! Cliffy! I love my job.

Antauri: And we hate you.

Me: Nova's still out?

Antauri: Nova's still out.

Me: Okay then, Got another question for ya! When Vona said, "tfil eht lleps", she was actually saying "Lift the spell." So as a challenge to you: What is the language, yet not a language, I am using? Okay I'll make it easier. How do I write/type the language?

Nova: (_still unconcious and babbling in her sleep_) Read and Review!


	23. The Second Secret Revealed

Me: I need to say sorry to **4Evermonkeyfan** for not seeing your review. You were right as well, (_chocolates for you_). And I also need to give **gaara girl forever** and **Fairy Whisperings** A+'s for guessing right. That language is the words spelt backwards, but for the 'I's, I always put an 'e' after it, just for kicks. And a special gift of an A+ and cookies to **spdgirl** for saying 'update soon please' in my lingo. Thank you.** Empress Caroline of Tamaran** has been wondering where Crystal is? She is at the Fire Temple waiting for Madam Zypher to return. She'll be back.

Antauri: And Nova's still out.

Me: Wow, I must have hit her really hard. And look, she's curling up to you like a little kitten. And while they snuggle, on with the story!

Antauri: Get her away from me. SHE'S DROOLING!

**_The Second Secret Revealed_**

_His claw caught her mask and a ripping sound was heard..._

Vona's true identity was revealed and Antauri was stunned to see who was beneath him. Golden yellow fur flashed and bubblegum pink eyes blazed.

It was Nova! (_Yay for all who guessed right!_)

The yellow monkey kicked Antauri off her and leaped up, picking up her swords in the process. Her eyes still held the anger of being called dishonorable. She felt all eyes on her, but her eyes were narrowed in on only one monkey... Antauri.

She locked eyes with him as he spoke, "Happy now, Antauri? You got your wish."

"You, you're..." the black monkey was at a complete loss for words.

Nova growled, "Yes Antauri, I am Vona. Was it not obvious? I knew the most about Vona because she was me. I knew your every move because I had taught them to you. Why do you think I took the spell off my swords? I guess you don't notice anything, do you? Not even things that are in plain sight."

She turned and began to walk away. Then she whipped around and blocked Antauri's sword from slicing her in half.

"Why did you lie to us? To me?" Antauri asked, anger lacing every word.

Nova slammed a fist into his face. Antauri placed a hand over the now forming bruise. Both their angered faces meet one another's as Nova shouted, "Lying? I was asked to keep it a secret until you were ready."

"Then why did you teach us the sword techniques if it was a secret?"

"Because I had no other choice, you thick-headed moron!"

"That's not a good enough answer." shouted Antauri as he attacked Nova once more. Swords and claws clashed until the two came to a stalemate where their swords met.

"Listen Antauri. It was either teach you or watch Dagal rip everyone to pieces. I was NOT going to let that monster kill any of you."

"Then how do you explain that transmission?"

"How could Vona attack Master Zan when I am Vona and I was with you at the time of the attack?"

"Then who was it?!"

Suddenly, Nova grabbed Antauri and flug him to a tree. She pinned him there, a sword threatening to slice his neck.

"YOU HAVE THE WORST LISTENING SKILLS EVER. Dagal used that violet gem to make herself look like me. DON'T YOU PAY ATTENTION TO ANYTHING?!"

Nova slammed her other sword into the tree, missing Antauri's head by mere centimeters. Her anger had heightened to a point beyond her control, causing extreme amounts of heat to radiate from her body. Then Madam Zypher stepped forward and spoke in an unusual language.

"Nova-san, pots siht yletaidemmi. Siht sah enog no gnol hguone." (This is so you don't have to decipher it yourself. She said, 'Nova, stop this immediatly. This has gone on long enough.')

Nova continued to growl in anger, showing little sign of acknowledging her master. The Madam Zypher shouted, "Nova, Ie dias POTS!!" ('Nova I said STOP!')

The yellow monkey's eyes closed. She pulled her sword from the tree and jumped to her master's side, then put away her swords.

"Yrros." she whispered. ('Sorry')

Antauri rubbed the spot where Nova's sword had threatened. He growled as he watched Madam Zypher look at Nova sternly with her bright yellow eyes, causing Nova to bow her head. He had the urge to attack them, but a figure step in front of him and spoke,

"This fight is over, Antauri. Let it be."

"Master Zan, you're alright!" the black monkey cried in joy.

"Yes, and I own a big thanks to Madam Zypher for helping me. She sent out a small group of her most advanced students to help us."

"So it wasn't Vona...Nova, that attacked you?"

"No, she was not, but now is not the time to discuss this." With that said, Master Zan walked over to Madam Zypher, "Zypher, we need to move. Shenron's forces will be here soon."

The cat-like creature nodded and turned to her army of students, "All of you return to the temple immediatly. I will be there as soon as possible."

All the ninjas disappeared. Then Madam Zypher turned to the Super Robot and placed her hands in front of her. The Super Robot glowed a soft orange color and disappeared.

"I have teleported you robot to the Fire Temple for safe keeping, for now, we head to the a secret entrance to the temple."

They traveled on foot through the dense forest, but Nova had taken to the trees to keep an eye out for enemies, but mostly to keep her distance from Antauri. This made her teammates concerned, but Antauri was both concerned and confused.

"Master Zan, what happened?" the black monkey asked.

"When the transmission was destroyed, I continued to fight that imposter."

"Imposter? You mean it wasn't Vona, I mean Nova that attacked you?" questioned Gibson.

The master shook his head, "As I told Antauri, it was not her. I figured that out when that monster asked where Shenron's prize was. 'Shenron's prize' is what the Fire Demons call Nova, so if that creature was asking where Nova was, then there's only one person that creature could be."

"And who was that, Master?" asked Antauri.

"Dagal." Master Zan spoke in an angered tone.

Antauri mentally kicked himself. How could he be so stupid and blind? Nova was right, he did have poor listening skills. Master Zan could sense that something was wrong with Antauri.

"Antauri, is there something troubling you?"

The black monkey sighed, "I was such a jerk to Nova. I was so upset when the temple was attacked that I did not listen to reason. So many obvious things could have told me the truth, but I ignored them."

"Then you should apologize to Nova." the master stated.

"Yay, he's had to do that a lot lately." said Otto in a cheery voice, trying to get the slightest smile out of Antauri. It didn't work. The sun began to set behind a distant mountain.

"Alright, we'll rest for now and continue in the morning." Madam Zypher stated. Then she took out her own pair of swords and cut a nearby log into firewood. Once a roaring fire was going, everyone sat around it, except Nova. She had gone in search of food.

Then Madam Zypher stood, "I am going to a nearby lake to gather water, would anyone like to accompany me?"

"Antauri and I will." said Chiro, grabbing the black monkey before he could protest and followed the Fire Primate master into the forest. Then he waited for a while before he spoke again.

"Madam Zypher, how come you knew so much about Nova's reactions? I mean, you knew just how to calm her."

The orange cat smiled, "You are a curious one, young Chiro. To answer your question, it comes from being her mentor for many years. Through the years I have trained Nova, I have learned that she values two things: her honor...and her family."

"Family?"

"Yes, you and the rest of your team, including one of my students."

"You mean my sister?"

Madam Zypher eyed him for a long time before replying, "Yes, I see the resemblance between you and Crystal-chan. To be honest, I did not recognize her at first when she came back. She said that something happened when she found you. Might I inquire what happened?"

Chiro bowed his head, hating to remember the second time he had almost lost his sister forever, but he told her anyway. Madam Zypher felt bad for asking, but she was happy when the boy looked relieved.

Then Chiro asked, "What was it like here for Nova?"

This was a question Madam Zypher was hoping to avoid. She sighed, "I am not sure Nova would like for me to tell you without her consent. Although I will tell you that it was very rough for her here, being the first at the Fire Academy to hold both the Power and Fire Primates."

Antauri was listening intently, the fact that Nova was the first caught his attention.

She continued, "Nova was a special student to me. She was adaptive to surroundings and she learned rather quickly. Ah, here's that lake."

The water was a sparkling aquamarine color and the grass around it was a lushous green. Madam Zypher pulled several canteens from her cloak. Then Chiro asked her another question, "Madam Zypher, why are the trees a different color than the grass?"

The cat chuckled as she handed him two full canteens, "The curiosity of a young mind. These trees have different coloered leaves because of the heat around them, and like all planets, they change color with the seasons, but they are almost always the colors of fire. In the spring, they are beautiful shades of yellow. During the summer, they are brilliant shades of red, then they become hues of orange in the fall. But winter is the greatest time of all" She developed a distant look in her eyes.

"Why's that, Madam Zypher?" asked Antauri, his temper long gone because of his curiosity.

Madam Zypher shook her head and finished filling the canteens before she spoke, "The colors in the wintertime are all colors imaginable. They alternate between specific colors. Some will alternate between red and brown and others between yellow and black. It is truly a spectacular sight."

As they headed back, Chiro looked to the trees. They were many shades of oranges. "From what you just said, I'm guessing that we're in the fall season?"

"Correct, Chiro. You are Crystal's brother, you both learn quickly and process information for quick use."

When they got back to the campsite, they saw that Nova was back with a large load of fruits and berries in a giant leaf, but she wasn't alone. Madam Zypher started laughing. On top of Nova's head was a scarlet bird with an orange beak.

"Nova, it looks like one of the telracs birds found you again."

"I know, Madam Zypher. Did you think I wouldn't notice a bird on my head pecking me to death.?! OW!!"

The bird had started pecking her again.

"GET OFF ME!!!" the yellow monkey shouted, furiously swatting the pesky bird, but it came back with more force. Everyone laughed as Nova ran from the bird.

Me: Done. And Nova's still curled up to Antauri. How sweet.

Antauri: At least she stopped drooling.

Nova: (_mumbling_) I love you Antauwi.

Me: Yay. Nova finally said it, and in a baby voice. SWEET! Read and review and tell me what other torments I can put these two through.


	24. An Upsetting Past

Me: Chapter 24, Man that's alot. Oh, and Nova's waking up.

Nova: What happened? All I remember is freaking out, then getting knocked out.

Me: Well, you curled up to Antauri like a kitten and...said you loved him.

Nova: What?! I wouldn't say that. I don't believe you!

Me: Would I lie about something like this?

Nova: YES!

Me: You wanna go, girlfriend?

Nova: Bring it on!

(_We start fighting_)

Antauri: (_blushing_) Why am I friends with these two? Anyway, here's the next chapter and I believe it is the longest one she has ever written. Enjoy.

**_An Upsetting Past_**

The next morning, Nova was relieved to see that the telracs bird had left. Everyone chuckled at her before they were asked to follow Madam Zypher out of the forest and into a cave entrance.

Master Zan spoke, "Zypher, this is not the way to the temple."

The female master smiled, "Zan, just as I know little of the secrets of your temple, you know little of the secrets of mine."

They approached a heighted stone circle in the center of a large dead end. On the stone circle were designs that looked like fire patterns. Madam Zypher looked at Nova, who stared back intently.

"You know what you must do, Nova."

The yellow monkey bowed her head, "I was hoping it didn't have to come to this."

Nova unlatched her belt that held her swords and handed it to her master. Then she walked over to the stone circle and hopped into the center. As soon as she touched the surface, the whole cave lit up. Everyone's eyes were fixed on Nova, whose fur was glowing a bright golden yellow color and her eyes were a bright misty pink. Her eyes slowly closed and she spoke some sort of chant in a calm yet distant voice.

"The truth has been kept a secret until this time.   
Now the seal has been broken so let the dragon gems be unleashed.  
The opposing-colored trust holder shall understand their meaning.  
Let my past be shown and my powers be released.  
As the first Hybrid of both the Primates, hear my command.  
Show them what needs to be seen!"

Her eyes snapped open and the light intensified to a blinding level. Everyone had to cover their eyes, but whenthey reopened them, they realized that they were not in the cave anymore. They were in pitch black.

"Where are we?" asked a curious Otto.

And where did Nova go?" questioned Antauri.

"You ask many questions, black one, but are you ready for their answers?" came Nova's distant voice. Her form appeared in front of the group, but more importantly, in front of Antauri. Her voice was monotoned as she spoke,

"You are directly linked to my mind so you may see my past, from all points of view, but though I show you this, you may not be ready for it. Let's start from the beginning."

(_italics_ is when Nova speaks during the memories, otherwise, it's in the memory)

The darkness around them changed colors. In front of them was a gigantic temple decorated with large flower gardens and many multi-colored banners. Two cloaked figures, one tall, the other short, were walking a pathway up to the temple stairs. At the bottom of the stairs was another tall cloaked figure. The figures met and took off the hoods of the cloaks, revelaing Madam Zypher, Master Offay, and Nova.

Master Offay bowed to Madam Zypher, who respectfully bowed back. Then the dark orange cat looked down at Nova, causing the yellow monkey to nervously bow to her.

"It is an honor to have you here, young Nova."

The small monkey looked at the ground and shuffled her feet. Madam Zypher noticed this and knelt to the monkey's height.

"You need not worry. To be honest with you, you remind me of myself when I first cam to the Fire Temple, young one."

"Really?"

The madam nodded. Then Master Offay spoke, "I am sorry I can not stay, Nova, but I must return to the dojo."

"I understand, Master Offay."

He nodded and knelt to her height, "But always remember what I have taught you...my master swordsman."

He pulled out a golden yellow headband with crossing silver swords on them. Nova's face lit up as her master placed it around her head. Then he handed her a golden box with 5 more headbands and 7 swords that she made, 2 of which were hers.

"Thank you, Master."

He bowed, "Good luck." Then he turned a walked away. They watched as he disappeared on the horizon before Madam Zypher spoke,

"Come, we should get you settled in and I'll introduce you to your training partner. He has been here for quite some time and I believe it would do him good to have a partner, no matter how much he doesn't want one. Just don't tell him your his partner."

The memory flashed and was replaced with that of a large training field. There were several moving targets and one lone ninja was slashing at them. Madam Zypher and Nova, who was now clad in a fire patterened ninja outfit (her headband and swords with her), walked in. The madam cleared her throat, causing the ninja to stop. It pulled off its mask, revelaing a dark gray monkey with blood red eyes.

"Shenron, a new student has arrived at the academy and I would appriciate it if you would teach her the basics."

"I would be honored, Madam Zypher." said Shenron, bowing.

"Thank you, she already has her own swords, I just need you to help her control her heat flow."

"Yes, ma'm."

"Alright, I'll leave you two alone." Once she was out of the training room, Shenron approached Nova, an angry look in his eyes.

"I know what she's trying to do and it won't work. I am fully capable to learn this art by myself. I refuse to have a partner, especially if it's a girl."

Nova just stared at him, not sure what to make of the situation.

"Do you speak? If so, tell me your name, female." Shenron spoke in an evil tone.

"My name is Nova. I am pleased to meet you, Shenron."

Before Nova knew what happened, Shenron was mere inches from her face, "You will address me as sensei, Master Shenron, or sir and nothing else, got it?!"

"Y-yes, sir."

Shenron smirked, "Good. Now let's get started."

_That was my first encounter with Shenron. He taught me the basics and then Madam Zypher took over my training. I believe that is what got this whole thing start. He was jealous and angry because I would pass every test given to me with flying colors. I caught up to his training status in no time flat. But he was granted special honors to become a Fire Primate Master, which was bad news for me._

A new memory appeared, showing Nova balanced in the middle of a pond in one of the flower gardens. She heard rustling in the bushes nearby before a creature lunged at her. The yellow monkey dodged with ease. The two landed on the edge of the pond.

"What do you want, Shenron? Training isn't until this afternoon."

"How dare you make a fool of me in front of the whole academy!" he shouted, "You are such a teacher's pet to Madam Zypher. You do everything your told and you pass every test with ease. But I know your secret, HYBRID!"

"Hybrid?"

"Yes, I guess I do have bragging rights on something. You see, I am now a Fire Primate Master. My official initiation is next week, but since I now have master's privileges, I took the liberty of looking into your files. Interesting friends you have; a scientist, a mechanic, a pilot, an expert leader, and my favorite: an in-training master of the Power Primate. And guess what else I found out? You are the first to hold both the Power and Fire Primates. Because of that, you're a freak and a danger to everyone. To make matters worse, Zypher is too blind to see it...and she's thinking of giving you the dragon's title, the orb of power the Fire Dragons gave the Fire Blazers before their kind was wiped out. They said to give the title to the ultimate Fire Primate wielder of the Prophecy. That title should be mine, not yours."

Nova just stared at him for she no longer feared him, "For your information, Shenron, I am not recieving anything. I am just doing as my masters instructed me to do."

"Oh, you're just doing what your masters say, huh? In that case, listen to this command from your new master: Stay out of my way, or you'll wind up like some of your friends: dead. Got it, hybrid?"

"Loud and clear."

Once she said that, Shenron walked away.

_I knew something wasn't right. The Fire Dragons were the first creatures to wield the Fire Primate, but a disease wiped out all of the dragons. Before the last ones died, they gathered the other creatures that wielded the Fire Primate and gave them an orb of power: The dragon's title. And with it came a Prophecy of who would be worthy to wield the power. I was still new to the Fire Blazers, so I never thought that I would be considerd to wield such legendary power. I found out__ a few days later how wrong I was._

Another memory faded in. This time it was a large training room. In the center was a group of about 20 people, including Nova. They were standing at attention in front of Madam Zypher and a line of masters, including Shenron.

Madam Zypher stepped forward and spoke, "All of you have exceeded me beyond my expectations. I am extremely impressed by one in particular. Nova, please come forward."

The yellow monkey, who was in the back of the group, walked forward. As she walked through the crowd, she heard whispers all around her.

"Hybrid." "You don't belong here." "You're a threat to everyone." "You're a freak." "You make everyone look bad."

These were things she had been hearing ever since Shenron had read her files. All but a few of her classmates hated and despised her. When she got in front of Madam Zypher, she bowed respectfully.

"Nova, for excellence in all training areas you have advanced much faster than anyone would have ever anticipated. Almost everything we have had to teach you, you have completed in just five weeks. You are at the top of your class and by some unknown force, you have been selected  
to weild the dragon's title."

Madam Zypher pulled a fire orb from within her cloak and handed it to the small gold monkey. The orb reacted to Nova's touch and spread, fusing into her body.

Then Madam Zypher spoke loudly, "The dragon's title has selected its wielder. It has placed our trust in Nova as the ultimate Fire Primate wielder. The Prophecy states:

The dragon's title will chose the most worthy to wield the power of the dragons.  
When it does, a great evil will emerge to take it.  
Alone, the wielder will not be able to beat this foe.  
Only with the help of the opposing-colored trust holder shall they vanquish the evil.

This 'opposing-colored trust holder' has yet to be identified, but they will come when the time is right. You are all dismissed."

Everyone began to leave and Nova bowed to Madam Zypher, who bowed back. Then the yellow monkey left, with Shenron eyeing her in disgust. Nova went out to a garden where she was tackled by two small robot monkeys.

"Kelsey, Tiana, get off me."

"Hey, I told you to call me Tia. I hate my full name." said Tiana.

The two monkeys got off her and cried in unision, "Is it true? Is it true? Were you really chosen to be the weilder of the dragon's title?"

"Yes, I was. And by the way you two are acting, I'd say you were little kids."

Kelsey, who was a deep indigo blue monkey with a baby blue stomach and lavender eyes, pouted, "Hey, we are about the same age as you, we are just shorter."

"But I wanna be as tall as you. Why can't I be tall?!" cried Tiana (call her Tia), who was an emerald green monkey with a lime green stomach and sapphire blue eyes.

Nova chuckled at them, "Don't worry, you'll have a growth spurt sooner or later."

"Not if they die."

Nova felt a wave of anger rush through her, "What do you want now, Shenron? Don't you have something better to do than bug me and my friends?"

"I do have something better to do, taking back what is rightfully mine!"

"What do you mean?"

"All my life, I have worked to fullfill my destiny as the wielder of the dragon's title. I refuse to let that be taken away by some filthy HYBRID!"

Kelsey and Tia were hiding behind Nova because they were terrified of Shenron. Nova felt a dark aura surround the dark grey monkey and she pulled her swords to protect the small monkeys behind her.

"Every friend you've ever had has died, Nova, all thanks to a friend of mine."

Nova's eyes went wide, "You order Dagal to kill them?"

"Of course. She's my second-in-command and will do anything I say. Now enough talk, give me the dragon's title and I might spare their lives."

"Not a chance, Shenron. A large amount of trust has been put on me and I'm not going to break that trust. Kelsey, Tia, run! Go get Madam Zypher!"

They nodded and ran, but were blocked by a large army of soliders being lead by Dagal.

"Alright kiddies, time to die." said the mutated monkey as she sent a purple fireball at the two small monkeys.

Then Nova shouted, "Tia, use your fire shield!"

The terrified emerald monkey put her hands in front of her, producing a fire shield that surrounded her and Kelsey, but Dagal's fireball easily destroyed it. The small monkeys were set flying into a tree trunk, knocking them unconcious. Dagal smirked and created a large black fireball in her hand,

"Say good-bye to more of your friends, Nova."

She released the fireball toward the unconcious monkeys. Nova, who was pinned beneath Shenron, could only watch in terror as more of her friends were about to die. But before the fireball hit them, Kelsey and Tia disappeared, causing the fireball to destroy the tree instead.

"Where did they go?" yelled Shenron.

"They are right here, you traitor."

Floating up in the air was Madam Zypher and the other masters. Kelsey and Tia were being held gently in one of the master's arms. That master left to tend to the small monkeys' injuries.

"Shenron, you have crossed the line." Madam Zypher stated in an angered tone, "Let all here bear witness of this statement. Shenron, you are the cause of the death of so many and you have associated yourself with dark powers. For that, you are stripped of all your titles. You are no longer welcome to be at the Fire Temple. Leave now, or face the consequnces."

Shenrone stared at her with rage in his eyes, 'How dare she? I am far better than any of them and she dares to kick me out. I'll show her.' "You have made a tragic error. If I can't be a master, than you'll die by you student's hand."

He took one of his hands, engulfed it in purple flames, and plunged it into Nova's head. The yellow monkey let out a blood curling scream. Her eyes flashed red and then the whole memory went black.

_This was when I attacked Madam Zypher. I don't remember any of it, but Master Offay told me what had happened when I woke up. The only thing I remembered was his voice._

Then Master Offay's voice echoed through the darkness, "Nova, listen to me. You are stronger than this, you can break free. If you do not, then both the temple and the dojo are in peril. But Shenron will not stop there, he'll attack your friends and surely kill them. Do not let him win, for you are the **Golden Dragon Of Fire**."

_It was after that when I refused to pick up my swords, but Madam Zypher convinced me to use another pair of swords to continue my training. It was a good thing that she was so persuasive because at the 'Battle of the Fire Split', all my training was put to the test._

Another memory faded in. Nova, disguised as Vona (the form with the wings, fangs, and armored claws), was doing a dive toward a falling black dot. It was Antauri. She caught him and said, "Can't have you dying on us, Antauri."

Then she took him to Master Zan and released him.

"Thank you." Antauri said bowing.

"Your welcome." she replied bowing back. Then with a flap of her new wings she took off to the battle.

"GOOD LUCK!" Antauri cried after her. She waved and sped to the battle.

When she got to the raging battle, her body glowed pink and yellow, changing herself back to normal, but her wings and fists were still purple. Shenron appeared before her with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"I understand now. You're afraid he'll reject you. Isn't that right, hybrid?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Shenron."

"Yea, right. Everytime one of the other academies visit, you always make yourself known as this Vona character. That could be you downfall for not telling your friend. What's his name? Antauri?" He smirked, "Yes, I will enjoy ripping him apart in front of your eyes, as well as your other friends."

Nova growled in rage, "You leave them out of this. It does not concern them."

"Oh, I believe it does."

"I SAID LEAVE THEM OUT OF THIS!" shouted Nova.

A gold aura surrounded her and the wings on her back shattered, revealing bright gold fire wings. Her fists returned to their normal colors and the spikes, talons, and fangs disappeared. Shenron was shocked.

"How did you do that?"

Nova smirked, "Your darkness can not overpower me anymore. I have been trust to wield the power of the dragon. I trust another just as much and I only wish for them to be proud of me, even if it means losing my power."

"What are you doing, hybrid?" the dark gray monkey demanded.

Nova snarled, "I am making sure you never get the dragon's title or my family."

The yellow monkey flew up high in the air so the whole battle field could see her and began to chant, causing heat waves to pulse from her body.

Ie ma eht nedlog nogard fo erif.  
Eht rewop fo eht nogard sah neeb denetaert.  
Ym hsiw si ot laecnoc ti litnu eht emit semoc.  
Etarapes eht rewop otni owt,  
lacisyhp suoicnoc, lautirips suoicnocbus.  
Eno htiw ym retsam, eht rehto htiw ym trust.  
Og won os ti yam eb efas.  
Etarapes litnu eht yad Ie nruter!

Dragon Gems! Conceal!

Her wings, which had turned into golden yellow orbs, landed in her hands, then shot away. One plummeted to the ground, the other shot to the now stroming skies. A small smile formed on her muzzle as she watched them go, but her happiness was short lived when Shenron punched her to the ground. A large crater formed on impact.

"You filthy hybrid. You just ruined my chances of ultimate power."

Nova stood and looked at him. She spit out a little blood and pulled out a pair of swords, "As you have been told, demon, that power does not belong to you and I'll fight you to keep it that way."

Shenron laughed, "Please, you could barely defeat me with your powers, without them, it would be like fighting a fly."

"Underestimating me will be your downfall."

"And defying me shall be yours."

Shenron charged Nova and knocked her into a tree and through some boulders. In her weakened state, Nova could barely do anything except stand and defy him. No matter how much pain he put her through, she still stood up to defy him.

"WHY? Why do you continue to defy me?"

Nova weakly stood, "You killed my friends, threatened those who are still alive, and insulted me just because of who I am and what I have been gifted with. You don't deserve any power."

"SAYS THE HYBRID WHOSE ALL ALONE!" Shenron shouted.

Nova simply smiled, "I am never alone, not when I know there are still people out there who care about me."

Shenron tried to punch her again, but Nova caught his fist. The dark monkey felt heat waaves pulsing from her, felt her anger rise, and felt a new feeling penetrate him: fear. Nova's whole body became a fireball and it grew. Then it exploded, sending Shenron flying, his fur greatly burned.

The fireball disappeared as quickly as it had come, leaving Nova gasping for breath. Shenron pulled himself out of the boulder he had crashed into.

He growled at her, "One day. One day you shall regret not joining me."

With that said, he and his whole army disappeared, leaving the Fire Warriors alone. Nova fell to her knees and whispered,

"Think all you what, Shenron, but that day will never come." Then she collapsed, unconcious.

When that memory faded, everything went back to pitch black.

Nova spoke, "Now do you understand why I did not tell you? It was to protect you. I watched Dagal kill many of my friends at the fire temple and I did not want the same fate to become of you. I don't even know if Tiana and Kelsey survived. Now enough thinking of the past, we need to get to the Fire Temple."

"How?" asked Chiro.

Nova smiled and with a wave of her hand, everyone was blinded again. When they openned their eyes, they saw Master Zan, Madam Zypher, and Nova looking at them. But what caught their attention was what was behind the three. It was a large temple that had multiple flower gardens and multi-colored banners.

They had arrived.

* * *

Antauri: Ummm, yay. That's the next chapter. And um... 

(_looks over at Nova and I still fighting_)

Antauri: I am sure they'll be done soon. So Read and Review.

Nova: Ow. Let go of my tail!

(_Antauri sweatdrops_)


	25. A Series of Suprises

Crystal: I'm Back!

Antauri: Hey Crystal. Sorry for any misunderstandings about Nova being Vona.

Crystal: No hard feelings Antauri. You learned your lesson cause that chain is finally off. What's going on here?

(_looks at Nova and I _**Still**_ fighting_)

Antauri: Nova didn't belive FNL when she told her what she did when she was asleep.

Crystal: What did she do?

Antauri: Curled up to me like a kitten, started drooling, stopped drooling, and...said she loved me in a baby voice.

Crystal: Aw how cute! Everyone come watch the fight!

Antauri: Don't encourage them.

Crystal: But **Blackrose** is watching.

Antauri: True, maybe the fight isn't that bad.

Nova: Stop pulling on my tail!

Me: Then stop biting me!

(_Antauri and Crystal sweatdrop_)

Antauri: I spoke too soon.

Crystal: On with the story?

Antauri: On with the story.

**_A Series Of Surprises_**

"Welcome, Hyper Force, to the Fire Temple." said Madam Zypher.

"It's amazing." stated Gibson, watching a flock of telracs birds fly over the temple.

As the others stared at the temple, Master Zan pulled Antauri aside, "I am sorry, Antauri, but I have stayed too long. I must return to the temple."

"Let me come with you." the black monkey replied.

Master Zan held up a hand, "No, you will be needed here. You have something to do...for a certain friend of yours."

Antauri knew what he spoke of and bowed to the master.

Nova approached the two, "If I'm right, you are fixing to leave?"

"Yes, Nova. The temple needs me. I trust you will keep Antauri in line?"

Both monkeys smiled. "Yes, Master Zan, I'll keep Antauri in line. May you be safe on your journey back." Nova said, bowing. Master Zan bowed back and then walked away.

A few minutes later, Antauri spoke, "Nova, I want to apologize for everything I have done. I..."

Nova put a finger on his mouth to silence him.

"Antauri, what's done is done. You now know what happened to me and it's making you feel guilty for making it harder on me. I understand that it's hard to say that you're sorry, but give it a rest. We need our rest after that feud of ours anyway."

Antauri nodded, "Very well, let us catch up to the others."

It was then the two realized that the others were already halfway up the stairs with Madam Zypher in the lead.

"Hey Antauri, up for a race?"

Antauri gave the yellow monkey a smirk before replying, "You're on."

They stared at each other, then bolted to and up the stairs. The two rushed pass the others and both touched a pillar at the top at the same time.

"And I thought Sprx and Chiro were competitive." stated Gibson, as the rest made it to the top.

"Nova do you remember where your room is?" asked Madam Zypher.

"If it is still in the same place, then yes."

"Do you mind if your friends sleep in your room?"

"I don't mind, I'll just need extra blankets and pillows."

"I'll have them retrived, but I must be going. I need to meet with the others mentors about your arrival."

"Alright, Madam Zypher. Ees uoy retal." said Nova as Madam Zypher walked away.

"What language was that?" asked Gibson.

"An ancient language the Fire Dragons once used."

"What did you say?" questioned Otto.

"I said, 'See you later'. I'll teach you some of the basic words later. For now, shall we head to my room?"

"Yes, I get to see the luxuries you had here, oh Miss High n' Mighty." cheered Sprx.

Nova sighed, "Sprx, FYI (for your information), everything I got was earned through discipline and hard work. Even my free time had to be earned. Now follow me and stay close. You'll get lost if you don't."

They walked up another staircase and down a hallway. They turned left, right, right again, another left...

"Wow, I'm dizzy." said Otto.

Nova chuckled, "Don't worry. My room is just up this staircase, in the master's hall."

They went up the stairs into a firey orange hallway. Nova went to the first door on the left side and openned it. Then she motioned the others to go in. Their mouths dropped as they viewed the room in which their friend stayed. It was a firey gold room with a queen-sized bed, a huge bathroom (with a hot tub), a walk-in closet, a computer, a window looking over the flower gardens, and a table in the corner with a partially completed solid white puzzle on it.

"Wow." was all they could say.

Antauri walked up to the puzzle,"Nova, what is this?"

"To be honest, I don't really know. It was a regular white orb when Madam Zypher gave it to me, but when I released my powers in the forms of the dragon gems, it shattered into a puzzle. I've completed some of it, but it is far from completion." She picked up a piece and put it in place. Then her stomach growled and she blushed, "Guess I'm hungry after that brawl Antauri and I had. Anyone else hungry?"

"I'm starved." said Sprx as he and the others followed her out the door. Nova locked the door and proceeded down the hall, the others following her. Then she heard shuffling behind them and smiled. Antauri was walking slightly behind her in front of Chiro and the others were behind them. So she gently grabbed Antauri and sidestepped to her right before Chiro fell face first to the ground where she had just been, two people on his back.

"CHIRO!" shouted two familiar voices. "Crystal...Jinmay...can't..breathe." They let go and Crystal turned to her favorite red monkey. He put up his hands in an attempt to stop her, but the blue-eyed brown monkey tackled him to the ground in a BIG hug. Sprx managed to gasp out, "Fear the hugs, fear the hugs."

Crystal finally released him and hugged Gibson and Otto. She looked at Antauri, who diverted his eyes from hers, then gave him a hug.

"I forgive you, Antauri. Even you have to make mistakes some times." she said, then released him to hug Nova and whispered to her, "Looks like you were finally ready."

"Actually, they were ready or else they would not have been able to handle the truth." Nova replied.

Suddenly Crystal's eyes lit up and shouted, "Oh my God, I almost forgot. There's something you really need to see." The brown monkey grabbed Nova and dragged her off. The others, curious and confused, ran after them.

Crystal finaaly stopped in front of a large door, releasing her grip on Nova. The yellow monkey rubbed her wrist and asked,

"Crystal, ehy did you just drag me to a hanger door?"

"There's a couple of people I want you to see."

"And who are these people?" asked Chiro as he and the others caught up to them. Crystal just smiled and said, "You'll see."

Then she opened the hanger door and walked inside the others folloeing her. Inside was a large jet with two creatures on it, one on top, the other beneath. Crystal approached the two.

"Hey girls, I've got a surprise for you."

Two full-clothed fire warriors walked up to her. The brown monkey sidestepped and the two creatures gasped, staring at Nova.Then they took off their masks, revealing a deep indigo blue monkey with a baby blue stomach and lavendar eyes and an emerald green monkey with a lime green stomach and sapphire blue eyes.

Nova gasped, "Kelsey! Tia!"

She ran and hugged them, "I'm so glad you two are okay."

"We were fortunate to have Madam Zypher as an expertise in bionical medicine." replied Kelsey.

"Yay and we got a growth spurt, just like you said and now we're as tall as you." cried Tia in joy.

"I see that, and I see that you meet Crystal and Jinmay."

The two nodded. Nova smiled, "Now you can meet the rest of my friends."

She walked them over to the team and let the girls introduce themselves.

"Hi, I'm Tiana, but don't call me Tiana, I hate that, so just call me Tia, k. I'm one of the best mechanics in the Fire Temple"

"I am known as Kelsey. I am among the highly respected scientists in the academy."

Then the team proceeded to introduce themselves.

"I'm Chiro, leader of the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force. It's nice to meet you"

"Likewise." they replied.

"Name's SPRX-77, but you can call me sprx. I'm the pilot of the team."

Nova whispered to the two, "Or you can call him Sparky. He hates that."

They giggled as the intros continued.

"I am thus known as Antauri. Second in command and spiritual advisor of the team. I am pleased to make your acquaintance."

"You're Master Zan's student, the one that came with him when the battle started right?" asked Tia.

Antauri nodded.

"I am Mr. Hal Gibson, but please just refer to me as Gibson. I am the chief scientist of the team."

"And I'm Otto. I'm the mechanic."

The two girls bowed, "It is nice to meet you all."

The team bowed back.

Then Nova asked, "So girls, what's your project this time?"

Tia got giggly and Kelsey smiled, "It's a fighter jet with the aerodynamics of a telracs bird." the indigo blue monkey replied.

"And Crystal's been testing it for us." cried Tia, jumping up and down.

This caught Sprx's intrest, "So Crystal's been flying?"

The brown monkey blushed, "Yay, but I'm not as good as you yet, Sprx."

"Don't worry, Crys. You'll be as good as me, with a little help from yours truely."

"Thanks. And don't use that nickname, Sparky." The Crystal's stomach growled.

"That's a signal for LET'S EAT!" cried Tia as she, Otto, Sprx, Chiro, Jinmay, and Crystal ran out of the room.

"Hope they remember where to go. Last time Tia and Crystal did that, they ended up in the gadget gallery." said Kelsey.

"Then let's go get them. Otto and Sprx are my responsiblity right now and I don't want them getting themselves hurt." sighed Nova.

The four remaining monkeys (Nova, Antauri, Kelsey, and Gibson) walked out of the hanger, following their hyper friends to the cafeteria for dinner/supper.

* * *

Crystal: That's done. 

Antauri: And they're still fighting.

Crystal: Oh well, in case she can't say it...

(_Nova and I pause_)

Everyone(including me and Nova): HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!

(_Nova and I continue fighting_)


	26. The First Gem Revealed

Crystal: Hey guys! No one's really winning that fight between Nova and FNL, but good news is that they're getting tierd.

Nova _(pausing in the fight_) Hey, FNL, don't you have presents to wrap?

Me: Oh crap, I do! Thanks for reminding me, Nova. Oh, and sorry for biting your tail.

Nova: No prob. I needed a good fight anyway. I'll even help you wrap your gifts.

Me: Thanks.

_(We walk away)_

Antauri: Well, that was anti-climactic.

Crystal: Sure was. Oh and here is the chapter where Antauri finds out about the first gem and he'll understand a bit more about Nova's past. On with the story.

**_The First Gem Revealed_**

News had traveled fast about Nova's return. The whole academy had thrown her a banquet in her honor and the team was welcomed with open arms. A whole week had passed before the place calmed down.

Antauri woke up early morning and stood from his make-shift bed on the floor. He stretched and gazed around the room. Chiro and Jinmay were snuggled in Nova's queen-sized bed while the others were on the floor in make-shift beds or, as Nova called them, futons. Crystal and Sprx were on his left fast asleep and Sprx had an arm around Crystal's waist.

Antauri shook his head. 'He's in trouble when Crystal wakes up.' he thought.

Gibson and Otto were sleeping on his right, but Nova, who should have been on Crystal's left, was nowhere in sight. He scanned the room and spotted her by the puzzle in the corner. He silently walked over and sat next to her. He knew that she knew he was there, but she didn't show it until he spoke.

"I really messed up, didn't I?" he said, refering to his accusations of the yellow monkey.

"Like you once told me, Antauri: Our biggest mistake is if we don't learn from our mistakes."

It was silent again until...

"How long have you been working on this puzzle?"

"Since the 'Battle of the Fire Split'."

"What does it show?"

"Madam Zypher said I would know when I completed it, but that's a long way away."

Antauri paused before asking his next question, "Nova, what did you say when you created the dragon gems?"

Nova took a deep breath before she recited the chant, "I am the golden dragon of fire. The power of the dragon has been threatened. My wish is to conceal it until the time comes. Separate the power into two, Physical concious, spiritual subconcious. One with my master, the other with my trust. Go now so it may be safe. Separate until the day I return. Dragon Gems. Conceal."

Antauri looked thoughtful, "When you said, 'physical concious, spiritual subconcious.', is that what you meant when you told me about 'Vona'?"

"Yes, I conciously know where one of the gems are, but I know where the other one is."

"How come?"

"When I released the gems, I thought about the two people whom I was entrusting the gems with. In the chant, I said, 'One with my master, the other with my trust'. I believe it was the person who held the greatest amount of my trust at the time and someone I wanted something from, but it was wiped from my concious memory when Shenron continuously beat me."'

Antauri felt really sorry for her and ashamed at himself...again. Then a thought came to his head, "If you gave the 'physical' gem to your master, then where it is?"

Nova looked at him, put in another piece of the puzzle, put on her headband, and stood up.

"Follow me." she said quietly. Antauri put on his own headband and followed her to the window. Nova silently openned the window and jumped to the window sill, Antauri following her. Then she jumped to another rooftop. Antauri followed her until they came to a hidden entrance at the base of the temple. TT

The two monkeys walked down the tunnel until Nova stopped Antauri. She walked about 20 paces from Antauri and stood still. Suddenly, a fire ring appeared around Nova. It traveled up and down, as if it was scanning her, then it disappeared. Nova signaled for Antauri to follow her as she continued.

They reached a chamber decorated in gold. In the center, on an elivated rock, was a small golden yellow gem. Within the gem, a tiny flame raged with unknown power. The gem began to glow as Nova approached it, but she stood far from it.

Then she whispered, " This is the physical gem, but I am not ready to reclaim it."

"Why not?"Antauri asked.

The yellow monkey shook her head, "It it not time, not yet at least."

Then from a small window on the opposite side of the room, they saw the first rays of sunlight.

Turning around, Nova began to walk out saying, "We should get back before the others wake up."

Antauri nodded and followed.

_Back at Nova's room_

The others were just waking up when the two got back. They neatly folded the blankets, with Sprx nursing a bruise on the cheek that he had gotten from Crystal, and placed them on the bed. Then Nova lead them down to breakfast.

After breakfast, Crystal and Jinmay left for class (yes, Jinmay's taking classes) and Nova asked the boys, "You guys want a tour of the academic wing?"

"Sure."

"Then let's go."

They followed her to a hall that had gold banners.

"This is the swordsman's training hall. Each door leads to a room that will train you in the different aspects of the Fire Primate sword style."

They turned right at a cross of halls to a hallway that had orange banners.

"It is here where students learn how to adapt to different environments."

They took another right leading to hall with black banners.

"Here's where one learns how to control the fire within them. Although, not all fire power is the same. Some are as small as the flame on a candle wick while others are as big as a volcano."

"How big was yours?" asked Otto.

Nova paused in her step before she continued, "I'd rather not speak of it yet."

They turned left at the end of the hall. The banners were now blue.

"This is the hall of knowledge. It is here where one learns everything about the Fire Primate. There is even a library for those who are book-smart."

At another fork of hallways, they turned left to a hall with green banners and hanging gadgets.

"This is the mechanics hall. No drooling and/or touching, Otto." Nova said without looking.

"Aw." The green monkey had been two inches from touching one of the gadgets, but he obeyed his friend and followed them down another hall, which had red banners. (Me: Has anyone noticed anything yet?)

"This hall trains one to use their fire against aerial attacks and for aerial assaults."

"I'd like to see what they teach in those classes." said Sprx.

Nova smiled, "The Fire Temple teaches everything to all its students. As long as they know the basics, they're set."

A bell sounded throughout the temple.

"That signals the end of class and the beginning of free time. Come on, I promised Tia, Kelsey and Jinmay that I'd meet them in the dance hall."

"Dance hall?" questioned Gibson, "Why would they want you to meet them there?"

"To teach them some dance moves of course." The yellow monkey replied.

Without further questions, they followed her to an extremely large room that looked like a gymnasium.

Waiting there were Crystal, Jinmay, Tia and Kelsey.

"You four ready?" Nova asked.

They nodded.

"Can you have dance partners?" Tia questioned.

"Yes, having one dance with us will sufficiently increase our rate of learning by 65." stated Kelsey.

Nova smiled, "I know the perfect partners. Oh boys…" She turned to her five friends, "Would you be their dance partners?"

"Absolutely not. I am a monkey of science, not some tango dancer." said Gibson.

Kelsey approached him and gave him a big set of puppy eyes that she had learned from Nova, "Pwease Gibson, it is scientifically proven that you can learn better by giving you brain a new challenge to process."

"Really?" This tidbit had caught the blue monkey's interest. He allowed Kelsey to drag him out to the dance floor. Crystal got Sprx by threatening him with one of her hugs (Me: haha), and Chiro and Otto simply submitted under the gaze of Jinmay's eyes (Chiro) and the promise to see the gadget gallery (Otto).

Nova looked at Antauri, "Care to join us?"

He shook his head, "I shall observe for now. I am interested in how you teach this class."

"Suit yourself. Everyone get changed."

The nine dancers went into a couple of locker rooms and came out in dance outfits. (Kinda like the ones from Cheetah Girls 2). Nova turned on some dance music.

"Let's begin."

She spent the next hour teaching them and correcting their mistakes until the bots collapsed, panting. Nova turned off the music.

"Not bad for your first time, guys." She said.

"Now that's what I call a workout." said Sprx.

Suddenly, Crystal's eyes lit up, "Hey Nova. Tia and Kelsey said you were the best dancer in the school and you taught some sort of tango class."

"Yea, I did. Why do you ask?"

"Can you show us some?" the hyper brown monkey asked.

Nova scratched the back of her head, "I would, but I have yet to find anyone who can keep up with me."

"I care to challenge that statement."

The yellow monkey turned to see Antauri in his own dance outfit and his arms crossed.

Nova smirked, "Ah, one is bold enough to step forward and attempt to keep up with the greatest dancer in

the Fire Academy?"

"Antauri smirked back, "Attempting is better than not trying. And this 'attempt' of which you speak is being done by my own academy's best dancer."

"Can you match my stride, black one?"

"Does it take two to tango?"

"Touce."

"I shall allow you to pick our battlefield (he means the song)."

Nova's smile got a little bigger, "Tia, do you still have that soundtrack I gave you?"

"Cheetah Girls 2? Yes ma'm, I do." The emerald monkey replied.

"Play 'Dance with Me', would you?"

"Sure."

Nova turned her attention back to Antauri, "The battlefield is set. Ready for a challenge?"

"Always."

They took each other's hands as they did in the Blazing Ice Competition and danced to the music. (Let your imagination go to work here.)

_Follow me into my world  
Let your worries fade with every  
step you take  
Baby whatcha' waiting for  
Let the tango take control  
Feel the music inside your soul (wow)  
My hand is out, just grab a hold _

Watch time just fade away  
My arms will keep you safe  
Baby it's just you and me  
Dancing in this dream

Whatever you do, don't wake me up  
I know the feeling's real I won't let it  
stop, no

Don't be afraid, take my hand  
Forget the world  
Will you dance, dance with me  
Podemos bailar eternamente  
Trust in me, take a chance  
Feel the Tango  
When you dance, dance with me  
Podemos bailar eternamente

Now I have you next to me  
Everything is how it should be (oh ya)  
Baby, don't fight the feeling  
We're floating on a clouds  
If I could, I'd never come back down  
Baby just keep on groovin'

As time just fades away  
My arms will keep you safe  
Babe it's just you and me  
Dancing in this dream

Whatever you do, don't wake me up  
I know the feeling's real, I won't let it  
stop, no

Don't be afraid, take my hand  
Forget the world  
Will you dance, dance with me  
Podemos bailar eternamente  
Trust in me, take a chance  
Feel the Tango  
When you dance, dance with me  
Podemos bailar eternamente

Dance with me  
(I'm dancing with you)  
For this moment in time  
(My dreams have come true)  
My darling just dance with me  
If for only one night

Don't be afraid, take my hand  
Forget the world  
Will you dance, dance with me  
Podemos bailar eternamente  
Trust in me, take a chance  
Feel the Tango  
When you dance, dance with me  
Podemos bailar eternamente

As the music faded, Nova and Antauri were staring at each other, their passion from the dance still lingering.

Then Nova said, "Not bad, black one."

"You're not so bad yourself, gold one."

Suddenly, Otto and Tia jumped at them and shouted, "THAT WAS SO COOL!"

"I am highly impressed at how compatible you two are when you dance together." stated Gibson.

"I wonder what else they're compatible for?" questioned Sprx, raising an eyebrow. His rewards: two redder than normal cheeks and a rather large bump on the head from Antauri.

Everyone changed back into their original outfits, including their headbands (Tia's is emerald, Kelsey's is indigo, Jinmay's is pink, and Crystal's is brown) and swords, and walked outside where the leaves of the trees were encasing themselves in a black color for the winter. Suddenly, a huge explosion echoed through the temple. A siren blared in their ears.

"What's going on?" cried Chiro.

"The temple's under attack." Jinmay shouted back.

The ten hurried to the source of the attack, where they saw some of the gardens engulfed in flames. A huge army of Fire Demons was marching up to the temple, but a large swarm of Fire Warriors jumped from the temple, quickly engaging in battle to protect the temple. Tia, Kelsey, and Crystal charged in as well.

"What can we do to help?" asked Sprx.

The remaining six turned to the one with the most knowledge of the place…Nova, but the yellow monkey's attention was to the base of the temple where another explosion had occurred. A figure walked from the smoke holding a brightly lit gem. Nova's fur shot on end as she growled, "That bastard." and charged at the figure. It just looked at her, then grabbed her and threw her into the wall.

"Return that to its rightful place, Shenron."

The dark gray monkey simply smiled, "Why should I, hybrid? The first dragon gem has revealed itself to me and I am taking it back from your filthy clutches."

"I'd watch who you're calling filthy, traitor."

"Quite true, but your blood is mixed with both the Power and Fire Primate while mine is pure, and my hands are only stained by the blood of so many of your friends, and now they shall by stained by yours."

He charged her, but he was kicked away by Antauri. Shenron landed on his feet and glared at the black monkey.

"So you have returned, and you've brought the rest of your band of misfits. I don't see how you could possible accept the fact that Nova, or should I say Vona, is a filthy, disgusting hybrid."

"She's our friend and we stick together." yelled Otto.

Shenron growled, "You fools. You care too much for one another, that shall by you downfall."

"No it won't. It will only make us stronger." said Nova, who had been able to get herself out of the wall. She drew her gold swords, which glowed in the sunlight.

"So the hybrid has finally reclaimed her swords."

"I didn't do it alone. I had my friends help. Now enough talk. Return the gem or prepare to fight."

Shenron held the gem with his tail, drew his swords (which were a stormy grey), and charged her. Their swords collided and they continued to exchange strikes and blows, trying to weaken the other. Unfortunately, Shenron was stronger than Nova remembered and he slammed her into the ground. As she struggled to get out from beneath him, Shenron spoke.

"How does it feel to be rejected, Nova?"

"What do you mean?" Nova growled.

He chuckled, "I saw your fight with the black monkey. He didn't seem to happy with you. You lied to him and your team. For that, he sees you as dishonorable."

"Stop it. Stop telling lies."

"You know I speak the truth. He hates you, despises you, and rejects you."

Nova looked toward Antauri and the others, who were fighting a small group of soldiers. Antauri had been knocked to the ground.

"You could have saved them if you had just told them. Now your friend will die with no respect for you at all, and it is all your fault."

Nova stared at Antauri, tars threatening to show. Was Shenron right about what Antauri thought of her? Then a flash of white and black caught her eye. The black monkey was using the sword she had given him. So were Chiro, Sprx, Gibson, and Otto. They did respect her.

She smiled, "You're wrong, Shenron. You're wrong about me, you're wrong about Antauri, you're wrong about my friends, you're wrong about everything."

She kicked him off of her and struck his tail, causing him to drop the gem. Nova caught it, loving the feel of the heat radiating from it. Then she felt nine energies in front of her, and looked up. Her friends were smiling at her. Then realization came to her, they were ready. "Boys, hold out your swords."

Five white swords were held up to her. She put one of her swords away and held the gem in front of her. Then she chanted five words,

"lacisyhp meg, tfil eht lleps." (Physical gem, lift the spell)

The five swords glowed and the white disappeared, leaving five solid-colored swords: There was a brilliant sunset red swords for Sprx, a light grass-green sword for Otto, Gibson's was an aqua blue sword, Chiro had a bright orange sword, and Antauri's sword was a pitch black color.

"These are you true swords. You are now able to pass you energy through your swords as we can."

Then the yellow monkey held up her sword to Antauri's and touched it. The other girls followed suit. Crystal's chocolate brown sword touched Sprx's, Tia's emerald-colored sword up to Otto's, Kelsey's indigo sword up to Gibson's, and Jinmay's pink sword up to Chiro's.

Then a voice came from above, "Isn't that sweet? An honorary Fire Primate sword welcome."

Before anyone could react, Nova was kicked into Antauri. The gem toppled from her grip, but Antauri caught it as Nova hit him. Then Crystal put her sword away, activated her wolf claws and rushed at Shenron. Her claws extended and she shouted out her attack,

"Canine Claw!"

The brown monkey brought her claws forward, making contact with Shenron's chest, sending him up in the air. Then Kelsey's hands became aqua-colored whips and she shouted,

"Hey, Shenron. That cut looks pretty bad. Here, let me make it worst. Water Whip!"

One of her whips collided with his chest and hit him with a powerful water pulse. Then Tia jumped in the air and transformed her hands into metal fans (those handheld fans that girls in kimonos have).

"Aw, poor Shenron's all wet. Let me dry you off. Hurricane Blast!"

The emerald monkey waved one of the fans hard and a huge gust of wind sent Shenron to the ground.

Shenron looked up from his spot on the ground to see Nova with an anger look on her face. (Me: What? You expected her to be happy?) She pointed to Antauri, who had the dragon gem in his hand, and smirked, "You have no idea what that gem can do. So I guess you'll just have to observe, Shenron."

The yellow monkey snapped her fingers and Antauri chucked the gem into the air.

"Everyone! Attack the gem with your most powerful attack!" Nova shouted.

"Monkey Fu!"

"Magno Ball Blazer!"

"Monkey Mind Scream!"

"Scritch Scratch Doom Thrower."

"Laser Lass Drill." (I think that's right, correct me if it's not, please and thank you.)

"Wolf Blast!" Crystal put her wolf claws in front of her and shot out a brownish-white beam that howled like

a wolf.

"Tsunami Attack!" Kelsey's whips made a circle and a humongous water blast shot out of it.

"Shocking Wind!" Tia's fans were filled with electricity and she slammed her fans together, creating a powerful air wave with shocking abilities. (Literally)

"Flame Fist Fury."

All ten attacks hit the gem, causing it to shudder and pulse. Nova began to chant,

"I call upon my gem with my plead, the temple is in danger by the creature filled with greed. To my friends I give ultimate protection, and in exchange I give this gift of energization (Is that even a word?)!"

A beam of fire came at Nova and was absorbed by her body. The yellow monkey screamed in pain and clutched her stomach. Her body began to heat up and she became a fireball. Then Nova screamed at the top of her lungs, releasing the energy in her body. The fire spread outwards in a circle, hurting and pushing out all of the Fire Temple's enemies. It made a protective dome around the temple and all its gardens.

Shenron, with his newly acquired wounds, shouted at Nova from outside the dome, "You will be mine, hybrid. You and your power will be MINE!"

Nova, who was floating in the air, ran out of energy and began to fall. She felt someone catch her and she weakly opened her eyes. There was Antauri's smiling face.

"Thanks, Antauri." Her voice was very hoarse from screaming. And the last thing she remembered before losing consciousness was Antauri saying, "It will all be alright. Now rest."

* * *

Me: Thanks Nova. For all your help.

Nova: No big deal, but I do love those socks your friend gave you.

Me: Yea, aren't they adorable? There red with a monkey hanging from a wreath and holding a present on them. Monkeys are my favorite animals next to wolves.

Antauri: At least you two are on each others good lists again.

Crystal: And you care so much for Nova.

Antauri: But only as a friend.

Me: Yea, right, Antauri. Wait until next chapter, then you'll really get a surprise.

Antauri: I don't like the sound of that.

Me: Read and Review.


	27. Winter Festival and Happy Holidays

Everyone: HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!

Me: This is my holiday chapter to wish everyone a Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanzaa, Happy New Years, and all around Happy Holidays.

Nova: And I'm actually being nice, and I get to do something special to Antauri in this chapter.

Crystal: Same with me with Sprx.

Nova&Crystal: We love you, FNL!

Me: At least some people have admitted their feelings.

Nova: Because during the winter holidays...

Crystal: Love is the greatest thing of all.

Me: So true. On with the story.

P.S. I don't own any of the songs in this chapter.

_**Winter Festival and Happy Holidays**_

Nova felt warm. Warm yet very weak at the same time. She opened her eyes and realized where she was. She was in the Fire Temple's medical center. There was an air mask over her mouth and a heat bubble around her. A heat bubble was a dome that a Fire Warrior was put in when they lost over 95 of their heat energy. It aided in getting the heat back into their bodies.

But Nova's only concern was where the others were. She slowly turned her head to her right, feeling pain as she did so. There, meditating beside the dome was Antauri. The black monkey noticed a disturbance in her breathing and looked at her. Their eyes locked, trying to find answers to their questions. Then Antauri did some sign language, hoping she was able to read it.

He asked her how she felt.

Nova's reply was an irritated look. Slowly, she replied back (They're both using sign language to talk), 'Is that a rhetorical question?'

Antauri chuckled. Then Nova asked, 'How long have I been out?'

'A couple days.'

'How are the others?'

'Alright. They are just worried about you.'

'What happened?'

'Well, Kelsey said that you lost 98 of your heat energy putting up that protective dome. If you had released any more energy, you would have died.'

'What about the shield?'

'Madam Zypher said that you put enough energy into that shield to last throughout the winter season.'

'How long do I have to be in here?'

'Another day or two. The doctor said that you have a high recovery rate, so you should be out soon.'

'Good. I hate this place.'

Antauri chuckled, 'Get some rest and I'll tell the others you are doing okay.'

Nova nodded.

Then Antauri motioned, 'Oh, and Crystal said you better get well by the end of the week or you're in trouble. What does she mean?'

Nova smiled, 'You'll see.'

_A couple days later_

Nova was sitting on one of the med. tables. She felt much better, had 100 of her heat energy, and was just waiting for Madam Zypher to give her the okay to leave. She smiled and looked at Antauri. While the others went down to the gardens, he stayed back. She had yet to tell him what Shenron said about him, but she knew better than to believe anything that demon monkey said.

"Okay Nova, everything seems to check out okay. But I believe I should have left you in the dome for a couple more hours."

"MADAM ZYPHER!"

The deep orange cat chuckled. She knew Nova wanted to leave, but she had to torment the yellow monkey just a bit.

"Okay, Nova. Go ahead."

Before she could turn around, Nova had already grabbed Antauri and rushed out the door to the gardens. The leaves of the trees were totally black. The air was getting colder, Antauri noticed that none of the Fire Primate students seemed to mind. Nova noticed the curious look in his eyes and answered it.

"When winter time rolls around on OmoiBlaze, the fire within all Fire Primate holders goes into a type of hibernation. It 'sleeps' throughout the winter unless it is absolutely needed to be released. That's what happened to me when I… um…nearly burned Shuggazoom City to the ground."

Antauri understood this, but something still puzzled him.

"Nova, why is everyone so excited about it being the end of the week?"

Nova smiled, "My dear Antauri, not only is it the end of the week, but it is also the start of winter. Come on, let's hurry."

The two soon met the others at the tallest evergreen tree in the whole place.

"Hey, Tia, Kelsey, Crystal, has it started yet?" asked Nova.

"Nope, but I can't wait." said Tia.

"What exactly is going on?" cried a fuming Sprx. Crystal covered his mouth as the four female monkeys stared at the tree.

Suddenly, the black leaves cracked and started a chain reaction. The leaves of the other trees cracked as well. Then the black casing shattered, revealing breath-taking interchanging colored leaves.

The girls felt so much excitement build up inside them that, before they knew what they were doing, they kissed the boy next to them on the lips, which so happened to be Nova/Antauri, Crystal/Sprx, Jinmay/Chiro, Tia/Otto, and Kelsey/Gibson.

When they did realize what they were doing, they pulled away with red faces. Nova quickly recovered and whispered something to the other female monkeys, then the four ran off, leaving a blushing Jinmay behind.

Silence.

"Anyone know what that was about?" asked Chiro.

The four male monkeys shook their heads.

"Didn't think so."

"Then let's follow them." said Otto, "Those pretty leaves really made them act weird."

"That is because in the Fire Temple, the beginning of winter also signifies the beginning of new understandings." said Madam Zypher from behind them.

The five looked at her funny as Gibson said, "I don't understand."

Madam Zypher smiled, "In time you will. Now, I believe there is a holiday/winter concert being broadcast throughout the temple and we have front seats to it. Come."

They followed the tall cat to the dance hall. On one side was a stage decorated with holiday decorations and a sound system that filled the whole room. All the masters were waiting for Zypher and as she approached the stage, the lights went off and a few multi-colored stage lights went on. Then music to 'Cheetah-licious Christmas' by the Cheetah Girls began to play. Kelsey, Tia, Nova, and Crystal came out and began to sing and dance. (Some words are changed to match the singers)

**Kelsey:** Let's deck the halls with spots of Cheetah  
Let's have some Christmas fun! Yea  
If you wanna be..

All: ooh...a Christmas Cheetah  
**Tia:** We can show you how it's done!

**All:** You be gotta be good  
**Crystal:** Cause Santa Clause knows  
**All:** helping all ya girls  
**Crystal:** Everywhere that you go  
**All:** All around the world  
**Crystal:** Join us now and  
**Nova: **Have yourself a very merry

**All:** Cheetah-licious Christmas  
We just wanna wish you  
A Cheetah-licious Christmas now  
Cheetah-licious Christmas  
Celebrate it with us!  
Cheetah Girls will show you how!

**Nova:** Santa's got a new look  
He's dressed up in Cheetah spots!  
**All:** And all the reindeer too!  
**Nova:** Kelsey's decorating  
Tia's got cookies baking  
Crystal's wrapping presents for you  
(Oh you know)

**All: **The Cheetah Girls way  
**Tia: **Be yourself  
**All: **Have a Cheetah Holiday  
**Tia: **I know you will  
**All:** You got what it takes  
**Tia: **You got growl power  
**Nova: **Have yourself a very merry...

**All:** Cheetah-licious Christmas  
We just wanna wish you  
A Cheetah-licious Christmas now  
Cheetah-licious Christmas  
Celebrate it with us!  
Cheetah Girls will show you how!

**Nova: **Never hide the Cheetah inside  
**Kelsey: **That's a promise we made  
**Crystal: **So how you glitter at Christmas time  
**Tia: **Wear your spots your own way  
**All: **be a Cheetah Everyday

**All: **Give me a C (Christmas with Cheetah)  
H (Help all your sisters)  
R (Respect each other always)  
Give me a I (I do promise to)  
S (Summon growl power, yea)  
T (To Cheetah style everyday)  
Give me a M (Merry Christmas, make it Cheetah-licious)  
A (Always be true to your word)  
Give me a S (Sing now with me)  
Yes I'm ready to be...a real Cheetah Girl!  
**Nova: **Say everybody have a merry...

**All:** Cheetah-licious Christmas  
We just wanna wish you  
A Cheetah-licious Christmas now  
Cheetah-licious Christmas  
Celebrate it with us!  
Cheetah Girls will show you how!

Cheetah-licious Christmas  
We just wanna wish you  
A Cheetah-licious Christmas now  
Cheetah-licious Christmas  
Celebrate it with us!  
Cheetah Girls will show you how!

Have a Cheetah-licious Christmas  
Cheetah-licious yea  
Have a Cheetah-licious Christmas  
Cheetah-licious yea

The crowd cheered as the girls finished the song. The five bowed and Madam Zypher came up to the stage with a microphone to speak.

"It is very exciting to have the holiday season back with us. And we still have the task of decorating the temple. Decorating the temple is a great honor and it is given to one lucky individual every year. Who should that lucky person be this year? Shout it out to me!"

Slowly, a chant began of one single name. It started out quiet and gradually became a roar of the crowd. That name was…

"NOVA! NOVA! NOVA! NOVA! NOVA!"

Madam Zypher smiled, "I believe we have a winner. Nova, you have the honor of decorating the temple this year."

The yellow monkey walked forward, "It is an honor, ma'm, but I can not accept this unless I have a few assistants, one of them being my good friend, Crystal."

The reluctant brown monkey was shoved forward by Kelsey and Tia.

"And the other two are my teammates: Antauri and Sprx."

The two monkeys were forcefully shoved on stage. A box of multi-colored orbs was placed in front of the four. They each took an armful, emptying the box.

"What's decorating without music? Hit it girlfriends!"

Kelsey and Tia turned on the music for the 'The Greatest Time of Year' by Aly and AJ, letting Nova and Crystal sing the parts. (After the verse is the actions they do.)

**Nova:** _There's a special kind of feeling in the air  
It only happens at this time of year  
When everyone is filled with love and cheer  
'Cause that's what matters  
_

The girls flew in the air, the boys following suit. Nova tossed an orb at the wall, causing it to shatter decoration all over the walls.

**Both:** _Pretty paper boxes tied with bows  
Walking in the sun or in the snow  
We can feel the excitement growing, knowing_

Crystal, Antauri, and Sprx mimicked Nova as they flew through the halls. The boys were slightly distracted by the girls' beautiful singing.

**Both:** _It's the greatest time of year, and it's here  
Help me celebrate it  
With everybody here, friends so dear  
Let me simply state it  
Joy to the world and everyone  
Lift up your hearts and feel the love  
It's our favorite way, to spend the holiday  
Yeah_

They completed the inside of the temple quickly and headed outside._  
_  
**Crystal: **_We can get all cozy by the fire  
Turn the music up a little higher  
I don't think that I could ever tire_  
**Both: **_Of being together_

Crystal snuggled into Sprx as she sang the first line and then the two dove through the gardens, filling them with decorations.

**Nova: **_Decorate the tree, hang mistletoe  
And stand by me_

Antauri and Nova each threw an orb at the main steps of the temple, watching them burst in magnificent colors with traces of glitter floating around them.

**Both: **_It's a picture perfect moment captured  
Memories that we'll have after_

The girls flew around the temple, the boys in pursuit, actually enjoying themselves in the decorations. Even Antauri had a large smile plastered to his face.

**Both: **_It's the greatest time of year, and it's here  
Help me celebrate it  
With everybody here, friends so dear  
Let me simply state it  
Joy to the world and everyone  
Lift up your hearts and feel the love  
It's our favorite way, to spend the holiday_  
_Yeah_

Circling around the temple, the four covered every inches of the large academy with exact precision._  
_  
**Nova: **_Spend the holidays..._

**Crystal: **_It's the greatest time_

The girls held the last of the orbs with their tails, Antauri and Sprx doing the same. They headed to the large evergreen tree.

**Both: **_It's the greatest time of year, and it's here  
Help me celebrate it  
With everybody here, friends so dear  
Let me simply state it_

They came up to the tree and Nova took Antauri's hand as Crystal took Sprx's. They circled the tree, giving it the most beautiful look anyone had ever seen.

**Both very loudly: **_Joy to the world  
Joy to the world  
Joy to the world_

As the four reached the very top, they began to rotate in a tight circle. Then a bright light burst from their rotation and created a bright glowing star at the top of the large evergreen tree.

_  
_**Both:**_It's the greatest time of year  
_**Crystal: **_It's the greatest time_

The four watched as energy waves pulsed from the star, covering the place with a heavenly feeling. Then they headed back to the temple, following the pulse waves.

**Both: **_It's the greatest time of year, and it's here  
Help me celebrate it  
With everybody here, friends so dear  
Let me simply state it  
Joy to the world and everyone  
Lift up your hearts and feel the love  
It's our favorite way, to spend the holiday_

They flew into the dance hall and flew in a circle before they landed.

As the song faded, they heard the whole temple burst into Christmas cheer. Nova managed to speak above the noise,

"Thanks, guys. Enjoy your holidays and spread cheer to everyone you meet. Happy Holidays."

All around the temple, people were singing holiday carols and spreading cheer.

A few days later, it began to snow and to the team's surprise…Nova was actually playing out in it. She had the snow suit that Jinmay had made for her. The others put on their snowsuits as well and headed out with her.

Antauri was just levitating by a tree, not really wanting to partake in their fun, until he was hit by a snow ball. He looked around, but none of the others were close enough to have thrown it. Then he heard the snow crunch behind him and turned. A flash of mistletoe and the pressing of warm lips on his stunned him. Nova was kissing him.

She let him go and smiled.

"Lighten up, Antauri. Come join the others and have a little fun."

Then she began to run to the others, "Oh, and just so you know, I threw the snowball at you."

It took a while for that to sink into Antauri's stunned brain, but when it did…

"NOVA!"

He ran at her and a snowball fight commenced between the girls and boys.

When Christmas rolled around, the team exchanged gifts and the students who had stayed at the temple for the holidays went to a party in the dance hall, where there was karaoke and food galore. Everyone was singing carols again and for once, Antauri wasn't as serious as he normally was. He actually relaxed, making the others happy throughout the rest of the winter season.

* * *

Nova: Yay! I got to kiss Antauri! 

Crystal: And I got to kiss Sprx.

Kelsey: And I got Gibson.

Tia: Otto's the monkey for me.

Jinmay: And Chiro's such a dreamy boy.

All five girls: Don't tell him I said that.

Me: My lips are sealed.

The five: Good.

Me: I just wish I culd find my true love.

Nova: In due time, love will find you. So just give it time.

Me: Thanks, Nova. At least I have all of you during the winter holidays. We're all one big happy family

_(The boys walked in with armfuls of presents, hearing me say this)_

Chiro: We sure are, FNL. And here's the presents you wanted us to get from your room.

Me: And they're presents I got for all of you.'

Everyone: Wow, thanks.

Me: And my gift to all you out there: Happy and safe holidays where ever you may go cause it's...

Everyone plus me: IT'S THE GREATEST TIME OF YEAR.

(_We all started singing holiday carols, letting the other authors and OCs join in if they wished_)

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO ALL, AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT!**

Love,

FireNovaLover

(P.S. Read and Review.)


	28. Training Complete

Me: YAY! I've got over a hundred reviews. And I finally beat the Heros story mode in Sonic Riders, I absolutely LOVE that game. I had so much adrenaline going through my body that I was twitching really bad. And I hope everyone had a great holiday season cause I sorta did.

(_everyone snickers behind me_)

Me: Why are you guys laughing?

Tia: Cause you get all four wisdom teeth pulled in 4 1/2 weeks.

Kelsey: And we're laughing at the pain you will be going through.

Me: Well, hate to spoil your fun, but I am going to be heavily sedated, meaning I won't feel any pain during the surgury.

Antauri: But you will afterwards.

Nova: While she's half asleep or after that?

Antauri: Both.

Sprx: I bet she'll be in pain for a week.

Crystal: I'll take that bet cause I'm thinking three days.

Me: Okay, while they're making bets and accusations, ON WITH THE STORY!

**_Training Complete_**

The winter holidays were over and Nova was currently standing out in the training grounds, Crystal beside her, watching her eight friends train with their new twin swords. It was her Christmas gift to them, giving them each a second sword that matched the color of the one they had, and with it came lessons.

Crystal had already mastered these techniques so she was helping Nova train the other eight in the double sword techniques. They had been training ever since Christmas, then took a break for New Year's, then picked up their afterwards, and it was close to the end of winter (that's two months, one week if you didn't know.)

Then Madam Zypher came up to the two trainers. "Nova, I need to speak with you." she said sternly.

Nova knew that tone. Something wasn't right. She nodded to Crystal, who blew a whistle, signaling for the others to stop.

"Take a breather." the brown simian said, watching as the eight collapsed.

Madam Zypher took Nova to the side and spoke, "Are they near completion?"

"They are just about ready to take the test. Why?" Nova retorted.

The tall cat sighed, "All that energy you put into the physical gem is almost gone. The sheild will soon disappear and Shenron has more than likely spent the winter season building his army."

"I know. And you should know better than anyone that I would do anything for the temple and that I'd rather die than serve that monster."

"I know, Nova, but something may happen to you it you don't reclaim the gems."

"Madam Zypher, it is not time." Nova spoke in an extremely firm tone, "I am not ready to reclaim the gem and I have no clue to the whereabouts of the spiritual gem. The only clue I do have is that it is with someone that I trust with my life. I trust a lot of people and they trust me. Take my friends as an example: I have taken it upon myself that, no matter what happens, I would protect them as if they were my young. That is how much I love and care for them."

"I guess that is how you survived when you released the gems. No one could have survived releasing that much energy, but your self-claimed responsibility to protect them gave you the strength to survive and carry on with your life."

"Yes, now if you don't mind, I'd like to complete their training by tomorrow night."

"Are you sure they will be ready by then?"

Nova looked over at her friends, who were laughing at a joke Tia and Otto just told. She smiled.

"I'm sure. I believe in them and they don't care about my background. They believe in me as I believe in them. And they see me as a great teacher...and a great friend."

Madam Zypher was stunned by her words, but she smiled, "Very well. I shall prepare the test."

With that said, she walked away.

Nova walked back to the others, her eyes to the ground. Then she was snapped from her thoughts by Sprx's voice.

"So...you really believe in us that much?"

Nova looked at them. A serious look was in each of their eyes. Nova felt a lump in her throat and cleared it, "So you heard."

"Yay, we heard that you believed in us and that you would do anything to protect us." said Chiro.

"And because of that, we are going to make you proud." stated Antauri.

Nova smiled, "Alright then. We've got a few more hours of daylight left. So let's get training."

_Two days later_

Nova, clad in her fire ninja outfit, complete with a fire cloak (given to her by Madam Zypher), her headband, and her two gold swords, looked at the sight before her. Her nine students, two humans (I know Jinmay's a robot, but she looks so human to me so she's human) and seven monkeys, stood before her wearing fire ninja outfits with their headbands and swords.

"I am very proud of all of you. In your nine weeks of training, you have completed everything I nee to teach you for you to pass this test, but be cautious. No one test has every been the same. Each one is created from scratch, creatively designed to challenge one's strengths and weaknesses. Some tests require offense and defense to be balanced. Others require quick changing of the two. But all tests need adaptation to be swift and graceful, for the environment might change at any time. Your opponent is unknown, so be ready for anything."

"Yes, ma'm"

"Alright, I'll leave until the end of your test."

The yellow monkey turned and began to walk from the room. Just as she was about to close the door, she popped her head back in and said, "Oh, and Tia, Otto. Next time, stay away from the candy."

Then she closed the door. Everyone looked at the two, finally noticing the sugary residue on their muzzles. But before they could say anything, the ground began to shake. The test had begun.

BLAHBLAHBLAHTHETESTISN'TTHATIMPORTANT.IFYOUCANREADTHIS,YOU'REGOODANDVERYBORED.

It was the day after the test and Nova was in front of the concil of masters as they previewed the footage of the test. She was respectfully on her knees and was able to watch a backwards version of the footage from a reflection on a glass wall behind the masters. She had to admit to herself, they did better than she expected, but it wasn't her decision if they passed, it was the masters before her.

As the footage ended, Nova tightened her headband and her swordbelt as she anxiously waited for their decision. All she heard was mumbling as they exchanged their comments about the test. She tried to make them out, but even with her acute hearing, the voices were still mumbled. Soon the voices faded and only one spoke in a low tone.

The yellow monkey glanced up briefly and saw that it was Madam Zypher speaking. The other masters gave her a bewildered look. One, Nova recognized it as one of her spiritual trainers, spoke to the orange cat. Madam Zypher's ears flattened as one master rose to announce their answers.

"Nova, your students..."

* * *

Nova walked into her room, where her nine students, fully clothed in their ninja outfits (headbands and all), were waiting. All eyes locked on her, hoping for good news. Their gold friends looked at them. Her eyes were hard to read as she spoke, 

"The masters wish to see you in the Grand Hall."

Her voice was a little shaky as she spoke. They all began to leave except Nova.

"Nova are you coming?" asked Chiro.

"I'll join you shortly. You go on ahead."

The nine gave her a weird look, but did as she said.

"What do you think is wrong with Nova?" questioned Jinmay.

"My guess would be that something happen during her meeting with the masters that might have upset her." said Kelsey.

"I bet it revolves around our results on the test." stated Gibson.

"Well, whatever the results, Nova will be proud of us." Crystal said firmly.

They walked into the Grand Hall, only to be greeted by darkness. Once they reached the center of the hall, hundreds of candles flickered to life. The nine were in the center of a circle, surrounded by the Fire Primate masters. The nine looked at Madam Zypher, taking notice of Nova kneeling on one knee next to her.

The yellow monkey pulled out her swords and Madam Zypher placed her paws on them. The gold swords burst into flames and Nova walked towards her students. Her students were frozen with confusion. Nova looked at them in the eyes, a faint spark flashing in her eyes.

"The decision has been made." The gold monkey stated.

Then, without warning, Nova jumped at them and slashed her flaming swords nine times in an 'x' formation. The nine covered their eyes, waiting for the fire to burn their skin/fur...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Antauri: WHAT IS NOVA DOING? SHE'S GONNA KILL US ALL!

Me: She's not gonna kill you, she's just doing as the ritual requires.

Antauri: WHAT RITUAL? THE ONE WHERE WE ALL DIE?

Me: No, and would you please STOP YELLING IN MY EAR!

Antauri: Sorry.

Me: No biggy. R&R and I'll update when I can... (starts bawling) but I have exams next week and college starts up again tomorrow. WAH!

Antauri: Uh... I'll try to calm her down so she can update. Read and Review. Bye.

Me: WAH! I HATE EXAMS!


	29. Discussion Between Masters

Me: AH! EXAMS! I HATE THEM! I FEEL LIKE PULLING OUT ALL MY HAIR!

Crystal: Oh great. She's freakin' out again. Where's the hammer? Oh, thanks Nova.

(_hits me with hammer_)

Nova: Well that's one way to calm her down.

Crystal: It's the only way that works, besides giving her chocolate, but I don't have any.

Nova: Ooookay. On with the story while Gibson tends to the unconcious FNL.

**_Discussion Between Masters  
_**

_The nine covered their eyes, waiting for the fire to burn their skin/fur..._

But the fire never hit. They openned their eyes, only to see Nova standing in front of them, smiling. Then they noticed the nine 'X' shaped fires hovering in front of their foreheads. Madam Zypher walked forward and bowed.

"Congratulations, young ones. You have passed the test."

The other masters, including Nova, followed the orange cat's lead and bowed. Then the fire on the candles changed to a silver color and so did the 'X' shaped fires. The 'X's pressed themselves against the headbands of the new graduates. On each of the nine headbands, two crossing silver swords (like the ones on Nova's headband) made their presence known.

Nova pulled up a large mirror and placed it in front of them. Their mouths dropped open at the symbol now engraved on their headbands. The masters bowed and left, the candles disappearing with them. Lights flickered on and the nine stunned minds barely registered it, until...

"We passed." whispered Otto.

Then Tia shouted out all their joy, "WE PASSED!"

They all started dancing, except Antauri, he doesn't dance in excitment all that much. Nova just stood there watching, proud of their acheivement. She was brought from her thoughts by Chiro's voice.

"So 'Master Nova', what are we to do now?"

Nova just looked at them, then turned and walked out, motioning for them to follow. They went outside and Nova stopped the group, taking in her surroundings. The leaves of the trees were turning different shades of yellow and Madam Zypher was standing in the center of a garden.

"The energy is depleted and the sheild will soon vanish." Nova whispered to the group behind her.

Once she said this, the sheild shattered and the dragon gem fell from the sky into Madam Zypher's paw. (Remember, she's a cat) Then the Fire master walked away.

Nova watched her master, then spoke to her friends, "The shield is gone and Shenron will attack soon. You nine relax while I speak with Madam Zypher."

The tone of her voice was serious and the nine wandered off, but staying together, for the most part. Then Nova hurried after her master and spoke four words to the tall cat.

"We need to talk."

The orange feline nodded and lead her former student to her chamber. Little did they know that they were being followed.

_Madam Zypher's chamber_

The two walked into the room and sealed the door behind them. That's when Nova broke the silence.

"I know you know. And so do the other masters. So who is it?"

Madam Zypher shook her head, "I don't believe it is time for you to know."

"Why not? That gem is a part of me and if the person holding it gets hurt, I would never be able to forgive myself. I deserve to know."

Unknown to the two, a figure was listening through the door as Madam Zypher continued the arguement.

"Then how will you keep them safe from Shenron? They would want to protect you just as much as you would want to protect them. If Shenron gets them, then he will have a sure-fire way to get to you. My only concern right now is to protect you, and if that means keeping the truth from you then so be it."

Nova sighed. She knew that this agruement was useless, but she had to find out the truth.

"Can you at least tell me how you found out?"

The master pondered this for a while, "Very well. We figured it out when we were watching the test results. I was upset and confused on why you chose this person, but it is not my decision who you put your faith and trust in."

"So I was right. It is one of my friends."

"Nova, you better not do anything rash and unnessecary to put you, the gem, or your friend in danger."

"I won't, Madam Zypher. It's the whole reason I trained them so hard, so that they would have a fighting chance if I'm not there to protect them."

"Then let's be ready for anything that Shenron might throw at us."

"Yes ma'm."

"And Nova, before you go, take this. Who knows, maybe the time will soon come when you can reclaim it." The tall orange cat placed the gem on a string, creating a necklace and placed it around Nova's neck.

"Thank you, master." Nova said before leaving the chamber.

As she walked down the hall, Nova heard movement behind her and smirked. She stopped at a bridge connecting the master's hall to the academic wing and turned around, crossing her arms in the process.

"Must you prove my point like this?" she said to the nothingness.

"What point?" came a voice.

"That you have poor listening skills." she said in a matter-of-fact tone.

The figure came out of the darkness, revealing itself to be...

* * *

Sprx: To be who? Man I hate when she does mini-cliffhangers They are **soooo **annoying! 

Gibson: Deal with it. Your girlfriend hit FNL really hard and you won't be finding out who the figure is for a while.

Sprx: Crystal is not my girlfriend.

Otto: Says you. (_begins talking to the readers_) Hi everyone! FNL wanted to see who paid attention to the story, cause those who did will be able to figure out who the figure is. FNL will update soon once regains conciousness and gets over her examophobia.

Gibson: Otto, there is no such thing as 'examophobia'.

Otto: Yes, there is. It's the fear of exams. Watch, it even works when your asleep. Hey FNL, time for your Mechanics Exam.

Me: (_While unconcious_) NO! NO MORE EXAMS! THEY'RE EVIL! MAKE THEM GO AWAY! MAKE THEM BURN IN HELL!

Gibson: Wow. That proves me wrong. I guess there is such thing as 'examophobia'.

Otto: Told ya. Read and Review everyone!

Me: EXAMS ARE EVIL!


	30. Captured

Me: Yay! Three people got the figure right. Sweet! Exams are over and I'm happy. And I'm on 30 Chps. AWESOME!

Antauri: She's going nuts.

Nova: I thought she was already there.

Me: ON WITH THE STORY!

**_Captured_**

_The figure came out of the darkness, revealing itself to be..._

Antauri.

"Why do you insist on saying that I have poor listening skills?"

"Because I told you to relax with the others but instead you followed me to eavesdrop on my conversation with Madam Zypher."

Antauri looked at her funny, then got straight to the point.

"Why wouldn't Madam Zypher tell you who has the second gem?"

Nova mumbled, "Eavesdropper.", then answered, "She's protecting all of us by not tellingme. She thinks that I'll do more to protect that one person and neglect to protect the rest is she does tell me. The truth is...the nine of you are my light."

This confused Antauri as he watched Nova walk over and lean against the side of the bridge. He was about to say something when she continued.

"Without you guys, I lose myself. If I lose one of you, I lose a part of myself, a part of my self-control. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

The black monkey nodded, "You feel like you are our self-proclaimed guardian. If anything bad happens to any of us, you feel as though you have failed in you duty to protect us. You are the mother dragon and we are your eggs."

Nova smiled at his analogy, happy that he understood the situation she was in.

"Come on, we should go find the others." she said after a bit of silence.

Antauri nodded and beganto walk outside. As they walked, he asked her another question.

"Nova, why did Madam Zypher tell you not to do anything rash and unnessecary?"

Nova giggled, "When Kelsey and Tia were still short, Madam Zypher took the three of us on a training trip out to the volcanic area. Tia wasn't paying attention as we walked around the mouth of a volcano and she fell over the edge. I went diving in after her and grabbed her before she hit the lava, but I didn't have anything to stop our fall, so I put a fire shield fully around the both of us. When we hit the lava, the shield made us float and we were able to get back to the edge of the volcano. We both got a serious talking to because a) Tia should have paid attention to where she was going and b) I should have thought things through before I jumped. Had I not already mastered the fire shield, the both of us would have been crispy black monkeys."

"Wow. That was pretty rash. You..."

Before he could continue, the two heard a loud explosion outside. They hurried outside to the source of the noise. When they got there, they saw their friends trapped in individual bubbles by Shenron.

"Ah, and here's the guest of honor, arriving with her lovely trainee." said Shenron, snapping his fingers which caused a large army to appear behind him.

Nova and Antauri pulled out their swords, preparing for a fight. Several Fire Warriors came from the temple and prepared to fight as well.

"Let them go, Shenron." Nova growled.

"How about you give me the gem and swear your loyalty to me and then I might let them go."

"Keep dreamin' Shenron. It ain't happenin'."

"Then I guess I'll just have to take your friends." he said, turning to leave.

Suddenly, the orbs surrounding Chiro and Jinmay shattered.

"WHAT!?" Shenron shouted.

He looked over to the orbs to see Nova and Antauri standing in front of their friends as they drew their swords. It was then that he noticed the symbol on Antauri's headband.

"So, your friends actually passed the test. Surprising. No matter. Attack my army!"

His army charged, as did the Fire Warriors.

"I've got Shenron. You three get the others free." Nova commanded.

Chiro, Jinmay, and Antauri nodded as they watched their friends leave. Then they ran to the others still trapped in their orbs. The orbs were stronger than the others, so they had to break them one at a time. They managed to get Tia, Kelsey, Crystal, and Otto free before Shenron and Nova crashed to the ground near them.

The demon monkey saw what they were doing and got really peeved. He pinned Nova beneath him and preformed an upper cut with one of his swords, creating a shockwave that threww them away from the last two orbs. Then he jumped at one monkey in particular...Antauri.

Shenron placed an orb around the black monkey and forced it over with the other two. Then he walked over to Nova who was struggling to stand. He kicked her over and stepped on her chest.

"The time is coming, Nova. The time when I will finally have you at my side. But for now..."

He grabbed the gem and ripped it from its place around the gold monkey's neck.

"...I'll just take this and your friends. Until we meet again, Hybrid."

Shenron then punched her over to the others and disappeared, taking Antauri, Sprx, and Gibson with him. Nova felt her body shake in anger and slammed her fist into the ground.

"What do we do now, Nova?"

The yellow monkey looked to Chiro. Ever since they had arrived at OmoiBlaze, the young leader had been following her lead instead of her following his. She didn't know why he was doing this, but it made her feel respected.

She answered his question with a serious tone, "The only way we will be able to get them back is with some special training. Let's go."

She stood up and walked away, ignoring her injuries. The others followed, a determined aura surrounding them all.

* * *

Nova: WHERE ARE THEY? 

Me: Please don't hurt me!

Nova: THEN TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE!

Me: They're safe and you'll rescue them in the next couple chapters. JUST DON'T KILL ME!

(_Everyone but me tackles Nova to the ground_)

Me: (_scared out of my mind_) Read and Review while I run from a blood-thirsty monkey who only wants my blood. AHHHHHHHHHH!

Nova: **I WILL GET YOU FIRENOVALOVER!**


	31. There's A New Band In Town

Me: I've finally updated this story.

Crystal: About time.

Nova: Yea, we came close to giving up on you.

Me: I'm sorry, I had major writer's block on this story and I didn't have a lot of time. I don't own any songs in this story. Now enough bickering, on with the story.

**_There's A New Band In Town_**

The three captive male monkey team members were chained to the wall of an extremely large dungeon.

"What so you think he'll do to us?" asked Sprx.

"I estimate...something highly unpleasant." replied Gibson.

"So right you are, my blue friend." came Shenron's voice as he entered the dungeon with a large smirk on his face. "I expected more of a fight from Nova, but I guess she's just a weakling, being a hybrid and all."

"Nova is not weak!!" Sprx stated firmly.

"So you think." Shenron replied, stopping his pacing in front of Antauri. "Ah, yes. Antauri, is it? She always spoke so highly of you. I have never seen anyone give so much respect for another, and yet feared their rejection just as much."

"What do you mean?" the black monkey questioned.

Shenron chuckled, "She is such a coward. She believed that if you found out about her being a hybrid of the Power and Fire Primates, then you would reject her as all her classmates did. It was so glorious to be able to watch her struggle with her emotions, cutting herself off from those around her. Fear, pain, saddness, insecurity. It was all so delicious to watch and feed from."

"You are one sick monkey." stated Sprx.

Before Shenron could say anything, a solider came running in, "Master Shenron, a singing group worthy of your attention has finally shown themselves. They call themselves, C.O.N.C.E.A.L."

"Bring them in." he said.

The solider left and shortly after returned with another solider, escorting a group of seven robot monkeys: two boys and five girls.

"Welcome, CONCEAL, to my fortress. I hope you will enjoy your stay here."

One female monkey with blue fur and yellow eyes, apparently the leader of the group, spoke in a southern accent, "Ya call this a fortress. I call it a dump, but as long as ya got a stage for us to perform on, I can't complain."

Shenron stood in front of the blue monkey, "I like your attitude, my friend. I could use someone like you by my side" He placed a hand on her cheek.

Once he did, the female narrowed her eyes, "Ya better take your hand off me 'fore it gets busted, asshole."

The two guards rushed forwards and pointed swords at her. "No one speaks to the master like that." one shouted.

Shenron waved them away, taking his hand off the female's cheek. "I like your spunk, girl. What is your name?"

"Name's Aqua. What's it to ya?"

Shenron smirked, he really did like this monkey. "Who are your friends?"

A pink monkey with brown eyes stepped forward and spoke in a voice similar to Aqua's, "Name's Laketa, but just call me Lake or else ya'll regret not sayin' it. Aqua's my sis and if ya mess with her, ya mess with me."

Next was an orange monkey with a blue strip down the back and black eyes. "I'm Carlos. Song decider for C.O.N.C.E.A.L."

Beside Carlos was a timid turquoise female monkey with a white strip down her back and pink eyes, "I'm Nikki."

Then two monkeys, one male, one female, came forward. The male had indigo fur and emerald eyes. The female had sapphire(sp?) blue fur and light green eyes. They appeared to be twins.

The male spoke first, but he spoke in a language that sounded like Japanese. (Cause it is.)

"Konnichiwa, Bokuwa Code-desu. Douzouroshiku."

Shenron looked confused until the girl spoke, "He said 'Hello, my name is Cody. Nice to meet you'. I am his twin sister, Emma. While I have adapted to the English language, he is still learning."

Then a lavendar monkey with black eyes walked forward. "My name is Olivia. I taught Emma to speak our language and I am now teaching her brother. Aqua was the one to teach them to sing in our language."

The twins smirked at this comment.

Shenron gave them a stern look, "Interesting, I'd like to see this talent of yours. Care to do a performance right now?" asked Shenron.

"Not at all, my friend, not at all." said Aqua, taking control and whispering to her group. Then everyone got to their places: Carlos on drums, Nikki on the keyboard, and Cody on a guitar. They began to play the music to 'Strut' from the Cheetah Girls 2.

**Lake**: You can breathe in the music the city makes   
**Olivia**: Move by the rhythm the gypsies play  
**Emma**: Deep inside it comes alive

**Lake**: There is a whisper that feeds your soul   
** Aqua**: Words so beautiful like the spanish rose   
**Lake**: Til you're hypnotized that's when you've arrived

**All**: You got to strut like you mean it free your mind   
It's not enough just to dream it  
Come on   
Come on   
Get up **  
Aqua**: When you feel it   
**All**: It's your chance to shine   
Strut like you mean it   
Come on   
Come on   
Come on

**Aqua**: Pounding the pavements, kickin through the streets  
**Olivia**: To wonder like Picasso in the barcelona heat   
**Emma**: Passion is the fashion and life is poetry   
**Lake**: Welcome to another world where every heart can beat...oh...

**All**: In a different a different tempo  
There's never a wrong one (**Olivia**: there's never a wrong one)   
Build it to a cresendo   
**Lake**: You know the journey's just begun

**All**:You got ta strut like you mean it  
free your mind  
it's not enough just to dream it  
Come on   
Come on   
Get up when you feel it   
It's your chance to shine   
Strut like you mean it   
Come on   
Come on   
Come on

You got to strut like you mean it  
free your mind  
it's not enough just to dream it  
Come on   
Come on   
Come on

(softened)You feel the flow  
When you just cant move no more  
The city wants to show   
you something   
you something

Let it all unfold...  
What you would never know...   
Barcelona soul...   
So something...something good is comin...   
is coming, yea yea yea

**Aqua**: Everybody knows that something good is coming

**All**: You got ta strut like you mean it  
Free your mind  
It's not enough just to dream it  
Come on   
Come on   
Get up when you feel it   
It's your chance to shine   
Strut like you mean it   
Come on   
Come on   
Come on

**Cody**: Bienvenidos esto es mi sueno   
Sigame descuvra mi barcelona   
Bienvenidos esto es mi sueno...ohhh...

Shenron was highly impressed at their skills, but was not quite convinced yet. "You work well as a group, but what about solos? Aqua?"

Aqua smirked, "So sorry, mi amigo, but my solos are not for small audiences. Although, this would be great for Emma. She's got a killa of a solo."

"Then let's hear it."

"Ready, Emma."

"Ready and waitin'." the sapphire monkey replied.

Aqua and Lake picked up a couple of electric guitars and joined Cody. Olivia was on a second keyboard and was serving as backup singing for Emma. Then they began playing 'It's My Turn Now' by Keke Palmer.

What  
Huh  
Huh, huh, huh, my turn  
oh, oh, oh-woah  
huh, c'mon  
oh, oh, oh-woah

This time for real tired of playing it safe Inside i feel  
I've got what it takes  
To prove, show the world who i really can be  
I know for sure  
There's no stopping me

No time to wait on the side watching it all pass me by I'm gonna be in the game  
Watch me play it  
I'm coming with it ya know  
Let's get to starting the show  
Turn up the lights, hit the stage  
No more waiting

It's my turn now and ya know that i'm ready It's my turn now  
Yeah, I'm strong and steady  
Break down the walls gonna go for it all  
It's my time  
Gonna shine  
Show you how  
Because its my turn now

oh-woah  
what  
oh-woah

I'm in my grooveNow I'm having some fun  
Iknow what to do and how to get it done  
Do my thing double time  
And there's no holding back  
Make it good, make it right  
Here the crowd react

No time to wait on the side  
Watching it all pass me by  
I'm gonna be in the game  
Watch me play it  
I'm coming with it ya know  
Let's get to starting the show  
Turn up the lights, hit the stage  
No more waiting

It's my turn now  
And ya know that i'm ready  
It's my turn now  
Yeah, i'm strong and steady  
Break down the walls gonna go for it all  
It's my time  
Gonna shine  
Show you how  
Because its my turn now  
It's my turn now  
In my heart i'm believing  
That i can see how  
I can live what i'm dreaming  
I understand, now i know who i am  
It's my chance, gonna dance  
Play it loud  
Because its my turn now

What my turn now  
woah  
woah  
my turn

One, twoNow we'll do  
Just what i've always wanted too  
Three, four  
Do somemore  
Everything you ever wanted  
And we're waiting for

It's my turn now  
And ya know that i'm ready  
It's my turn now  
Yeah, i'm strong and steady  
Break down the walls gonna go for it all  
It's my time  
Gonna shine  
Show you how  
Because its my turn now  
It's my turn now  
In my heart i'm believing  
That i can see how  
I can live what i'm dreaming  
I understand, now i know who i am  
It's my chance, gonna dance  
Play it loud  
Because its my turn now

Once Emma had finished, she bowed and said "Arigatou." which was translated to 'Thank you."

"Very impressive. You're hired. Your first performance is tomorrow nigh. Be prepared." Shenron stated.

"Bring it on, amigo. We're always up for a challenge." Lake said as Shenron and his guards left.

Once they had left, Aqua turned to the three neglected monkeys, "I'm guessin' ya'll are Shenron's prisoners?"

The three nodded slightly, confused as to why this mokey was talking to them. Sprx and Gibson looked to Antauri as he spoke.

"Yes, we are. Why do you ask?" he questioned.

The blue monkey shrugged, "No reason. Just curious. LAKETA! Stop staring."

"Aqua! You know I hate my full name." the pink monkey whined from her spot a few inches from Sprx.

"I will stop if ya just cool your obssession with red."

"I can't help it!"

While the two argued, the other five sat in front of the three. Olivia spoke first, "I bet you can tell they're sisters."

"Might I ask a question?" asked Gibson.

The black-eyed female giggled, "You just did, but go ahead."

Gibson smiled at the lavendar monkey, "Alright, why does Lake have you call her Lake instead of her full name?"

Nikki answered him, "Well, she never liked the 'ta' at the end of her name, so she shortened it to 'Lake'. Her and Aqua even made a name for the first performance they had before pulling together C.O.N.C.E.A.L. They still react to the name and it was the first two word that both Emma and Cody said in perfect English."

"What is it?" asked Sprx.

Then Cody and Emma shouted in perfect English, "LAKE AQUA!"

"Who called?" The two asked, walking over and sitting down.

The others giggled and Cody asked, "Onamaewa?"

The three captive monkeys looked at him before he took a deep breath and struggled with the words, "What you name?"

The three smiled and began the intros.

"I'm SPRX-77, but you can call me Sprx."

"I am Mr. Hal Gibson, but please refer to me simply as Gibson."

"I am thus known as Antauri."

"Intresting names." stated Olivia.

"Coo name, coo name." Cody chanted.

Sprx, in mild amusement, replied, "I'm guessing that means 'cool names'?"

Nikki nodded, "It takes a while, but people can eventually understand what they're saying."

Antauri looked over at one monkey that had yet to say anything. Carlos was humming a tune, swaying slightly, and had a very distant look in his eyes. Aqua followed Antauri's stare and, as the others talked with Sprx and Gibson, spoke to the black monkey.

"Carlos doesn't speak much when he starts thinking of a song for us to sing."

Antauri looked at her, his olive eyes meeting her yellow ones.

"His eyes just look familiar." he told her.

Aqua was about to answer, but she was interupted by a yawn. Then Carlos asked her a question.

"Aqua, may you and Lake sing that Spanish lullaby. It's about time for bed."

Aqua smiled, I knew that tune you were humming sounded familiar. Lake?"

"Ready when you are." the sister replied.

(This lullaby is _A la nanita_ from the Cheetah Girls 2)

**Lake**: A la nanita nana nanita ella

Mi nina tiene sueno bendito sea,bendito sea

**Aqua**: A la nanita nana nanita ella

Mi nina tiene sueno bendito sea,bendito sea

**Both**: Fuentecita que carre clara y sonara

Ruisenor que en la selva

Cantando illora

Calla mientras la cuna se balansea

A la nanita nana nanita ella

A la nanita nana nanita ella

Nanita ella

Mi nina tiene sueno bendito

Sea, bendito sea

Fuentecita que carre clara y sonora

Ruisenor que en la selva

Cantando illora

Calla mientras la cuna se balonsea

A la nanita nana nanita ella

Once the song finished, everyone had fallen asleep and Aqua and Lake joined them in Slumber land.

* * *

Me: About time I'm done. I hate the ACTs/SATs and English papers! 

Nova: I wonder how many words are flying through her head right now?

Crystal: I'm wonder how many ideas she has pounding at her brain.

Sprx: Just don't open up her brain, everything will come pounding at you.

Me: Shut up all of you. Read and Review and I'll update ASAP. Sayonada.


	32. A Long Night's Performance

Me: This is going to be my longest chapter ever because of the songs (Which I don't own). And my stories won't stop plauging me until they are done. Oh, well, let's get rollin'.

_**A Long Night's Performance**_

The next day had gone by rather quickly and the night had soon come. The girls were preparing for their performance and Carlos and Cody were getting the instruments and music ready.

"Aqua? Lake? Are you two going to be the only singers tonight while the rest of us back you up?" Emma asked.

"Maybe, it all depends on what songs Carlos picked out for tonight. We may be able to hear Olivia sing. You know that Carlos always wants to make a big impression." answered Aqua.

"An' boy are we gonna make a big impression with the songs he choose." Lake chimed.

Don't worry about it too much Emma. Carlos has never steered us wrong before." said Nikki.

"Says the girl who has a crush on him." said Olivia.

"I do not have a crush on him!" cried Nikki.

"Carlos and Nikki sittin' in a tree..." Aqua began.

"K.I.S.S..." continued Lake.

"I.N.G." finished Emma.

"Shut up!" shouted Nikki.

"Nikki loud." came Cody's voice through the door.

"Is something wrong, Cody?"

"Iie (that's 'no' in Japanese), Carlos say everything is set." the indigo monkey replied.

"Okay, we'll be there soon." Lake said.

"See you soon, Otouto (that's 'little brother' in Japanese)" cried Emma as Cody walked away.

"I'm ready. What about all you?" asked Olivia. They nodded.

"You gals go ahead, I need to take care of something." Aqua stated.

Out in the hallway, Aqua went the opposite way the others did and up a flight of stairs. The blue monkey came to a door with guards by it. They allowed her to pass into the room. Once inside, she sat in a chair that was in front of a desk. Behind the desk was Shenron, patiently waiting for her.

"Alright, Aqua." he began firmly, "What is this... request you wished for?"

"Well, I was wondering if we could have as close to a full audience as possible." she asked sweetly.

"What do you mean?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I was wondering if those three prisoners of yours could be in attendence and I was hoping that... maybe...if you had the time, you could come and watch some of the show." Aqua pouted her lip, hoping it would have some effect on the demon monkey.

"Very well, I will be there, but only for the first couple songs. I do have some important business to attend to." said Shenron.

"I understand. You are the mighty leader of a magnificent army. I shall leave you be." With that, Aqua left.

Once outside the room and away from the guards, she smirked and thought, "Perfect. Everything is going according to plan.'

Aqua went to the stage where they would be performing and piped up, "Great news everyone, Shenron's gonna be at the show for the first couple songs."

Then the blue monkey looked at her sister, who had big puppy dog eyes, and sighed, "Yes, the three prisoners will be here, including the red one."

"YES!" Lake shouted in glee.

"If you don't mind, we need to finish preparing," said Olivia.

"Then let's hope to it. We only have a half hour left." commanded Olivia.

_30 min. later_

The room was lit up with black and neon lights. The tables were set up like a scattered plot and each table had a pole through the center of each table. The stage's edge curved to make a large 'U' shape.

Soliders came in and sat down. Several of them escorted Sprx, Gibson, and Antauri into the room and put them at the table closest to center stage. Shenron was st the table behind them, watching them closely, waiting for them to try and escape, but the three monkey knew better and stayed put.

"Why do you think Shenron brought us here?" asked Gibson.

"Beats me. Antauri?" the red monkey looked at his black brother who was deep in thought.

The black monkey looked at the two and spoke in a low whisper, "I believe this was Aqua's doing."

The two felt their jaws drop.

"Why would she do that?" asked Sprx.

"Your guess is as good as mine, my friend. There is something strange about this girl, but I just can't put my finger on it."

"Shhh. The show's beginning." stated Gibson.

The lights dimmed and showlights flashed on. The curtains opened, revealing Carlos on drums, Nikki on keyboards, and Cody and Emma on electric guitars. Three sets of stairs decended as the four began to play the song 'Out Tonight' from Rent. Aqua, Lake and Olivia each walked down their own set of stairs in a way that made people get a nosebleed. Then the three began to dance like pole dancers and Aqua began to sing.

What's the time?  
Well it's gotta be close to midnight  
My body's talking to me  
It says, "Time for danger"

It says "I wanna commit a crime  
Wanna be the cause of a fight  
I wanna put on a tight skirt and flirt  
With a stranger"

At this point, Aqua gave a sexy look to Antauri and winked at him. Lake and Olivia did the same to Sprx and Gibson respectively.

I've had a knack from way back  
At breaking the rules once I learn the games  
Get up - life's too quick  
I know someplace sick  
Where this chick'll dance in the flames

We don't need any money  
I always get in for free  
You can get in too  
If you get in with me

Let's go out tonight!  
I have to go out tonight!

You wanna play?  
Let's run away  
We won't be back before it's New Years' Day  
Take me out tonight

Meow- HA!

The three made a cat motion and danced sexily in front of their audience.

When I get a wink from the doorman  
Do you know how lucky you'll be?  
That you're on line with the feline of  
Avenue B

Let's go out tonight  
I have to go out tonight

You wanna prowl?  
Be my night owl  
Well take my hand we're gonna howl  
Out tonight

Then, without warning the three jumped off stage and landed on the table where Antauri, Sprx, and Gibson were sitting. Lake and Olivia danced quite suducetively around Sprx and Gibson while Aqua crawled up close to Antauri.

In the evening I've got to roam  
Can't sleep in the city of neon and chrome  
Feels too damn much like home  
When the Spanish babies cry

So let's find a bar  
So dark we forget who we are

Aqua moved her face in close to Antauri's, so close that it looked like they were about to kiss.

And all the scars of the  
Nevers and maybes die!

Suddenly, the three jumped gracefully back on stage and continued their dance.

Let's go out tonight  
I Have to go out tonight

You're sweet  
Wanna hit the street?  
Wanna wail at the moon like a cat in heat?

Just take me out tonight  
Please take me out tonight  
Don't forsake me - out tonight  
I'll let you make me - out tonight

Tonight - tonight - tonight!

They got a big round of applause before they continued with the next song. And no one noticed Sprx trying to stop his nosebleed. Olivia went to the drums and Cody and Carlos came up to sing 'Floorfiller' by A-Teens with Aqua and Lake. (Why, because it's one of my favorite songs and I'm finally 17! Okay, not good points, but oh well. Please continue.)

**Carlos: **Hey Mr. DJ, in case you forgot  
I came to get down  
So you better make it hot

**All:** Cause I can't jump around when I hear  
**Girls: **groove killers

**All: **When I'm out sitting down, it's a clear  
**Girls: **time stealer

**Carlos: **Give me a track with a phat kind of beat  
A groove so unique that it kicks me off my seat

**All: **Cause I won't find a mood with a new  
**Girls: **spine chiller

**All: **When the crowd hits the room, it's a true  
**Girls: **crowd thiller

**Cody: **Freeze,  
**Girls: **better make it hot

**Cody: **Music please,  
**Girls: **blow the spot  
**Carlos: **Play that funky music

**All: **That is how we want it  
Floorfiller  
That is how we need it  
Floorfiller

Something's outta order, people in the corners  
Don't you see it  
Can't you feel it

**Girls: **Floorfiller

**Carlos: **Crank up a bass that can raise up the roof  
A bomb diggy drum comin' at me with a poof

**All: **Gotta boom, shake the room, cause we're all  
**Girls: **heat seekers

**All: **With a jam that can slam down the walls,  
**Girls: **mindfreaker

**Cody: **Freeze,  
**Girls: **better make it hot

**Cody: **Music please,  
**Girls: **blow the spot  
**Carlos: **Play that funky music

**All: **That is how we want it  
Floorfiller  
That is how we need it  
Floorfiller

Something's outta order, people in the corners  
Don't you see it  
Can't you feel it

**Carlos: **You know by the sounds when the crowd is getting wild  
Hands swinging high like a chopper in the sky

**All: **But a slow bumping flow ain't the way,  
**Girls: **pulse freezer

**All: **See the name of the game is to play,  
**Girls:** crowd pleaser

**Cody: **Freeze,  
**Girls: **better make it hot

**Cody: **Music please,  
**Girls: **blow the spot  
**Carlos: **Play that funky music

**All: **That is how we want it  
Floorfiller  
That is how we need it  
Floorfiller  
Something's outta order, people in the corners  
Don't you see it  
Can't you feel it

That is how we want it  
Floorfiller  
That is how we need it  
Floorfiller  
Something's outta order, people in the corners  
Don't you see it  
Can't you feel it

Floorfiller

Once that song was over, Aqua took notice that Shenron was not there. As she prepared for the next song, her mind was ranting, '_That damn bastard. He leaves in the middle of a song. How rude! He is so gonna pay for that!_' It was Olivia's turn to sing. She was singing 'Ultimate' by Lindsay Lohan with Carlos on drums, Cody, Aqua, and Lake on guitars, and Nikki still on keyboard.

You're the kind of friend who always bends when I'm broken Like remember when  
You took my heart and put it back together again

I've been wasting time with clueless guys  
But now it's over  
Let me tell you why  
I'm through  
I've meet someone new  
Who's just like you

You're it  
You're the ultimate  
It's automatic.  
I'm sure of it  
No lie  
So don't even try  
To tell me that you're not the guy  
Cuz I've been waiting all my life  
For someone just like you  
But you're it  
You're the ultimate, you

You're the kind of guy who's hands and mind send shivers up and down my spine  
You took my heart and put it back together again.

You're the kind of guy that blows my mind  
But now it's my turn  
You've been right in front of me  
Everything I need  
Why didn't i see

You're it  
You're the ultimate  
It's Automatic.  
I'm sure of it  
No lie  
So don't even try  
To tell me that you're not the guy  
Cuz I've been waiting all my life  
For someone just like you  
But you're it  
You're the ultimate, you

_Cody's Guitar Solo_

You're it  
You're the ultimate  
It's automatic  
I'm sure of it  
No lie  
So don't even try  
To tell me that you're not the guy  
Cuz I've been waiting all my life  
For someone just like you  
But you're it  
You're the ultimate, you

You're it  
You're the ultimate, you...

Once that song was done, Lake and Aqua, with guitars in hands, came forward. Olivia went to a keyboard that controlled the lights. She dimmed the lights until it was almost pitch dark and silver lights flashed on behind them, making it look like Aqua and Lake were bathed in moonlight. Then the two began singing 'Chemicals React' by Aly & AJ.

**Lake: **You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm walkin' on broken glass  
Like my worlds spinnin' in slow motion  
And you're movin' too fast

**Both: **Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped, yeah  
But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
The chemicals react

**Aqua:** You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm drifting out to the sea  
Like the tides pullin' me in deeper  
Makin' it harder to breathe

**Both: **We cannot deny, how we feel inside  
We cannot deny

Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped, yeah  
But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
The chemicals react

Kaleidoscope of colors  
Turning hopes on fire, sun is burning  
Shining down on both of us  
Don't let us lose it (don't let us lose it...)

Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped, yeah

We lived  
We loved  
We hurt  
we jumped  
We're right  
We're wrong  
We're weak  
We're strong  
We lived to love

But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
Watch the chemicals react  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
(The chemicals react)

They ended with a strong cord and bowed. Then they continued to play throughout the night, finally finishing with 'Love Heals' from the Rent soundtrack.

**Emma:**  
Life a breath of midnight air  
Like a lighthouse  
Like a prayer

**Cody:**  
Like a flicker and the flare the sky reveals

**Emma and Cody:**  
Like a walk along the shore  
That you've walked a thousand times before  
Like the oceans roar  
Love heals

**Nikki:**  
There are those who shield their hearts  
Those who quit before they start

**Carlos:**  
Who've frozen up the part of them that feels

**Nikki and Carlos:**  
In the dark they've lost their sight  
Like a ship without a star in the night  
But hold on tight

**All:**  
Love heals

**Lake:**  
When you feel like you can't go on

**All:**  
Love heals

**Aqua:**  
Hold on to love  
It'll keep you strong

**All:**  
Love heals

**Lake:**  
When you feel like you can't go on

**All:**  
Love heals

**Carlos:**  
Hold on to love  
And it will bring you home

**Nikki and Cody:**  
Love heals when pain's too much to bear  
When you reach out your hand  
And only the wind is there

**Emma and Carlos:**  
When life's unfair  
When things like us are not to be

**Aqua and Cody:**  
Love heals when you feel so small  
Like a grain of sand  
Like nothing at all

**Lake and Carlos:**  
When you look out at sea  
That's where love will be  
That's where you'll find me  
You'll fine me

**Aqua:**  
So if you fear the storm ahead

**Lake:**  
As you lie awake in bed

**Aqua and Lake:**  
And there's no one, no one to stroke you head  
And your mind reels, your mind  
Your mind reels.

**Aqua:**  
If you face is salty wet  
And you're drowning in regret  
Just

**All:**  
Don't forget  
Don't forget  
Don't forget  
Don't forget  
Don't forget  
It's all right  
Love heals  
Love heals  
Love heals  
Love heals  
Love heals

Then everyone went to bed.

* * *

Me: Finally done. My hands hurt and so does my brain. I'll update ASAP! R&R! 


End file.
